Cambiando el destino
by maribelcullen
Summary: Hernione fue maltratada por sus padres y cuando ingresa a Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Severus se entera del maltrato que sufrió Hernione, al final se convierte en su tutor legal.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no es mío yo solo juego un rato con los personajes.

Capitulo 1

Tenía miedo todo era nuevo para mí, cuando cumplí los 11 años me llego una carta de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al principio fue como si fuera una broma pero me visito una profesora y le explico a mis padres como era la educación y que no habría una escuela mejor que esa, mis padres estaban encantados al final podrían deshacerse de mí gran parte del año así que aceptaron que fuera a se colegió, y aquí estaba el primero de septiembre montada en el tren en un cubículo sola, la verdad es que no quería hablar mucho al final quien iba a querer como amigo a un bicho raro, cuando el tren se detuvo nos informaron que habíamos llegado y nos recibió un hombre alto y robusto nunca había visto en mi vida a nadie tan alto pero el nos indico que nos montáramos en unos botes, el paseo fue un espectáculo completo, la luna se refleja perfectamente en el lago y su luz hacia que el castillo se viera majestuoso, los jardines eran enormes nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, cuando estábamos parados en la gran puerta nos recibió la profesora que había hablado con mis padres no recuerdo como era su nombre, pero nos indico que la siguiéramos así ir entramos al castillo, íbamos caminado por los pasillos cuando me quede viendo las pinturas.

-Hola bienvenida a Hogwarts; yo parpadee varias veces ok o estaba loca o esa pintura me había hablado, cuando de pronto vi para todas partes por dios todas se movían y hablaban entre ellas, había leído mucho el libro sobre Hogwarts y su historia pero verlo era increíble.

-Hola gracias, puedo hacerle una pregunta; le dije con timidez

-Claro muchacha dime pero que sea rápido porque debes estar a tiempo para la selección.

-Como es que puedes hablar y moverte.

-Con magia muchacha con que mas si no magia, y es mejor que te vayas porque tu grupo se está alejando mucho.

-Ok gracias.

Cuando llegue a la escalera vi a los otros muchachos ufs no los había perdido, cuando estaba subiendo escuche una discusión de tres chicos uno pelo negro, otro rojizo y el otro como color plata, hombres siempre tiene que pelear por algo, cuando estaba esperando que se abrieran las puertas, escuche varias hipótesis de cómo era la selección y le rogaba a dios que ninguna fuera verdad, porque en los libros que había leído en ningún lado le decía como debía de luchar con un Troll de montaña, cuando entramos el comedor era una belleza ese día se podía ver el cielo completamente estrellado y despegado, había leído sobre ese hechizo en el libro, una cosa era leer sobre este mundo pero otra era verlo, podría encajar en este mundo o también fracasaría, la mayoría me tenía una gran ventaja todos habían crecido en ese mundo y yo apenas me había enterado hace unos meses, pero voy hacer todo lo posible por no fracasar, pero las palabras del profesor Dambluder me saco de mis pensamiento

-Bienvenidos a este nuevo año, se le informa que este año el piso tres está prohibido y a cualquier alumno que se encuentre en ese piso tendrá un castigo, el bosque prohibido como su nombre lo indica está prohibido, tenesmos un nuevo profesor Quirinus Quirrell que estará en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para los nuevos la Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa, sin más nada que decir les dejo a con la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall lo que hizo fue colocara un viejo sombrero sobre un taburete y de pronto tomo vida y empezó a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Cuando el sombrero termino de cantar todo el mundo aplaudió guao súper, nunca había vistió nada si era genial.

- Los estudiantes de primer año esperan en filas a ser llamados, en orden alfabético, por sus nombres; fue lo que dijo la profesora y así comenzó a llamar, _Draco Malfoy Slytherin, Neville Longbottom Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson Slytherin, Parvati Patil Gryffindor , Padma Patil Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley Gryffindor , Harry Potter_, cuando ese nombre lo dijo la profesora todo el mundo se quedo callado ese nombre lo había leído en algún lugar, pero no podía recordar el sombrero grito _Gryffindor _y todo empezaron a aplaudir y luego vino mi nombre.

–Hermione Granger; me acerque y el sombrero empezó hablar.

_-Humm una mente interesante, donde te coloco Hufflepuff está caracterizada por la lealtad y una fuerte ética de trabajo y esas características las tienes pero también Ravenclaw está caracterizada por la inteligencia, el intelecto y la sabiduría y tu mi niña tienes de eso también. _

_-No se tu eres el que sabes, donde me pongas solo espero poder encajar_

_- Haber haber déjame pensar Slytherin iria también contigo porque aunque no lo creas eres la ambiciosa y la astuta para haber guardado por tanto tiempo ese secreto. _

_-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie por favor; le dije casi suplicando. _

_-Tranquila muchacha que no le voy a decir a nadie, pero hay personas en esta escuela que te pueden ayudar, haber donde me quede a si también encajas en Gryffindor está caracterizada por el valor y el coraje, bueno quieres un lugar donde encajar verdad. _

_-Si eso es lo único que quiero. _

_-Bueno será _GRYFFINDOR; eso último si fue un grito cuando la profesora me quito el sombrero movió su varita y en la capa parecía el escudo de mi casa, me acerque a la mesa y todo me estaba dando la bienvenida.

La sala común la entrada está _en_ el séptimo piso y se entra mediante un retrato en el que está pintada la Dama Gorda. Para entrar, los alumnos deben decir una contraseña. Las clases son muy interesantes, hay clases obligatorias como: Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía y a los de primero también se nos enseña Vuelo, aunque para ser sincera esa no me motiva mucho, prefiero estar en la tierra que es más seguro, la semana había pasado muy rápido para mi gusto, aunque la verdad es que no había logrado dormir mucho estos días, siempre tenía pesadillas que me retiraban del colegio porque no lograba dar la talla, o perdía una prueba, luego me despertaba asustada y no podía dormir más así que me ponía a repasar lo que habíamos visto o lo que íbamos ver en la siguiente clase, no comía mucho, podía usar parte esa hora para repasar los temas, estaba en la biblioteca cuando sentí a alguien que me tocaba en el hombro, cuando voltee vi era el conserje el Sr. Flich porque tenía que ser justamente el, este hombre era una amargado.

-Que haces a estas horas aquí, no ves que ya paso el toque de queda, deberías estar en tu dormitorio, espera que lo sepa el Profesor Snape; me dijo mientras prácticamente me estaba arrastrando con una mano y la otra llevaba mi morral.

-Pero Sr. Flich estaba estudiando, ya me voy a mi dormitorio; no quería que me llevara con el profesos Snape, el me quitaría un millón de punto, y mis compañeros me va a odiar más de lo que lo hacen, pero no le importo mucho porque igual nos fuimos a las mazmorras y hablo con unos de los retratos.

- Quiero ver al profesor Snape, tengo un alumno fuera de su dormitorio; pasaron unos minutos cuando salió el profesor con una camisa de vestir de color blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro, la verdad es que vestido así no se veía tan intimidante.

-Que paso Argus; le preguntó mientras me miraba intensamente.

-Encontré a esta señorita en la biblioteca dormida, así que se la dejo.

-Ok Argus gracias; le dijo mientras tomaba mi mochila de la mano del Sr. Flich; -Señorita Granger por favor pase; cuando entre esta era la oficina privaba del profesor más temiendo del colegio, pero era normal un escritorio una gran biblioteca una chimenea no había nada fuera de lo común; -Si ya término de ver la oficina Señorita Granger, me gustaría que tome asiento y me explique porque esta fuera d su dormitorio si son casi las 10 de la noche; me sonroje cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la oficinas senté como el me había indicado.

-Bueno profesor yo estaba estudiando y me quede dormida, no me fije en la hora de verdad no fue mi intención romper las normas, disculpe; le dije casi llorando.

-Ok eso lo comprendo pero que yo sepa aún ningún profesor a mandado ninguna tarea que tuviera que cumplir, porque tanto apuro de estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que hasta se quedo dormida.

-Bueno eso es verdad profesor pero es que tengo que aprovechar cada momento que tenga libre, tengo mucho que aprender profesor, la mayoría me lleva mucha ventaja no puedo quedarme atrás.

-Señorita Granger me gustaría que la mayoría de los alumnos pensaran como ustedes, pero tampoco puede agotar su cuerpo, porque va a llegar un momento en que va a colapsar, tiene que tomar las clases con calma.

-Si señor lo voy a intentar; le dije pero claro que no podía cumplir esa promesa no me iba a quedar de última.

-Srta. Granger no le gusta que me mientan en la cara, así que evite hacerlo en el futuro, lo que le estoy diciendo es por su bien; yo estaba con una mirada que casi se me salían los ojos como carrizo el me descubrió que está mintiendo.

-Si señor y lo siento.

-Tranquila déjame llamar a la profesora McGonagall; ok eso no me gusta la profesora se va a molestar que la despierten a esta hora, pero estaba tan cansada y no me sentía muy bien así que solo me arrescote un momento en el sofá y me quede dormida.

PV de Snape

Cuando llame a Minerva lo que vi no podría quitarme esa imagen por un buen tiempo, ella estaba en piyama y con una clase de crema en la cara, dios esa mujer fácilmente podría vestirse así en Halloween y ganaría el premio de mejor disfraz.

-Espero que sea una emergencia Severus porque de lo contrario me vas a conocer molestas; alce una ceja como diciendo cuando te llamo solo para hablar.

-Mira Minerva déjame decirte que si para ti tu sueño es importante para mí también estaba a punto de dormir cuando me trajeron unos de tus leones que estaba fuera del toque de queda.

-Grurrrrrr quien es y que hizo.

-Bueno fue la Srta. Granger y estaba en la biblioteca.

-Ok hizo alguna travesura o algo así.

-No

-Me llamaste solo para eso Severus por dios mándala a dormir y listo, esa niña le encanta estar en la biblioteca déjala ser feliz, le está costando trabajo adatarse y se refugia en los libros no hay nada de malo.

-Me estás diciendo que no te importa, que este fuera de su sala común fuera de hora; le dije maliciosamente.

-Si la verdad si mientras no haga nada malo no veo el problema.

-Como siempre tus leones pueden hacer y deshacer a su gusto, fuera cualquier otro estudiante y si lo castigarías.

-Mira Severus sabes haz lo que quieras, si quieres castigarla por estudiar has lo pero yo me voy a dormir.

-Claro siempre huyes y te haces la loca cuando te conviene no; le dije entre dientes.

-Disculpa que fue lo que dijisteis; Minerva se voltio y recordé esa mirada que te hace sentir como si tuvieras 11 años de nuevos.

-No dije nada Minerva; le dije mientras lazaba las manos en son de paz.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, y si por casualidad has olvidado te puedo ayudar a recordar quién soy yo y que no me gusta que me hablen de esa forma Severus.

-No señora, no lo he olvidado, pido disculpa por mi actitud.

-Ok Seve disculpa aceptada y no seas tan duro con la Srta. Granger, hasta mañana.

-Ok la voy a llevar a su dormitorio, hasta mañana; dios la próxima vez no la despierto pero que ni me paguen, cuando me acerque a la oficina me fije en el sofá y hay estaba dormida una niña de 11 años y a hora que hago, me acerque para tratarla de despertarla pero cuando la toque pude sentir el calor saliendo de su cuerpo pero si esta niña estaba hirviendo, con un movimiento de la varita pude ver su temperatura era 103 grados estaba altísima, será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería, cuando la time en brazo me pude percatar que no pesaba casi nada, ok otra cosa para mañana tengo que hablar sobre el hábito alimenticio, cuando llegue a la enfermería salido Poppy.

-Que paso Severus te sientes mal; solo negué con la cabeza y deje a la niña sobre la cama.

-Quien es, es una de tus niñas.

-No es de Minerva...; y le conté todo lo que había pasado cuando ella empezó hacer el examen físico, se percató de que su fiebre no era por un virus la pobre chica tenía varios hematomas, una costilla rota, tenia desnutrición, muy baja para su edad, en otras palabra la pobre chica había sufrido de abusos por parte de si familia, el podía recordad su niñez también había si difícil, hasta que llego a Hogwarts y su vida había cambiado.

-Que vamos hacer Poppy.

-Lo primero ya tengo el informe listó; y con un movimiento de la varita hizo una copia; -Este es para Minerva para el expediente de la niña y el otro es para Albus el tiene que entregarlo en el ministerio, porque ella no se puede quedar con esos muggles no pueden lastimarla.

-No tienes razón voy hablar con Albus, pero ya será mañana horita debe estar dormido, te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Si; y así trabajamos por varias horas el cuerpo de Hermione estaba muy maltratado tuvimos que romper algunos huesos que se habían fijado mal y volverlos a fijar correctamente, estaba muy baja de peso y de estatura habría que dale algunas pociones para lograra estabilizas su peso y estatura.

-Ya hemos terminado Severus, ve a descansar un rato.

-Estoy bien Poppy; le dije con cara de ofendido me estaba manando a dormir como si fuera un niños.

-No seas terco muchacho, necesitas descansar a si que vete no te quiero aquí.

-Ok me voy pero vendré luego; salí de a enfermería y me fui a las mazmorras y todo estaba en calma cuando me acosté no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en la señorita Granger la verdad es que poca veces me preocupo por alguno de esos mocosos pero el caso de ella era tan similar al suyo ser maltratado por su propia familia solo por ser diferente, no eso no es justo pero bueno ya mañana será un días diferente tenía que hacer algunas cosas para asegurase que nadie pueda lastimarla de nuevo y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

Espero que les gusté cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les gusté.

Capitulo 2

PV de Severus

Casi no había dormido la verdad es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa niña, tendría que hablar con Albus y Minerva, me cambie la ropa y solo tome un café la verdad es que casi no tenia apetito, decidí ir por la Red Flu eso sería más rápido, cuando ingrese a las habitaciones privadas del director, me sacudí con un hechizo de limpieza las cenizas de la chimenea ya recuerdo porque odiaba este método de transporte pero la forma de llegar más rápida.

-Severus mi muchacho y ese milagro de verte aquí y de forma voluntaria; yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Quería hablar contigo y Minerva donde está por cierto.

- Tu madre aun no se ha levantado pero pasa algo malo Severus, tienes una mirada de preocupación, ven siéntate.

-Yo estoy bien, solo quiero hablar sobre un de los leones de Minerva; comencé a contarle todo lo que había descubierto Poppy en el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, mientas leía el informo medico podía ver ese brillo de ira en los ojos de mi padre adoptivo, ya era seguro que esa niña no iba a volver a casa de esos padres abusivos.

-Gracias Severus.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias sabes perfectamente que no apruebo el maltrato de ningún tipo y que piensas hacer.

-Por el momento voy a tramitar ante el ministerio este informe, y tenemos un año escolar para ubicarle una familia a esa chica.

-Ok ya que está todo arreglado me retiro tengo que hacer unas pociones antes de que comiencen las clases y esos ineptos empiecen a volar mi salón de clase.

-Mi muchacho porque no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros hace tiempo que no tenemos una comida en familia.

-Gracias Albus pero la verdad es que ya comí antes de venir.

-Un café no es un desayuno Severus; me dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Malditos elfos domésticos se meten donde no lo llaman; dije entre dientes.

-Entonces está decidido te quedas a comer, ve preparando la mesa mientras despierto a tu madre y me cambio; no me dejo ni protestar a veces su padre creía que aun era un niño, pero más queda me puse a reglar las cosas para el desayuno, me senté en la mesa con la prensa en las manos.

-Ok Severus a quien matates o de quien estas huyendo, porque tu estas desayunando voluntariamente si es un milagro.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa Minerva, muy voluntariamente no estoy aquí, y se te va a borrar esa sonrisa cuando te cuente algo; cuando termine de contarle ella tenía una cara de dolor.

-Como alguien puede lastimar alguien tan joven, eso nunca lo voy a entender, como es posible que a unos padres no le importe el dolor de su hijo, que clase de personas pueden ser; dijo mientras me tocaba con el rostro.

-Gente sin un corazón Minerva, pero las cosas van a cambiar, para esa joven, Albus se va a encargar de todo.

Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa y vi a mis padres adoptivos, ellos me habían salvado de tener una vida miserable, después de la muerte de mi madre en mi segundo año del colegio llegue estaba más muerto que vivo, mi padre casi me mata esa noche el me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre, cuando llegue a la enfermería Ponppy curo todas mis heridas externas, esa noche cuando desperté vi a Albus sentado en una silla lado de mi cama, el me explico que no volvería a casa que nadie me volvería a lastimar nunca más, esa noche había llorado como nunca lo había hecho antes, le me consoló y con el tiempo y con mucha paciencia las heridas internas también se fueron sanando, esas dos personas que estaban hay eran sus padres, no podía llevar su sangre, pero los ama igual.

-Severus debes comer más, estas muy delgado para mi gusto y debes cortarte el cabello ya lo tienes muy largó; me dijo Minerva yo solo rodee los ojos no se cual era la obsesión sobre mi peso, cuando sentí un golpe en el brazo; -Deja de hacer eso es de mala educación Severus.

-Ok Minerva lo que tu digas, pero deja mi cabello fuera de discusión el está bien así; le dije mientras me levantaba mejor huía antes de que esta mujer empezar a criticar otra cosa.

-Vas a ver a la Srta. Granger.

-Si a la hora del almuerzo, así que nos vemos en el comedor después.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente gracias a dios porque si otro cabeza de chorlito explotaba otra poción lo iba a matar lentamente, cuando las clases de la mañana terminaron me dirigí a la enfermería y lo que me encontré fue a esa niña como loca tratando de vestirse pero es que esta si cree que podrá salir de esta enfermería con tanta facilidad.

PV de Hernione

Cuando me desperté no podía ubicar donde estaba, me senté en la cama no me dolía nada me toque las costillas y ya no había ningún tipo de dolor como había pasado eso, no podía recordar la última vez que no tenía ninguna clase de dolor en mi cuerpo, me pare con cuidado y de pronto empecé a recordad todo, me había quedado dormida en el sofá del profesor mas tímido del todo el colegio, y hablando de colegio tenia clase y por la claridad que entraba por la venta podía decir que ya era más de medio día, pero como era posible que me había quedado dormida, empecé a vestirme a velocidad luz, cuando escuche que alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta, cuando voltee vi al Profesor Snape.

-Se puede saber que estás haciendo; me dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bueno profesor vera yo estaba...; no termine hablar cuando él está levantando su mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Sé exactamente lo que iba hacer señorita Granger, y la respuesta es no, usted va a permanecer en la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey diga.

-Pero profesor no puedo quedarme aquí voy a perder muchas clases y me voy a trazar más de lo que estoy; le dije casi en crisis.

-No Srta. Granger usted va a permanecer aquí y punto, así que por favor siéntese de nuevo que es hora del almuerzo.

-Pero..; no termine de protestar cuando él lo único que hizo fue señalar la cama indicándome que me sentara.

Cuando me senté en la cama, apareció una mesita con un almuerzo ligero, le verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito, pero cuando vi la cara del profesor claramente decía come sin peros, así que resinada y muy lentamente comencé a comer.

-Come con calma y estaré de regreso dentro de un rato; el me dijo mientras se iba.

Cuando termine de comer lo que pude aun que la verdad no fue mucho, el profesor Snape volvió y se sentó frente de mí.

-No has comido casi nada; dijo mientras arrugaba la cara.

-La verdad es que no puedo comer más profesor.

-Bueno eso es un habito que hay que cambiar no crees, quiero hablar contigo sobre unas cosas Hermione.

-De que será profesor; le dije con nerviosismo yo sabía de que él quería hablar.

-Recuerdas lo que paso anoche; yo moví la cabeza en confirmación; -Bueno cuando te quedaste dormida y te toque tenías mucha fiebre y por eso te traje a la enfermería, pero descubrimos unas cosas Hermione, voy hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que me conteste con la verdad; yo solo asistía con la cabeza, no podía decir la verdad porque cuando alguien se enteraba de sus padres la maltrataban y ellos trataban de ayudar siempre era peor.

-¿Hermione tus padres te han lastimado de alguna forma?

-No señor; le dije mientras miraba las manos.

-Hermione me gustaría que trataras de constatar la pregunta sin mentirme esta vez.

-No profesor mis padres nunca me han maltratado; trataba de sonar segura tenía que convencerlo.

-Ok si ellos no te han maltratado de donde vinieron todos esos hematomas que tenías y las costillas rotas, y eso solo son los solo unos poco de la lista que tengo aquí; yo no sabía que contestes sentía como mi garganta se secaba tenía que tener una buena excusas.

-Es que antes de venir al colegio tuve una caída bastante fuerte, señor solo es eso.

-Sabes cariño esas son las escusa más viejas para cubrir el maltrato, sabes que los medimagos pueden ver cada golpe que ha recibido una persona durante todo su vida, y tu chica has tenido muchos accidentes en tu corta vida. Quiero ayudarte, sé que es difícil confiar en alguien, se que siente que todos te van a traicionar y te van a dejar sola, pero te prometo que yo no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, voy a estar aquí si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosas; me dijo mientras me tocaba la mano unas lágrimas empezaron a salir me sentía confundida una parte de mi quería gritar que necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que la quisiera y otra parte me decía que merecía todo lo que me pasaba.

-Así porque no intentas contestas mi pregunta de antes.

-Bueno profesor yo merecía lo que mis padres hacían, yo hacía cosas raras o no podía hacer las cosas tan rápido como ellos querían y...

-Hermione primero que nada quiero que entiendas que nadie merece ser maltratado, se supone que tus padres están ahí para guiarte, ayudarte, educarte y quererte pero jamás maltratarte, quiero que entiendas que ellos están mal y no tu, segundo tu no tenías control de las cosas mágicas que pasaban a tu alrededor ningún niño puedo controlar esas explosiones mágicas y muchos menos se debe castigar porque no son tu culpa, me entiendes verdad.

-Si señor; pero de que servía lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo cuando volviera a casa en el verano mis padres me van a buscar una escusa para golpearme.

-Hemione quiero decirte que no vas a volver con tus padres; cuando salieron esas palabras de la boca del profesor entre en crisis.

-No profesor no por favor no me envíe a un orfanato, voy hacer buena se lo prometo, voy a tratar de mejorar, no voy hacer cosas raras pero no el envíe a un orfanato buaaaaaa; cuando me percate es que estaba en el regazo del profesor Snape y me estaba frotando la espalda me arrescote a su pecho podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazón era tan reconfortante, hasta que me calme.

-Te sientes mejor; yo solo moví mi cabeza en signo de afirmación; -No vas a ir a un orfanato ok, este años estarás aquí en el colegio y luego buscaremos una buena familia; yo solo podía recordad las palabras del profesor y si la familia que le iban a buscar eran malos y si no encajaba, pero estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en brazos del profesor.

PV de Severus.

Cuando Hermione había entrado en crisis había aplicado unas de las técnica de su madre y la verdad es que funciona bastante bien, a hora tenía a una niña de 11 años dormida en su regazo como te mentes en estos problema Severus, pero sentía una sensación que no había experimentado antes era algo que no podía explicar, pero lo que tenía bien claro era que tenía que protegerla.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca; le dije mientras la acostaba en la cama y le daba un beso en su frente.

Severus no se había percatado que ese momento alguien lo había visto y esa persona solo se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Espero que les gusté el capítulo cualquier idea es bienvenida.

Hasta el próximo


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me encantaron cuando los leí, me animan a seguir escribiendo, Colmillos y Crazzy76 gracias por la crítica constructiva voy a tratar de seguir tu consejo y mejorar, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Capitulo 3

Estaba sentada en la cama, no podía salir de la enfermería por lo menos en los próximos dos días, quería leer algunos libros para no retrasarme mucho pero la Señora Pomfrey no me dejaba ella quería que descansara solamente, pero la verdad es que si no hacia algo productivo en las próximas horas moriría de aburrimiento, me pregunto si eso es posible. Tampoco quería pensar mucho en la conversación que había tenido con el Profesor Snape, aunque había su lado positivo porque no volver a ver a mis padres eso sería un alivio, pero también estaba el lado negativo porque estaría con personas que no conozco y quien podía garantizar que ellos no serian peor que mis padres, el solo de pensar en esa posibilidad me recorre un escalofrió por el cuerpo, me acosté en la cama abrazando la almohada y enterrando mi cara en ella y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, de llorar en silencio sin emitir cualquier tipo de ruido, hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba cuando voltee y vi al profesor Snape lo único que hice fue abrazarlo, el gracias a dios no me rechazo solo me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a frotar mi espalda yo solo me estaba concentrado en los latidos de su corazón era una sensación tan extraña para mi, cuantas veces había querido que mis padres me abrazaran o por lo menos me dieran un gesto de amor.

Oye vamos cálmate, vamos Hermione calma, si sigues así te vas a enfermar - me decía mientras me separaba de él y me limpiaba las lagrimas- ¿Qué paso para que te pusieras así?

¿Qué fue lo que hice profesor?, fui mala o le hice algo a mis padres para que me odiaran tanto- le dije mientras más lagrimas caían.

Claro que no eres mala Hermione, ellos son los que están mal no tú, debes entender eso- me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos.

Pero algo tuve que hacer algo mal o hice algo que los hizo enfadar – le dije casi en crisis.

No hiciste nada Hermione ellos….

ENTONCES PORQUE ME ODIAN – prácticamente le estaba gritando – que hice, a caso fui tan mala hija que no merecí nunca un gesto cariñoso ni uno solo, tan mala persona soy, que solo merecía dolor y sufrimiento.

No cariño – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – Tú no eres mala ellos sí, ellos son lo que no te merecen, tu eres muy buena persona, eres especial.

No profesor yo no soy nada especial – le dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, quería aprovechar al máximo este momento, porque no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

Claro que si eres especial, eres una bruja muy inteligente, casi has memorizado los libros de primer año en tan solo semanas, vas hacer una bruja muy poderosa Hermione, solo debes tener confianza en ti – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos – porque yo confió en lo que hay aquí – me dijo me señalaba el corazón.

Gracias – le dije con gratitud le verdad nadie me había dicho nunca nada así, todos los que concia me trataron siempre como el bicho raro de la clase.

Bueno ya que estas más tranquila, porque no comemos algo – dijo mientras movía la varita y conjuraba una mesa para dos personas, luego fue a la chimenea dijo algo cuando regreso la comida apareció en la mesa.

Nos sentamos a comer – dijo mientras señalaba la mesa.

Profesor como hizo que la comida apareciera en la mesa, no he visto en ningunos de los libros que he leído que se puede hacer comida con magia – le pregunte mientras me servía.

La verdad es que no se puede crear comida de la nada, lo que hice fue solicitar a los elfos domésticos, que nos mandaran algo de comida.

Puedo hacerle una pregunta profesor – le dije con timidez, no quería que él se molestara por ser tan preguntona, al fin y al acabo a los adulto no le gusta que uno pregunte mucho.

Claro que si Hermione puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, y si tengo la respuesta te puedo asegurar que te la daré. – bueno al menos no le molesta que pregunte.

¿Que son los elfo domésticos?.

Bueno como te lo explico, ellos son unas criaturas mágicas que son devotos a la familia de magos que tienen designada servir ellos están obligados a servir a sus amos incluso contra su propia voluntad, si un amo llegase a dar una prenda a su elfo doméstico, éste quedará libre.- me quede con la boca abierta ellos son como esclavos

¿Y ellos sirven aquí en el colegio?

Si ellos son los que se encargan de la limpieza, de mantener todo ordenado y de lo más importante de la comida en lo que son muy buenos.

Yo pensé que eso se hacía con magia – le dije con cara de horror.

Bueno ellos usan magia para mantener todo ordenado – el me dijo mientras terminaba de comer

No me gusta la esclavitud es mala- le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos - Desde hoy voy a mantener mis cosas ordenadas no quiero darle más trabajos a ellos.

A ellos le gusta lo que hace Hermione, anda termina de comer- comencé a comer, de igual forma no me gustaba la idea que otras personas trabajen para ti sin ningún tipo de remuneración económica.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el solo movió la varita y todo está como antes los platos, la mesa y el resto de la comida desapareció.

Te voy a dejar este libro para que te entretengas – dios hasta los ojos me brillaron al fin algo para poder leer – Este libro me acompaño muchas veces cuando estuve enfermo, son las historias que se les leen a los niños antes de dormir.

Gracias, muchas gracias – cuando lo tome vi su portada era bellísima.

Estas importunando a mi paciente Severus – le dijo la Señora Pomfrey con las manos en la cadera.

Cálmate Ponppy solo le estaba dando algo para que la pobre chica se entretenga, la verdad es que no sé cómo no ha muerto de aburrimiento estando aquí encerrada – la Señora Pomfrey le estaba dando una mirada que fácilmente decía deja de hablar o te prometo que tendrás una muerte muy lenta.

Escúchame muy bien muchacho – creo que al profesor no le gusto ser llamado así por la forma que la estaba mirando - Ella debe estar descansando no leyendo libros, su cuerpo a sufrido mucho, así que déjala en paz antes que le recuerde al Director que el único que falta por el examen médico anual eres tú.

No te atreverías – le dijo con cara de horror

Pruébame – los dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente como en una guerra de miradas, pero al final la Señora Pomfrey gano.

Ok me voy Poppy, te veo después Hermiones, te recomiendo que leas la historias de la reliquia de la muerte es muy interesante- me dijo mientras le daba una mirada de odio a la Señora Pomfrey y ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

No vayas a cerrar muy fuerte la puerta cuando salgas Severus – el profesor solo murmuro algo y salió.

Gracias profesor será la primera que lea – cuando él se fue la Señora Pomfrey comenzó a revisión, la verdad es que nunca había estado también, no había ningún tipo de dolor, y ella estaba más que complacida por eso, me dijo que mañana ya podría regresar a mis clases pero que tomara todo con calma.

PV de Severus

Salí de la enfermería bastante molesto como se atrevía esa mujer a tratarlo como a un niño, pero pronto me vengaría por eso, ya estaba llegando al salón de clase y aun no había llegado ninguno de los mocosos, comencé a escribir en la pizarra las instrucciones con las que se suponían iban hacer una poción, pero con esos niños siempre lograban convertir hasta la poción más segura en una bomba nuclear, cuando sonó la campana ya todos estaba ya en el salón

Buenos tardes el día de hoy vamos hacer la poción de Curación de Forúnculos, esta tiene como finalidad desaparecer los forúnculos en el cuerpo tiene una hora y treinta minutos para realizarla, solo sigan las instrucciones que se encuentran en la pizarra – todos comenzaron a realizar su trabajo, cuando de pronto empecé a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, como alguien puede destruir con tanta facilidad el autoestima de una niña, como puedes dañar a tal extremo hasta hacer sentir a esa niña que no tiene ningún valor, que no es importante y lo más doloroso era que esas personas que hicieron tanto daño eran sus propios padres, pero un grito me sacaron de mis pensamiento, cuando levante la vista uno de los calderos estaba a punto de explotar, lance un hechizo que desapareció el contenido en segundos.

¡Longbottom pero tan difícil es que pueda seguir instrucciones!, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su ineptitud, limpie su área de trabajo y luego permanezca sentado – por dios casi vuela el salón, concéntrate Severus deja de pensar tanto y vigila a estos niños antes que se maten y me maten a mí.

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningún problema, por lo menos ya estaba en mi oficina revisan el desastre que los alumnos llaman tarea, pero por las barbas de Merlín a este niños nadie les enseño a usar una pluma nunca, esto era ilegible, parecía que una lechuza fue la que hizo la tarea en vez de cuando vi el nombre tenía que ser el mocoso Potter, la califique con D, y así estuve gran parte de la noche, cuando escuche la voz de Albus.

Severus estas ocupado – dijo mientras salía de la chimenea, enserio me estaba preguntado eso, es que lo pergaminos que hay en mi mesa son imaginarios.

¡No para nada Albus!, solo estoy jugando un rato a corregir las barbaridades que escriben mis estudiantes, pero pensando lo bien no estoy ocupado, ¿Por qué necesitas algo? – le dije entre dientes, quería decirle otras cosas pero cabrear a un Abus Dumbledore nunca termino bien para mí, eso lo había aprendido a las malas cuando era un adolecente.

No tenía que ser tan sarcástico Severus – me dijo con una ceja levantada – solo quería saber porque no te preséntate en el gran comedor para la cena.

No tenia apetito solo eso, así que aproveche el tiempo para revisar estas barbaridades – le dije mientras señalaba la mesa.

Severus es mejor que empiece a comer correctamente porque no me hago responsable de la decisión que pueda tomar tu madre sobre ese tema, eso solo un pequeño consejo – puse cara de horror esa mujer era capaz de poner a uno de esos malditos elfos a vigilar si estoy comiendo correctamente.

Tomare en cuenta tu consejo, pero dime Albus que más te trae a mi humilde oficina – le dije con cara de no me vas a engañar ya conocía muy bien a este hombre y mas conocía era esa mirada de tengo algo planeado y de solo imaginarlo me daba escalofríos.

¡Jajajaja! Veo que me conoces bien mi muchacho, solo quería pedirte ayuda con un tema – me dijo mientras comía un caramelo de limón de verdad era un milagro que este hombre aun conservara los dientes después de la cantidad de dulces que comía.

Y que en que te puedo ayudar.

Quiero que busques familias candidatas que puedan ser un buen hogar para la Señorita Granger. – me quede con la boca abierta.

Y porque yo.

Porque confió en tu criterio muchacho, y sé que la persona que escojas será más idónea. – bueno eso si es verdad porque no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera más daño que el habían hecho, tendría que buscar muy cuidadosamente pero encontraría a alguien que le diera una verdadera familia.

Ok Albus buscare una buena familia.

Espero que le guste el capitulo, cualquier idea o recomendación es bien recibida.

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Gracias chicos me encantan leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta la historia, la verdad es que soy nueva en esto, pero voy a tratar de mejorar con cada capítulo, gracias a todos.

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo

PV de Severus

Ya había pasado un mes desde he estado buscando una buena familia par Hermione, y aun no había logrado nada, ninguna de las familias eran apta para cuidarla, porque era tan difícil encontrar a alguien grrrrr eso me frustraba, cuando de pronto me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Minerva llamándome, cuando subí la vista vi su cara y era de pocos amigos.

¡Me decías algo Minerva! – le pregunte con cara de no haber roto un plato.

Severus llevo rato llamándote, podrías por favor prestar atención, eres peor que mis alumnos – dijo con áspera.

Claro que estoy prestando atención Minerva – le dije con una cara que claramente le dejaba claro que no me había gustado ser comparado con esos mocosos insoportable.

Pues no parece, sino más bien como si estuvieras en las nubes- me dijo con una ceja alzada, yo solo rodé los ojos sabia que eso la obstinaría.

La reunión pasó sin ningún inconveniente mas, cuando todos se estaban retirando Albus me pidió que me quedara.

Necesitas algo Albus, ¿porque tengo muchas cosa que hacer? – le dije con una voz que claramente mostraba fastidio, no era suficiente que me torturara con esas reuniones que si duraban una hora más buscaba la forma de una muerte rápida y sin tanto sufrimiento.

Si Severus necesito hablar un momento contigo, pero primero que nada me gustaría que cambiaras tu tono – cuando dijo eso mis mejillas estaban coloradas como era posible que este hombre me hiciera sentir como si tuviera 11 años de nuevo. – y de lo que quería hablar era sobre la Señorita Granger, has encontrado una familia para ella.

Aun no he encontrado a nadie que pueda cuidarla – le dije mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo esto iba a tomar más tiempo de que estaba pensando.

¿Pero Severus cuantas familias has visto?

Varias, pero ninguna cumple con los parámetros.

¿Y cual son esos parámetros si se puede saber?.

Primero que sepan sobre cómo tratar a un niño maltratado, que le den una estabilidad emocional, que sepan como educarla, eso significa que no la pueden consentir en todo solo porque ha tenido una infancia difícil, ella tiene que aprender que si hace algo malo debe castigado pero no de la forma que sus padres la trataron, tampoco debe ser muy viejos porque no tendrían ni la paciencia ni la fuerza para tratar con una niña de 11 años y también van a estar más pendiente de los nietos, pero tampoco deben ser muy jóvenes porque estarán pendiente de formar su propia familia, pero no pueden ser creyentes de la sangre pura porque ella es una nacida muggle.

Ok déjame entender uno debe ser una familia que conozca sobre maltrato infantil – yo solo asistí con la cabeza – dos deben tener una edad promedia ni muy viejos ni voy jóvenes y tres no debe tener ningún problema porque ella sea una nacida muggle, estoy en lo correcto Severus.

Si Albus está en lo correcto.

Pero Severus creo que encontré a la persona que cumple con tus parámetros – me dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que me decían claramente huye.

¿Quién sería la persona Albus?

Tu Severus quien más, tu conoces sobre el maltrato tu lo has vivido, se que puedes darle una buena educación, tiene una edad perfecta y no tienes ningún problema con la pureza de sangre vez cumples con todo los requisitos – me quede con cara de te has vuelto loco.

¡Albus te has vuelto completamente loco! – Prácticamente le estaba gritando- yo no puedo cuidar a un niño por dios santo es que tanto caramelos de limón te dañaron el cerebro – le dije mientras me paraba de la silla pero que le pasaba a esta hombre yo nunca podría cuidar a una niña.

Severus…

No Albus no se qué coño te está pasando por la cabeza, pero yo no puedo cuidar a nadie por dios, de verdad la vejez te ha vuelto completam…. – no termine de hablar cuando escuche un ¡paf! y luego sentí un fuerte dolor en mi parte trasera, cuando voltee vi la condenada paletita que odie toda la vida.

No olvides con quien estás hablando Severus Snape Dumbledore, que aun recuerdo como acabar con tus berrinches – me dijo mientras movía la mano y la maldita paleta desaparecía de mi vista, no podía creer lo que había pasado me había pegado, eso no había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo, creo que esta vez si me pase.

Padre disculpa no fue mi intención faltarte el respeto.

Disculpa aceptada, y bien vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho con respecto a la Señorita Grangre.

Pero padre yo no…

Severus quiero que recuerdes que eres una buena persona, y podrás darle una buena vida a esa niña – me dijo mientras me tocaba el hombro.

Pero como lo sabes – le pregunte viendo al piso y si lo arruinaba y si lastimaba a Hermione.

Porque confió en el hombre en el que te has vuelto, si sé que hay en tu corazón Severus, y así es la única forma en que me des una nieta no Severus.

Ja Ja Ja muy gracioso Albus, déjame pensar en eso y también me gustaría hablar primero con Hermione antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Ok tomate tu tiempo – me retire de la oficina de Albus, sería posible que pueda ser un padre, y si lo arruinaba y si me convertía en Tobías, y si la lastimaba más de lo que sus padres ya lo hicieron, cuando de pronto me di cuenta ya estaba en las mazmorras bueno después hablare con Hermione.

Ya estaba en el gran comedor como odiaba este día, en Halloween el Gran Comedor se encuentra adornado con calabazas flotantes que tiene una vela encendida en su interior y algunas otras cosas como colgantes o volados naranjas y negros. La comida es altamente especial en la noche de este día. Los Elfos Domésticos preparan deliciosos dulces, tartaletas, panqueques y pasteles orientados a Halloween. Eso significaba que tendrías una gran cantidad de niños hiperactivos y enfermos el día de mañana, no entendía porque tenían que darles tantos dulces, pero claro si para mi padre hoy era el día mas importante de todo el año, dios a veces era peor que los mocosos cuando se trataba de dulces.

Había pasado un rato y estuve buscando a Hermione pero no la podía ver, entre los leones donde se habrá metido, ella sabe que no debe faltar a las comidas, cuando de pronto el idiota de Quirinus Quirrell, llego gritando que había un Troll de la Montaña, causando un terrible pánico entre todos los estudiantes.

Prefectos lleven a los más jóvenes a sus respetivas casas, profesores traten de ubicar al Troll – dijo Albus mientras todos nos empezábamos a mover, cuando recordé la piedra, era mejor verificar si estaba bien, cuando subí al tercer piso y entre lo primero que vi fue ese perro y el muy idiota me ataco, cuando vuelva a ver a Hagrid lo mato con mis propias manos o aun que no sé quien es mas idiota si Hagrib o Albus, tener un animal tan peligroso en un colegio grrrr, por lo menos la piedra está bien, cuando vi mi pierna había mucha sangre, que fastidió voy a tener que ir a la enfermería por esto, cuando comencé a bajar me encontré con Minerva que estaba viendo, cuando me acerque me quede helado.

PV de Hermione

Estaba en el baño de chicas del primer piso llorando, no quería estar cerca de nadie ya estaba cansada que se burlaban de mí y me llamaban por diferentes nombre, ellos pensaba que era gracioso pero la verdad es que me hacían sentir mal, a veces odiaba este colegio como lo hice con todos alguna vez podría estar en un colegio donde no me trataran mal, mas lagrimas salían como odiaba a ese Ron Weasley, cuando escuche un fuerte ruido, cuando me asome quede helada había un gran Troll, no sabía si correr o quedarme hay, cuando llegaron Ron y Harry.

Hermione estas bien – me pregunto Harry

Si estoy bien…. – le dije mientras el Troll rompía el baño y Harry se le lanzaba a la espalda y metía su varita en la nariz, que asco.

¡Ron has algo! – le grito Harry

Wingardium Levisa – grito Ron

No Ron es Wingardium Leviosa – le dije

Wingardium Leviosa – el dijo de nuevo y el gran mazo del Troll lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que callera al piso.

¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – Cuando voltee vi al Profeso Snape con las manos en la cadera y con la vena de la frente a punto de reventar, ok eso no era bueno – Creo que hice una pregunta.

Bueno vera profesor… - dijo Harry pero yo lo interrumpí

Fue mi culpa Profesor Snape, escuche sobre el Troll y creí que podía detenerlo sola, y bueno Harry y Ron vinieron y me ayudaron – dios mío que me crean.

Señorita Grangre lo que hizo fue muy peligroso, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de sensatez, y 20 puntos a cada uno de ustedes señores por ayudar a una compañera – yo solo sonreí al final la profesora no quito puntos eso era bueno pero cuando vi la cara del profesor Snape, era como si quisiera matar a todos dentro de ese baño. – Ok vamos a la sala común que todos necesitamos descansar.

Señorita Granger espere un momento – me dijo el profesor, yo trague grueso esto no avecina nada bueno.

Si señor – cuando todos se fueron el profesor me indico que me acercara cuando lo hice me tomo de la mano y empezamos a salir y nos fuimos la oficina privadas del profesor, cuando llegamos él empezó a lanzar unos hechizos.

PV de Severus

Cuando Hermione explico lo que según ella había sucedido, no le creí ni una palabra, pero de la forma que la estaba viendo los mocosos Potter y Weasley se veía claramente que iba a tener al fin unos amigos, cuando estuvimos solos la tome de la mano y la lleve a la oficina lance unos hechizos para ver que estaba bien y gracias a Merlín estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Ok Hermione quiero saber que fue lo que paso – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Profesor ya le dije yo había es….

No me gustan las mentiras Hermione, así que inténtalo de nuevo – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno profesor lo que paso fue…. – y comenzo a contarme todo lo que había paso ese mes, pero porque ella no me había contado nada de eso, yo no voy a permitir que nadie la intimide, voy a tener una conversación muy seria con mi querido ahijado eso de estar molestando a una niña no era de caballeros, cuando ella termino si historia me quede un rato en silencio, moví la varita y dos tazas de té y unas galletas aparecieron en la mesa.

Hermione porque no me dijiste nada de esto antes, te pude haber ayudado – le dije mientras le daba una taza de té.

Porque estoy acostumbrada a resolver mis cosas – me dijo con la mirada al piso.

Cariño no tienes que resolver nada sola, estoy aquí para ayudarte, si alguien te intimidad vienes y yo voy a ver la forma de que esa persona no se le vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer algo así.

¡Profesor! – dijo casi en un grito

El punto es que no tienes que estar sola, voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Gracias profesor – me dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro

Hermione tengo un candidato para que sea tu tuto – le dije con algo de miedo

¿Quién es profesor?

Bueno veras, no sé si te va a gustar la idea, tú que pensarías si yo fuera tu tutor legar- le pregunte con terror y decía que no.

En serio profesor, no está jugando conmigo.

Claro que no estoy jugando, entonces que dices

Claro que si profesor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

A por cierto estas castigada por una semana, estará en detención conmigo así que no hagas planes esta semana – por los menos con una semana manteniéndola vigilada se me calman estos nervios.

Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o idea es muy bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Harry Potter no me pertenece lo único que hago es jugar un rato con ellos

Gracias a todos, me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta la historia, espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a todos.

Capitulo 5

Hoy comienza la semana de detención y estoy aterrada, porque cuando algunos de mis compañeros se enteraron que tendría detención con Snape mediaron hasta el pésame, me decían que esa semana sería la más dura que tendría en toda mi vida, por ser un Gryffindor no tendrían compasión, cuando llegue a la puerta de la oficina no tenía el valor de tocar y si era verdad, y si era como todo el mundo decía, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí hay con la mano lista para tocar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Te vas aquedar toda la noche en la puerta señorita Granger – me dijo con una ceja levantada.

No señor ya iba a tocar – le dije mientras miraba el piso.

Entonces pasa, que hay varias cosas que quiero hablar contigo, antes que comiences con la detención – me dijo mientras se movía de la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar. - Siéntate – me dijo mientras me señalaba el sofá, cuando me senté, apareció un juego de té y galletas, estaba tan nerviosa, pero cuando me empecé a tomar el té, sentí un calor que recorría por todo mi cuerpo y se empezó a calmar los nervios, me sentía tan relajada.

Veo que estas más relajada, que fue lo que te dijeron esos idiotas Grynffidor, para que llegaras tan nerviosa – me dijo mientras tomaba té.

Bueno que no sería una semana muy divertida – le dije un poco tímida y el solo rodo los ojos.

Anda termina tu té – la verdad es que estaba muy bueno y cuando lo termine estaba tan relajada todo preocupación se había ido.

Disculpe la pregunta profesor, ¿Qué tenía el té? – le dije tímidamente.

Tiene una poción para calmar los nervios, ya la prepararas en unos años, pero como puedes ver que funciona perfectamente – me dijo con una sonrisa, era muy raro verlo sonreír, se veía tan joven que edad tendría.

Gracias profesor – le dije mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita

Bueno Hermione quería hablar contigo, sobre los papeles para ser tu tutor legal – un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y si se había arrepentido y si ya no me quería yo solo baje la mirada - Ya los firme a hora legalmente tu tutor – me dijo mientras me mostraba el pergamino, yo no lo podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, de verdad firmo los papeles, era verdad.

De verdad los firmo- le dije con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Claro que los firme, te di mi palabra no – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – Quiero que sepas algo Hermione siempre voy a cumplir con mis promesas, sé que es difícil confiar en las personas, pero te prometo que voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites ok – me dijo mientras me limpiaba unas lagrimas silenciosas que caían.

Gracias profesor – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, me encantaba como olía crema de afeitar y loción, quiero guardar estos momentos en mi memoria, tenía tan pocos recuerdo de muestra de afecto que los poco que tenia los añoraba.

Y otra cosa mientras no estemos en clase puedes llámeme Severus – me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo – Pero eso si, donde se te ocurra llamarme Sev, Seve o cualquier otro diminutivo te juro que pasaras tanto tiempo en el laboratorio cortando tantos ingredientes para las pociones que cuando salgas seria una viejita.

Ok Severus prometo no decirte ningún diminutivo – le dije mientras sonreía el resto de la semana paso sin ningún tipo de problema, la verdad es que la detención no fue tan traumática como yo creía, la verdad es que todos habían exagerado y la parte buena es que desde el evento del Troll había hecho ya dos amigos de mi casa, Harry era muy buen amigo un poco despistado en las clases y las tareas, y Ron aun no me caía del todo bien, ya estaba en el gran comedor, sirviéndome el desayuno y leyendo el profecta cuando llego Harry.

Hola Hemione ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto mientras tomaba algo para desayunar.

Estoy leyendo el Profeta. – le dije mientras lo mostraba

¿Hay algo interesante? – yo solo encogí los hombro.

Solo estoy leyendo sobre un robo en Grincotts, pero….

¡Es imposible!, Grincotts es impenetrable, es unos de los lugares más seguros del mundo – dijo Ron con cara de no creerlo – Para ver – y empezó a leer

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRNGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo oscuro magos y brujas desconocidos. _

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registro había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. _

_Pero no vamos a decirles que había allí, así que mantengas las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene, declaro esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts. _

¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estuve con Hagrid hay! – dijo Harry con cara de horror.

Bueno chicos me imagino que los Aurores están investigando- cuando vi mi reloj y ya era casi la hora de clase - Es mejor que nos vallamos o vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase de vuelo – les dije mientras me levantaba

¿Y con quien nos toca esa clase? – pregunto Harry

Slytherin – respondí con desgano, la verdad prefería ver clase con cualquiera que con ellos, eran presumidos, fastidiosos se creían mejor en todo.

Perfecto – dijo Harry en tono sombrío – Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

Tranquilo Harry vas hacerlo bien, solo trata de ignorar a Malfoy y todo saldrá bien – le dije para darle animo, pero la verdad es como uno puede ignorar a ese niño mimado me caía tan mal.

Calma hombre que aun no sabes si vas hacer el ridículo – dijo Ron de forma razonable – De todos modos, se que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en Quidditch, pero de seguro que es pura palabrería.

Nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch, porque hay seria la clase, dios estaba tan nerviosa, esto de volar no era algo que podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque había tratado de leer todo sobre el vuelo sobre escobas, hasta había leído un libro llamado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _pero nada de lo que leía me calmaba los nervios, si no me ponían más nerviosa, y si no lograba volar. Cuando llegamos los Slytherins ya estaban allí y también veinte escobas perfectamente alineadas en el suelo, cuando llego la Señora Hooch, era una mujer baja pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

Buenos ¿Qué están esperando una invitación? – bramó– Cada uno al lado de una escoba, vamos rápido que no tenemos todo el día.

Mire mi escoba como si fuera un animal salvaje que en cualquier momento me iba a atacar, vamos Hermione tu puedes solo sigue las instrucciones y todo saldrá con éxito, me decía mentalmente mientras hacía respiraciones profundas.

Extienda su mano derecha sobre la escoba – nos indico la señora Hooch- y digan "arriba"

¡ARRIBA! – gritamos todos.

Mi escoba apenas se movía, cuando voltee a ver Harry al igual que Malfoy tenían las escobas en sus manos, intente en varias oportunidades hasta que por fin la escoba llego a mis manos, luego la señora Hooch nos enseño como montarnos a en las escobas, como sujetarla. Cuando todos estamos listo, la señora Hooch nos indico.

Ahora cuando suene el silbato, van a dar una fuerte patada, y van a mantener las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados.. tres…dos..

La señora Hooch no termino de hablar cuando Neville ya está en el cielo dando vueltas como loco, ella empezó a llamarlo, pero el solo subía mas y mas, su cara estaba pálida y se veía bastante asustada, cuando un fuerte BUM retumbo en el campo y Neville quedo tirado en la hierba, la señora Hooch se inclino sobre él, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

La muñeca esta fracturado, vamos chico te llevare a la enfermería – dijo la señora Hooch mientras volteaba y nos decía.

No se muevan mientras llevo al chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están no quiero a nadie en el cielo o estarán fuera de Hogwarts mas rápido de lo que digan _Quidditch _- dijo la señora Hooch mientras se alejaba con Neville.

Tú crees que este bien – le dije a Harry con preocupación

Si la Señora Pomfrey, ella la puede arreglar en minutos – dijo Ron, cuando nos percatamos Malfoy estaba tomando la recordadora que había recibido Neville en el desayuno.

Deja eso Malfoy, que eso no es tuyo – le dijo Harry

Pues que tu amiguito la busque en el techo del colegio – dijo Malfoy mientras se montaba en su escoba y empezaba a alejarse – Que paso Potter no vas a buscar el regalo de tu amigo.

Cuando Harry se fue a montar en la escoba lo tome del brazo, la verdad es que no quería que lo expulsara por una bisutería.

Harry no lo hagas recuerda lo que dijo la señora Hooch, no puede volar si ella no está aquí, no querrás que te expulsen verdad – le dije mientras lo soltaba.

Que paso Potter le estas pidiendo permiso a tu novia para poder volar – dijo el idiota ese en tono burlón mientras jugaba con la recordadora, cuando el empezó alejarse Harry no aguanto más y se fue tras él, grrrr porque lo hombres tenían que ser tan básicos, lo iban a expulsar por tonto, estuvieron peleando por la recordadora hasta que Malfoy la lanzo contra el muro y Harry hizo un movimiento rápido, que habría jurado que se iba a estrellar con la pared, de verdad es bueno, parecía que había a prendido a volar hace muchos años y no hace una hora, cuando Harry baja de la escoba todos empieza a aplaudir pero en eso lo llamo a profesora Mcgonagall y se lo lleva.

¿Tú qué crees que quiere la profesora Mcgonagall? – me pregunto Ron, yo solo rodé los ojos de paso que los hombres son básicos tan son tonto.

La verdad no sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno – le dije mientras se acercaba Malfoy - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

De ti nada sangre sucia – la verdad no entendí para nada el insulto, pero tuvo que ser algo feo porque Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

Discúlpate Malfoy – le dijo Ron mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

Yo no pienso disculparme con una sangre sucia y muchos menos porque un traído me lo diga – cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, tanto Ron, Malfoy y yo teníamos las varitas en manos, yo no iba a dejar que lastimaran a Ron porque me estaba defendiendo, pero de pronto alguien se aclaro la garganta y cuando volteamos el profesor Snape estaba con su típica mirada de mato a estos mocosos.

¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – pregunto, pero la verdad es que ninguno se había atrevido a ni a moverse – Bajen las varitas ¡YA!, ok quien empezó.

Los tres empezamos hablar al mismo tiempo, cada uno señalaba al culpable, pero creo que no fue muy buena la idea.

¡SUFICIENTE! Quiero que hablen uno a la vez, Malfoy.

Bueno profesor, Weasleys y Granger fueron los que comenzaron, ellos me quisieron atacar primero – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual provocaba borrar pero de un golpe.

Granger ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – esa pregunta no se la espero Malfoy, pensó que el profesor solo se quedaría con su versión.

Bueno profesor es verdad que nosotros sacamos primero las varitas – cuando dije eso la ceja izquierda del Severus casi le llega al cabello, ok era mejor explicar antes que empiece a quitar puntos como loco – Pero fue porque él me llamo sangre sucia.

Cuando dije esas dos simples palabras que aun no entiendo bien el insulto, pero definitivo era algo muy pero muy grave, porque los ojos del profesor tenían un brillo peligroso que nunca había visto antes, hasta Malfoy se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta que toda la rabia del profesor se dirigía a él.

Malfoy espera en mi oficina – le dijo entre dientes y cuando volteo a verme a mí y a Ron, trague grueso – Y ustedes 5 puntos menos para Grynffidor, recuerden que los duelos están prohibidos, están advertidos los dos

Si señor – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Y que están esperando todos para recoger las escobas y guardarlas – cuando todo el mundo se fue el me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

Señorita Granger la quiero ver en mi oficina después de la cena.

Si señor – creo que estoy en problemas.

Hermione de la que nos salvamos, el solo quito 5 punto eso es un milagro – me dijo Ron.

Si tienes razón nos salvamos de una buena, y Ron gracias por defenderme – le dije mientras le daba la mano.

Espero que les guste, cualquier crítica e idea es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Feliz día del Amor y la Amista para todos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya a saben que cualquier idea o comentario es bien recibida.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capitulo 7

PV de Severus

Ha hora si me iba a escuchar Draco, ya le había al vertido sombré esa palabra, dios como la odio me trae malos recuerdos y a demás es denigrante, cuando entre a mi despacho vi a mi ahijado sentado frente al escritorio, por lo menos ya ha aprendido a seguir instrucciones.

Ok Draco dime qué fue lo ¿Que te dije el verano sombré esa palabrita tuya? - le dije mientras me sentaba en la punta del escritorio con los brazos cruzado.

Lo siento tío de verdad - me dijo con los ojos con lágrimas aun sin caer.

Draco te hice una pregunta

Que no debía decirla, porque ofendo a las personas y no importa si eres nacido de muggles o de una familia con un linaje antiguo, sigues siendo una bruja o mago - me dijo mientras se miraba las manos.

Ok por lo menos prestas atención a lo que te dijo, entonces no creo que tengas problemas para responder esta pregunta, ¿Que fue lo que te dije que te pasaría si te escuchaba decir de nuevo esa palabra? - vi como sus ojos se agrandaron, claro que recordaba lo que le había dicho - Estoy esperando Draco

Tío de verdad no lo vuelvo hacer, si quieres no me vuelvo a fastidiada a Granger - me dijo más que nervios

Sobre la señorita Granger ya hablaremos después de tu castigo, hay algunas cosas que han cambiado y sigo esperado que me respondas a mi pregunta y sabes que no soy muy paciente Señor Malfoy - y le di una de mis mejores miradas

Que estaría castigado preparando los ingredientes más asquerosos para tus pociones por mucho mucho tiempo - me dijo mientras mirabas sus manos.

Exacto Draco, me gustaría que me veas a la cara cuando te hablo, es de buena educación.

Lo siento tío.

Estas en detención durante un mes...

QUE ES MUCHO TIEMPO TÍO

Pueden ser dos si tu quieres - el solo negó con la cabeza - como iba diciendo durante ese mes es mejor que no hagas planes ni siquiera los fines de semana, solo puedes estar en clase o en el gran comedor, si no está ahí te quiero en la sala común.

Si señor - dijo con desgano

Y Draco última advertencia me entero que insultas a alguien de la forma que lo hiciste a la señorita Granger y si me vas a conocer enojado, me entendiste

Si señor - dijo bastante desanimado.

Muy ha hora tratemos el siguiente tema ¿Por qué cuando llegue tenían las varitas en mano? Si sabes que está prohibido tener duelos en la escuela de verdad quieres irte de la escuela tan rápido Draco – le pregunte

Claro que no me quiero ir de la escuela, pero tío todo es culpa de Potter – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Pero al Señor Potter no lo vi ni siquiera cerca Draco – le dijo con extrañes no había visto a ese mocoso por ninguna parte.

Es que él se cree el mejor del colegio tío, con su cara yo no rompo ni un plato – me dijo con cara de molestia

Ok pero aun no comprendo porque cuando llegue ustedes tenían las varitas en manos y porque es culpa de Potter.

Bueno todo comenzó…. – el me dijo como había desobedecido a su instructora de vuelo, y como comenzó la pelea que llevo a casi tener un duelo, pero por dios si estos mocosos apenas saben usar las varitas y ya quieren tener duelos, estos niños van hacer mi muerte.

Ok lo que te puedo informar que este mes va hacer muy largo Draco – le dije mientras el ponía cara de horror – te quiero en tu dormitorio y quiero que escribas 1000 veces debo pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar las quiero en dos días.

Ok tío – me dijo mientras se levantaba con cara deprimida

Ven acá granuja – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y el empezó a llorar - Oye tranquilo vamos, ya no estoy enojado contigo – le dije mientras le frotaba la espalada como cuando era más pequeño.

Tío ¿Por qué defiendes a Granger? – me dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manda, estos niños, le di un pañuelo.

Bueno Draco con respecto a la señorita Grangre te informo que a hora soy su tutor, así que esperó que la trates con respecto – le dije bastante serio

Pero ¿Por qué? tío ella es es….

Yo que tu pensaría mejor lo que vas a decir de Granger – le dije con una ceja levantada.

Que ella es una sabelotodo y que nunca para de hablar, eso era lo que iba a decir – me dijo con cara de inocencia - pero tío ¿por que eres su tuto?

Eso Draco no es tu incumbencia, lo único que te debe interesar es que no quiero que la moleste y nos mas insultos, ha hora es parte de la familia, entendido

Estaba bien tío entendido.

Muy Draco te quiero en la sala común, esas líneas no se van a escribir solas – le dije mientras le daba una palmada para que empezara a caminar.

Adiós tío.

Estaba revisando los trabajo del los estudiantes, pero no me podía concentrar que castigo le habían dado al mocoso dorado de Albus, pero la curiosidad era mayor que cualquier cosa, así que empecé a caminar a la oficina de Minerva, toque la puerta.

Pasa Severus – me dijo todos los profesores teníamos un identificador en las puerta para saber quien está afuera – Que puedo hacer por ti.

Nada solo estaba pasando por aquí – le dije mientras me sentaba y ella se me quedo mirando con cara de no te creo ni un poco.

Muy Severus ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo mientras dejaba la pluma en la mesa – Severus si tú no tienes nada que hacer yo si tengo trabajo, así que busca a otra persona a quien molestar.

Minerva tanto amor me sorprende – ella solo alzo una ceja – ok quiero saber que hicieses con el mocoso Potter.

Yo sabía que algo tenías en manos, tu pasar a mi oficina sin una escusa eso sería un milagro - me dijo con una sonrisa – El señor Potter será el nuevo buscador del equipo.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, el mocoso había roto las reglas del colegio y lo que hacen es premiarlo, eso es típico de ella.

Minerva acabo de escuchar correctamente, dijiste que Potter es tu nuevo buscador - le dije con cara de aun no lo puedo creer.

Si Severus escuchaste correctamente, Albus dio la autorización para que el Señor Potter juegue en el equipo – me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla

Claro que San Potter puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con las reglas del colegio – le dije de forma bastante grosera – En vez de castigarlo tú solo lo premias, siempre fue lo mismo, no importa que tus leones rompan las malditas reglas a ellos solo se les premia todo lo que hagan, pero hubiera sido unos de mis chicos y tu serias la primera que lo tendrías en detención, pero claro para ti siempre son más importante tus estudiantes sobre cualquiera otro y tu maldita gana de ganar la copa.

Severus no te…. – ni siquiera deje que terminara de hablar, me levante de la silla y Salí de su oficina, cerrando la puerta de forma nada cuidadosa, estaba furioso, no estaba que mataba a alguien, me fui mi habitación privada, necesitaba un trago, Minerva trataba a Harry como si fuera James, cuando estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, tocaron la puerta, de verdad espero que sea importante, cuando abro la puerta era Hermione.

Buenas noches profesor – me dijo de forma tímida, yo solo me moví para que ella pudiera entrar.

Hola Hermione, que te trae por aquí – ella solo se me quedo viendo como si no entendiera.

Profesor usted me dijo que viniera, después de la cena – claro el intento de duelo que había tenido en la tarde, pero ya había pasado la hora de la cena, el tiempo paso volando.

Claro tienes razón, solo estaba un poco distraído no me fije en la hora, quieres algo de tomar – le ofrecí pero ella solo negó con la cabeza – Hermione quiero saber que fue lo que paso en la clase de vuelo.

Ella comenzó con la historia, por lo menos Draco no me había mentido, cuando ella termino de explicar yo solo me quede mirándola por un rato, ella se movía inquieta en el sofá, cuando decidí hablar.

Hermione quiero dejar claro que los duelos están prohibidos en el colegio y por lo tanto espero que no vuelva a repetirse, como castigo quiero que escribas 1000 veces _debo pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar_ las quiero en dos días.

Si señor las tendré lista a tiempo – me dijo un poco más calmada.

Ok ya que tu castigo está decidido quiero saber ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana?, ¿Cómo te han tratado los otros estudiantes?

Bueno ya tengo dos amigos Ron y Harry – porque tenía que ser el mocoso Potter – Y los demás me han tratado mejor, sabes ya no me tratan como un bicho raro.

Eso espero porque si te tratan mal, me van a conocer molesto – ante esa declaración ella solo sonrió, esta niña no está acostumbrada que la pongan de primer lugar.

Severus gracias – me dijo mientras de acurrucaba en mi, se sentía también tener a alguien cerca, solo le di un beso a esa espesa cabellera.

Severus tu querrías leerme un rato, claro si quieres, no es nada obligatorio.

Tranquila claro que si quiero leer – con un movimiento de la mano tenía un libro de cuento en la mano y comencé a leer, cuando me percate Hermione casi estaba dormida gran parte en mi regazo, estuve un rato así, disfrutando el momento hasta que escuche la voz de Albus que salía por la chimenea.

Severus estas hay – yo solo rodé los ojos como si él no supiera que estaba en la oficina.

Si Albus estoy aquí – le dije y lo vi salir de la chimenea.

Severus que fue lo que le hiciste a tu madre, para que llegara tan alterada a mi oficina – me dijo un poco molesto, era claro cuando alguien hacia molestar a Minerva ello terminaba pagándolo con Albus y el luego hacia pagara al infractor, esa era siempre la misma cadena.

Le dije la verdad nada mas Albus, no es problema mío que ella no acepte que se le diga la verdad – le dije con voz molesta

Yo que tu bajara el tonito Severus, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, para que ella este tan molesta? – me dijo mientras se acerba a mí de forma amenazadora, yo quería levantarme y alejarme pero tenía a Hermione en mi regazo.

Dejame a costar a Hermione antes de seguir hablando – le dije mientras cargaba a la niña y la llevaba en mi cama, debía hacer una habitación extra para la niña, cuando la puse en la cama, transforme su uniforme por ropa para dormir, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado

Buenas noches cariño – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, cuando estaba saliendo me voltee y la vi se veía tan pequeña en esa cama tan grande. Cuando salí de la habitación vi a mi padre sentado muy cómodamente, muy Severus no te dejes intimidar por este hombre tan viejo, iba dando aminos, eres un adulto.

Muy Albus de que querías hablar – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

No te hagas el listo conmigo muchacho ¿Que fue lo que paso? – me pregunto, respiré hondo y empecé a contar, cuando termine lo que había pasado, Albus no se veía muy feliz que digamos pero la verdad, esta vez no me importaba sus sentimientos.

Y eso fue todo lo que pasó Albus, y sigo insistiendo que el mocoso tuvo que ser castigo en vez de premiarlo, pero como mi opinión nunca es tomada en cuenta – le dije mientras tomaba un trago.

Lo único que te puedo decir es que no te tengo que dar explicaciones porque tomo las decisiones muchacho, pero se le dio el permiso a Harry porque el chico es bueno, es un natural en el aire y Minerva me lo pidió – yo solo sonreí, esos es verdad lo que Minerva pedía el lo daba – Por lo cual te pido que te disculpes con tu madre, por tu actitud en la tarde.

Disculparme eso no… - no termine de hablar cuando escuche un grito que venía de mi habitación, salí corriendo cuando entre con la varita en mano, lo que vi me tomo por sorpresa, era Hermione la que estaba gritando estaba teniendo una pesadilla, guarde mi varita y me acerque y la empecé a consolar.

Hermione – la llame – Vamos cariño despierta, es solo una pesadilla.

Cuando ella despertó, y vi sus ojos estaban todo rojo y mas lagrimas caían, ella solo me abrazo y comenzó a llorar mas, lo único que se me ocurrió fue colocarla en mi regazo y comencé a mecerla, mientras le frotaba la espalda.

Ya no llores, vamos cariño ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Que tú me regresabas porque no era buena, y mis padres me volvían hacer daño, yo me voy a portan bien pero no me devuelvas Seve.

Nunca bebe, siempre sestaras aquí conmigo – y así estuvimos hasta que ella se durmió de nuevo, cuando la deje en la cama y ponía un hechizo que me indicara si algo malo le pasaba, me fue a la sala, lo que vi fue una cama, yo solo negué con la cabeza Albus había transformado mi hermoso sofá en una cama matrimonial, me acosté había tenido un día largo, por lo menos la cama esta cómoda.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya a saben que cualquier idea o comentario es bien recibida, se les quiere.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capítulo 7

Hoy era el primer día que me invitaban a tomar el té, bueno Hagrid había invitado a Harry y él me dijo que si lo quería acompañar la verdad es que estaba un poco curiosa sobre Hagrid la única vez que lo había visto más o menos cerca fue el primer día de clase, la verdad estaba un poco a curiosa porque Harry me había dicho que era mita humano y mita gigante nunca había conocía a nadie como él.

¿Harry estas seguro que Hagrid no se va a molestar si voy contigo? - le pregunte con un poco de duda al fin y al cabo solo había invitado a Harry.

Tranquila Hermio, yo le pregunte si podía llevar a alguien y me dijo que si - por lo menos le había preguntado

Y si no le caigo bien Harry - le dije un poco temerosa

Tranquila Hermio, que le vas a caer súper bien, y vas a ver que Hagrid es buena onda, a el le gusta que lo visiten - me dijo

Esta bien si tú dices que no hay problema, pero nos tenemos que a apurar que vamos ya tarde - y lo tome del brazo para que me siguiera el paso.

Ya estábamos por llegar a la cabaña cuando nos encontramos con Malfoy, que fastidió.

Para dónde vas cuatro ojos - le dijo Malfoy a Harry pero no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que fastidiarnos

¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - le dije de mala forma

¿Qué paso Potter tu novia tiene que hablar por ti y te tiene que defender? - dijo con una sonrisa que provocaba borrársela de un golpe.

Nadie me tiene que defender, yo puedo perfectamente contigo Malfoy - le dijo mientras ponía las manos en forma de puño.

¿Qué miedo Potter? - le dijo mientras los dos gorilas que llamaba amigos se pusieron a la espalda de Malfoy.

¿Qué paso Malfoy no te puedes defenderte solo, tienes que tener siempre a tus guardaespaldas cerca, para buscar pelea? vamos Harry no perdamos el tiempo con este idiota - le dije mientras agarraba por el brazo a Harry y trataba de alejarlo de Malfoy no quería que se metiera en problemas por ese mocoso mimado.

Porque no te callas Granger que nadie te ha pedido tu opinión - me dijo mientras me empujaba.

No la toques Malfoy - le dijo Harry mientras lo empujaba y el caía al suelo.

Eres hombre muerto Potter - el dijo mientras se levantaba y se tiraba sobre Harry, y así comenzó la pelea, los dos comenzaba a forcejar, lo único que podía ver eran como los golpea iban y venían, trate de separarlos pero no podía, hasta me dieron un golpe en la cara y caí el suelo, pero en ese momento vi como ambos eran separados y estaban levitando.

¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando aquí? - cuando voltee vi a Severus con cara de querer matar a alguien y los dos grandulones amigos de Malfoy habían huido los muy cobardes - hice una pregunta- los tres empezamos a hablar a la vez.

Uno a uno - pero de pronto se me quedo viendo y dejo caer a Harry y Malfoy y se acercó a mí y me tomo el rostro en sus manos - ¿Que te paso en la mejilla?, ¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Fueron esos salvajes? ¿Quien se atrevió a golpearte Hermione? - dijo un tono de voz tan bajo que los tres nos quedamos congelados en el sitio.

Como los tres ni dijimos nada el nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, Harry y Malfoy iban delante y yo iba a lado de Severus el tenía su mano en mi hombro, tenía un poco de miedo, el no se veía nada feliz con la pelea, y el golpe que tenía en la cara, cuando llegamos a su oficina, movió su varita y aparecieron tres sillas frente a su escritorio, ni siquiera tuvo que decirnos que nos sentáramos, antes de que el abriera la boca ya estábamos sentado no queríamos hacerlo molestar más de lo que ya estaba.

Voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿Que fue ese espectáculo tan bajo que dieron dos jóvenes respetables? pelearse como animales salvajes, por Merlin ¿Que estaban pensando? - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazo.

Profesor fue Potter quien comenzó - dijo el tonto de Malfoy

Claro que no, fue Malfoy el que comenzó - dijimos a la vez Harry y yo

Uno a la vez, cada uno va decir que fue lo que paso - dijo mientras se acercaba a un estante y empezó a buscar algo, de pronto volvía con una pequeño frasco y me lo entrego - Tómatelo

Cuando me lo tome el dolor de mi mejilla desapareció, solo respire con alivio.

Gracias profesor - le dije con gratitud mientras le entregaba el frasco

Malfoy que fue lo que paso - me quede con la boca abierta le iba a preguntar a se mimado primero, claro las cosas siempre son iguales, al final vamos a salir castigados Harry y yo y el idiota de Malfoy va a salir bien librada de esta, yo solo cruce los brazos y puse mala cara.

Fue Potter quien comenzó, le fue el que me empujo primero profesor - le dijo viendo a Harry de mala forma.

Y tú decidiste que la mejor forma de resolver ese empujón fue de la forma que hiciste Señor Malfoy? - le pregunto alzando una ceja

No señor pero el...

¿Que la forma más fácil de resolver los problemas son con los golpes?

No señor pe...

No quiero escuchar peros Señor Malfoy quiero saber cómo se pude haber resuelto, este problema sin llegar a los golpes?, así que es mejor que tengas una respuesta adecuada cuando te vuelva a preguntas - le dijo bastante serio - Señor Potter su versión.

Profesor es verdad yo lo empujé, pero fue porque el - le dijo mientas señalaba de forma causadora a Malfoy - empujo a Hermione y yo no iba a permitir que el la lastimara, profesor.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Harry, Severus se le transformo la cara y se le quede viendo a Molfoy de una forma que claramente decía de esta no te salva ni el mismo Merlín, cuando me vio a mí su mirada era de preocupación

Te hizo daño Hermione - dijo con voz preocupada mientras me miraba como si buscara algún tipo de daño.

No señor - le dije un poco apenada porque todos los ojos estaban sobre mí.

Si no te hizo daño como es que tenías ese moretón en la mejilla, el señor Malfoy te lo hizo - me dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Malfoy y el tragaba grueso.

No se quien fue profesor, cuando estaba peleando trate de sepáralos y fue cuando me golpee - le dije mientras miraba el suelo.

Esta bien - dijo mientras nos miraba pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volvió hablar - Hermione ven y ustedes dos más le vale que cuando regrese no quiero encontrar ningún tipo de peleas

Lo empecé a seguir, entramos al cuarto privado de Severus ¿Por qué vinimos? solo me quede mirándolo de forma interrogativa.

Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras hablo con ese par de vándalos - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No estas molesto conmigo - le pregunte con un poco de miedo.

Porque estaría molesto, hicistes algo malo que no me he enterado aún - me pregunto yo solo negué con la cabeza - entonces no hay nada porque este molesto cariño.

Bueno por lo de la pelea - le dije mientras me veía las manos, se agachó hasta estar justo a mi nivel de los ojo.

Hermione tu no tuviste involucrada en la pelea...

Pero por mi culpa empezaron a pelear.

Cariño claro que no fue tu culpa fue de Draco, el no tenía ningún derecho de hacerte daño, y aun que no esté de acuerdo con la forma que lo resolvió el señor Potter estoy de acuerdo que te defendiera, pero no te preocupes porque voy a tener una conversación más tarde con Draco, eso de estar maltratando niñas no fue la forma que lo criaron sus padres - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

No seas duro con Harry por favor - le dije con mi mejor voz de niña buena, no quería que castigaran a Harry por defenderme el era mi único amigó.

Hermione cariño - me dijo mientras me tocaba la mejilla - el va ser castigado porque cualquier muestra de violencia está prohibida en el colegio, por lo...

Pero no es justo el solo me estaba defendiendo - le dije un poco alterada

Hey hey no me gusta el tonito de voz que estas utilizando jovencita - me dijo con voz sería.

No me importa tu siempre, defiendes a tus serpientes - le dije cruzando los brazos - no importa lo que ellos hagan como Malfoy, el siempre hace lo que quieres y tu no haces nunca nada, el puede insultar a cualquiera y tu le das puntos mientras a los demás le das detenciones - prácticamente le estaba gritado.

Hermione Grangre no te permito que me chilles jovencita, así que es mejor que cambies tu actitud si no quieres terminar castigada como tu amigo -me dijo serio pero ya no importaba si iba a castigar a Harry yo le voy hacer compañía.

No me importa si te gusta o no mi actitud imbécil - le dije con rabia

¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Hermione?-preguntó seriamente mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera

Imbécil, idiota y tengo otras si quieres - Le dije de forma muy insolente podía ver como su vena en la frente empezó a latir

Hermione, no te permito que me hables de esa forma - me Reprendió él firmemente.

¿Y qué? No me importa. Hablo como me de la gana.

Ho no tú, hablas bien y ME hablas bien. Pide disculpas por lo que acabas de decir, si no sabes hablar de forma educada es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada, porque te vas a me tener en más problemas, lo que ya estas.

Que te jodan

Basta, Hermione.-Severus me tomo por la barbilla y e hizo mirarlo.-Te di una Instrucción.

No - dije mientras cruce los brazos en forma de rebeldía

Discúlpate en este instante - me dijo marcando cada palabra, pero yo no hice ningún moviento para obedecerlo- ¿Estás buscando que me enfade?¿De verdad te agradaría verme enfadado?

No conteste, pero lo seguí mirando molesta era como una guerra de poder, y no estaba dispuesta a ceder el no me podía dar órdenes.

No quieres. Pide disculpas Hermione y no te quiero escuchar decirme eso otra vez.

No…

Se acabó. Escuchame bien, jovencita. Yo a ti te hablo con respeto y exijo que tu me hables con respeto tan bien. Discúlpate inmediatamente, porque si te tengo que enseñar a respetarme, no te va a gustar para nada y vas a terminar llorando, así que tu decides

Me sentí algo intimidada por la forma en que el me estaba hablando. Sin embargo, mi rebeldía no estaba dispuesta a ceder así que levante el dedo corazón y trate de salir de allí. Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que Severus me tomo del brazo, y me tumbo en la silla. Se acercó a mi rostro peligrosamente y me dijo con voz dura.

De ahí no te levantas más. No quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra, ¿me oyes? Te quedas ahí, y no busques que pierda los estribos.

Severus…

Se acabaron tus oportunidades, te di varias Hermione. Te quedas aquí hasta que yo vuelva, y espero que cuando vuelva esa actitud se haya ido, me entendiste?

Si señor - vi como Severus se iba a su oficina, ha hora mi me mata

PV de Severus

Preferí salir de la oficina antes de matar a esa niña, ella nunca me había hablado de esa forma, donde estaba mi dulce Hermione y quien había colocado ese clon de mi niña pero este era grosera y malcriada, me frote la cien con ambas manos ya tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, moví la varita y un calmante para el dolor de cabeza estaba en mi mano, la tome y el dolor empezó a desaparecer, horita que estaba pensando mejor la escenita que me monto Hermione, ella me están reclamando por las mismas cosas que yo le había reclamado esa misma semana a Minerva, maldito karma, como le podía exigir que se disculpara cuando yo no lo había hecho con Minerva, gruuu. Cuando entré a mi oficina milagrosamente todo estaba en orden y los dos delincuentes estaba sentado en sus respectivas sillas, por lo menos no quemaron nada, es mejor terminar esto rápido.

Muy bien señor Potter esta en detención conmigo los próximos tres días después de la cena y quiero una redacción de dos pulgadas de cómo se pueden resolver los problemas sin llegar a la violencia, lo quiero para mañana así que es mejor que valla directo a su sala común y comience no lo cree señor Potter - le dije mientras le entregaba un franco de poción - bébelo – él, la tomo y sin decir nada solo la tomo y los moretones que estaban en el rostro desaparecía.

Gracias señor, y disculpe las molestias causadas señor - me dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Potter levanté la vista, cuando se habla con otras personas por educación se le mira a la cara no al suelo - lo reprendí es que nadie le había enseñado modales

Disculpe señor - cuando alzó la mirada pude ver arrepentimiento, sus ojos era como volver a ver a lili, eran tan sinceros como los de ella, este niño podía verse como su padre, pero tenía el alma de sus madre.

Disculpa aceptada y señor Potter 10 puntos a Grinffyndor - esas palabras salieron con mucho dolor por mi garganta - por defender a una amiga como lo hizo. Ya se puede retirar señor Potter.

Si señor - cuando el chico salió por la puerta me le quede viendo a cierto jovencito de cabello Rubio que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ser tan silencioso como un ratón en una iglesia.

Muy bien señor Malfoy, ¿Que vamos hacer con usted? Si mal no recuerdo todavía tiene tres semanas pendientes de detención conmigo.

Si señor - me dijo con un hilo de voz

Usted quiere romper algún récor, dime en que estabas pensando cuando tratares de agredir a una niña - le pregunte tratando de entender porque mi querido ahijado se estaba metiendo en tantos problema.

Es que ella ella casi me dijo cobarde y me moleste tío, pero te juro que no la insulte te lo juro tío, si quiere pregúntale - me dijo con un poco de temor.

Yo se Draco tranquilo, pero te informo que le voy a escribir a tu madre por esta última trastada tuya.

Pero tío mi madre me va a matar y mi lentamente - me dijo con terror en los ojos - por favor no le digas nada por favor haré todo que tu quieres - prácticamente estaba suplicando

Draco ahórrate tus suplicas, le voy a escribir a tu madre quieras o no, así que yo que tu me iría a escribirle a tu madre dándole una buena explicación antes que ella decidas hacerte una pequeña visita al colegio tu no quieres eso verdad.

No claro que no - dijo con cara de horror.

Bueno ya que todo está arreglado, anda tómate esto - le di la poción - aún que estoy tentado a dejar que te cures de la forma difícil a ver si así aprendes no estar peleando como un salvaje.

No tío te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, y menos con Potter tiene una mano dura - me dijo mientras se sobaba la cara.

Bueno espero que hayas aprendido la lección, a y Draco mañana quiero que te disculpes con Hermione y no quiero más peleas con ella.

Si tío - me dijo mientras miraba el piso

Bueno ve a escribirle esa carta a tu madre - le dije mientras abría los brazos y el se lanzó en ellos - que voy hacer contigo mi pequeño dragón, porque estas metiéndote en tantos problemas.

No se tío - me dijo con una voz muy aniñada, solo sonreí esa voz no la escuchaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Bueno granuja es mejor que cambies esa actitud de rebeldía que lo único que te va a traer es problemas - le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda - anda ve acostarte.

Buenas noches tío - me dijo mientras me volvía abrazar

Cuando Draco salió, decidí escribirle a Narcissa y así me entretenía un rato, pasaron unos 40 minutos cuando decidí volver a mi habitación, estaba ingresando cuando vi a Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón, se veía tan pequeña y tan angelical la tome en brazos y la lleve al cuarto, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella cuando despertara.

Espero que les gusté este capítulo

Nota: que quiere que pase en el siguiente capítulo, que castigo quieren por ese pequeño berrinche de Hermione? Qué castigo quieren para Draco? Espero ideas =)

Hasta la próxima


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

Hola Yetsave la verdad es que quiero continuar un correlativo con la historia pero agregándole unos toques técnicos míos =) tengo planeado una pareja para Severus el merece también su final feliz pero que no será Hermione, esos sería muy raro, su relación va hace de padre e hija, a Hermione me gustaría quede con Harry siempre me gusto más que Ron, y si el trío de oro tendrá su pequeño cambio.

Disculpen que no pude actualizar antes pero la univer y el trabajo me estaba volviendo loca, Pero sus comentarios y sus ideas son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, espero que les gusté este nuevo capítulo, se les quiere mucho.

Capítulo 8

PV de Hermione

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, me levanté y aún tenía el uniforme del colegio, ¿Pero dónde estaba? lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormida en el sillón del cuarto de Severus después de la discusión, cuando recordé todo lo que le había dicho mis mejillas enrojecían a hora si me mata Severus, y me fije bien en la habitación que claramente era de una joven por la decoración, pero no sabía que Severus tenía una hija o sobrina, bueno la verdad es que no se mucho de él, la cama era grande con sábanas de color blanco con rosado que hacia juego perfecto con la habitación era de color blanca con un rosa pálido y en las paredes estaban dibujadas unas flores preciosas parecían tan naturales, había un pequeña librería con muchos libros, con una mesa para estudiar, un gran armario me atreví a abrirlo y la ropa era linda, había muchas túnicas de todo los colores, lo cerré que suerte tenia aquella joven, era mejor salir de ahí no se fuera a molestar la dueña de la habitación que estuviera una extraña hay revisando sus cosas, cuando salí vi a Severus en sentado en el sillón con el Profecta en las manos así es como pasaba el su sábado, pero cuando lo vi volví a recordar lo que había pasado antes y de pronto quería volver a esa habitación hay estaba más segura.

Hermione ven por favor - me dijo mientras me acercaba a él yo no quería verlo a la cara -¿Como dormiste?

Bien - fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca

Eso es bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que…

Disculpa Severus no se qué paso yo yo no sé porque te dije todo eso, es que estaba tan molesta, pero sé que no tenía que tratarte así de verdad lo siento - lo dije todo tan rápido.

Hey más despacio, ven – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba a su lado – yo se que tú estabas molesta, pero eso no te da ningún tipo de derecho de hablarme de la forma que lo hiciste y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir me entendiste – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Si señor – le dije mientras una lagrima caía, era tan tonta hay estaba tratando tan mal a la única persona que ha demostrado un poco de interese por mí, mis padres tenían razón no merecía a nadie que me quisiera no soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie.

Oye cariño ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? – me dijo mientras le limpiaba la lagrima con su pulgar.

Lo siento por no ser buena – le dije mientras más lagrimas caían.

PV de Severus.

Y ha hora a que viene eso de que no es buena, pero si trata de ser lo más amable posible, ni siquiera la grite y ha hora está llorando desconsoladamente y que hago, ok Severus respira y trata de calmarla, vamos que no es tan difícil, por dios por que no es un niño así serian las cosas más fáciles, las mujeres son tan tan grruuuu.

Tranquila muñeca – le dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo, y le frotaba la espalda ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y sentí como se empezó a clamar – Hermione quiero decirte que eres buena ya te lo he dicho muchas veces antes y si tengo que decirte muchas más hasta que entre en esa cabecita terca tuya lo voy hacer, eres inteligente, buena amiga ya lo demostraste puedes decir que le gritaste a Severus Snape y sobreviviste eso no lo hacen ni los más valientes – y ella lo que hizo fue reírse.

De verdad lo siento y te prometo que nunca te voy hablar así de nuevo y me voy a portar muy bien – me dijo con cara de arrepentida, si tan solo pudiera creer en esas promesas, solo durara una semana y es mucho.

Yo sé que no lo vas hacer de nuevo, pero lo que quiero es que aprendas de tus errores, porque la próxima vez no voy hacer tan pacifico, ok – le dije mientras ella movía la cabeza en forma de aceptación - ha y por cierto estas en detención mañana.

Si me lo imagine – me dijo con una sonrisa picara

Vamos que ya te perdiste el almuerzo vamos a buscar algo de comer – le dije mientras la levantaba de mi regazo y nos dirigimos a la cocina – por cierto en tu detención no quiero problemas.

Y porque iba a causar problemas – me dijo con cara de no entender.

Porque van a estar juntos el Señor Potter, el Señor Malfoy y tú en la misma habitación así que agradecería que no quemaran o rompan nada en mi salón de clase – su cara era un poema completo.

Y porque tengo que estar con el idiota de Malfoy ya tengo suficiente de él en las clases – y ahí es donde se fueron todas las promesa de me voy a portar bien el resto de mi vida.

Porque si Hermione, y no quiero insulto ni malas caras, me entendiste – le dije con cara seria.

Si si voy a comportarme – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se sentaba en la mesa, si hay fueron todas las promesas.

Estaba en mi salón de clase, se suponía que hoy era un día de descanso, pero no por culpa de un trío de mocosos desobedientes estaba destinado a estar encerrado viendo que no se maten entre sí, cuando la puerta sonó muy bien que comience la fiesta.

Pasa Hermione Sr. Potter - le dije mientras le daba paso - siéntense.

Buenas tardes Profesor - dijeron los dos a la vez, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el último malhechor estaba llegando.

Buenas tardes profesor - me dijo Draco

Buenas tardes Sr Malfoy, ya que estamos todos vengan - le dije mientras entraba a un cuarto detrás del salón donde se guardaban los calderos sucios - hay 10 calderos para cada uno los quiero bien limpios ahí están los materiales que va a necesitar.

Si señor - fue lo único que se escucho pero al que menos le gustó esta idea fue a mi querido ahijado, algo de trabajo no le caía mal.

Y por cierto no quiero peleas, insultos o malos tratos porque si escucho algo similar van a aparecer más calderos así que si quieren salir en algún momento de este cuarto es mejor que tengan una conducta intachable - le dije mientras los veía a cada uno.

PV de Hermione

Cuando vi que los calderos esto iba a tomar tiempo así que empecé a buscar los materiales para comenzar la tarea programada, Harry también estaba buscando los productos pero Malfoy como que en su vida había lavado ni un cubierto porque se veía más perdido.

Es mejor que te pongas los guantes antes de que mezcles cualquier productos - le dije no muy amable que digamos

Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión Granger - me respondió de forma grosera.

Bueno la próxima vez voy a dejar que te daños tu manos de niño mimando - le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

Déjalo Hermio que haga las cosas a su forma - me dijo Harry.

Las cosas iban bien había logrado lavar cinco calderos, por dios que clase de posiciones habían aquí ya los dedos me duelen y los brazos también, y Harry también se veía cansado podía ver el sudor en su frente, pero Malfoy se llevaba el premio estaba todo mojado, se veía que estaba más cansado que Harry y yo junto, como no estaba usando los productos bien le estaba constando más sacar las manchas, la verdad es que verlo así me dio un poco de remordimiento.

Si usas este producto va hacer más fácil sacar las manchas - le dije mientras se lo acercaba.

¿Porque me estas ayudando Granger? - me pregunto

Solo acepta la ayuda Malfoy y no seas orgulloso - le dijo Harry

Yo no soy orgulloso Potter solo quiero saber ¿Porque me están ayudando? - dijo de forma más educada.

Solo que estás haciendo las cosas mal y así vas a terminar el mes que viene, solo llevas dos calderas y Hermione y yo ya vamos por la mitad del trabajo - le dijo Harry mientras se encogía los hombros.

Y ustedes como saben cómo usar los productos, que ha hora me vas a decir que El Niño Que Vivió a tenido que trabajar alguna vez en su vida - dijo de forma burlona.

Tú no sabes nada de mi Malfoy pero te puedo asegurar que aquí el único niño mimado eres tu - le dijo Harry mientras vivía a su trabajo.

PV de Malfoy

Que se creían esos dos, venir a decirme a mi niño mimado y decirme como hacer las cosas, ya llevaba con una hora y estas malditas manchas no salían, así que decidí probar lo que me había dicho Granger y la verdad es que era más fácil hacer la limpieza, cuando estaba en mi trabajo me percate que Potter limpiaba de forma experta era como si estuviera acostumbrado, en sus manos habían manchas y cicatrices como la del Tío Severus cuando se quemaba o se cortaba mientras estaba haciendo las pociones, será verdad que El Niño que vivió no ha tenido una vida fácil, entonces me fije en Granger la verdad es que nunca la había visto bien era bastante delgada y también limpiaba con tanta facilidad que era como si también estuviera acostumbrada, deje de pensar en eso y seguí haciendo mi trabajo cuando había terminado me tropecé con Granger y decidí comenzar de nuevo.

PV de Hermione

Cada uno siguió haciendo su trabajo, Malfoy siguió nuestro consejo ya nos estaba alcanzando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos terminado, estaba destruida no podía dar ni un paso más dios estaba tan cansada, estaba guardando las cosas que había usado cuando me tropecé con Malfoy.

Gracias Granger por el concejo y disculpa por el insulto que te di antes - me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

De nada y disculpa acepta y Malfoy también disculpa por lo de los insultos que te dije - le dije mientras le daba la mano también.

Si creo que me los merecía - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

Potter podemos comenzar de nuevo no es que seamos amigo ni nada solo tratar de llevarnos bien que dices estaba vez si me vas a dar la mano o vas hacer lo mismo que cuando comenzamos las clase - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo comencemos de nuevo, a ver cómo termina todo - le dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Pero si ya terminaron y mi salón sigue en pie y los coladeros están impecables ven que pueden hacer más juntos que matándose entre sí - nos dijo Severus - muy buen trabajo ya se pueden retirar.

Si señor - contestamos cada uno empezó a salir pero la verdad yo no di ni un paso solo me arrecoste a la pared.

¿Hermione no vas a ir a tu sala común? - me pregunto Severus yo solo negué con la cabeza yo se que estaba comportando como una bebe pero la verdad no me importaba.

Te vas a quedar dormida ahí - me dijo con una sonrisa yo solo asistí con la cabeza - o vamos que tan poco era para tanto - me dijo mientras me ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello.

Estoy cansada - le dije con una voz mimosa.

Hay que lástima yo que tenía planeado tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletas pero en vista de que estas tan casada es mejor que te vayas a dormir de una vez - me dijo mientras entrábamos a sus habitaciones privadas.

Bueno pensándolo mejor no estoy tan cansada, me doy un baños y nos tomamos esa taza de chocolate verdad - le dije con mis ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Está bien anda ve a bañarte que te voy a separar en el sofá con esas tazas de chocolate, le voy a decir a un elfo doméstico que te deje una piyama para que te cambien - me dijo mientras me daba una nalgada para que m fuera al baño.

PV de Severus

Esos niños iban a ser mi muerte, pero al menos ya empezaron hacer las paces, cuando me iba a sentar las llamas verdes aparecieron en mi chimenea y ha hora quien era.

Severus mi muchacho - claro tenía que ser Albus.

Hola Albus que te trae por mi humilde morada - le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Solo quería que me hicieras un gran favor - ya sabía yo por donde iba las cosas - mañana va a llegar una nueva enfermera para ayudar a Ponppy y me gustaría que la buscarán en la estación.

¿Que ha hora tengo cara de chofer? - le pregunte ofendido.

No tienes cara de chofer, solo tiene cara de mi hijo el cual me va hacer un gran Favor solamente eso - me dijo mientras regresaba a la chimenea - y por cierto llega a las 10 am y se llama Alyssia Tanner

Me dijo mientras desaparecía. Genial otra cosa que hacer, como si no tuviera suficiente tengo que ir a buscar otro vejestorio para esta escuela, cuando me percate venía Hermione vestida con piyama y se acercó a mí, era tan raro que ella quisiera estar tanto tiempo cerca de mi cuando la mayoría siempre me huye.

¿Con quién estabas hablando? - me pregunto mientras más se acomodaba en mi, que tenía cara de cama o que.

Era Albus que me estaba pidiendo un favor, pero nada importante - le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor, cuando terminamos la taza de chocolate podía sentir que algo pasaba por la forma que se movía Hermione.

¿Qué paso que me quieres preguntar? - le dije

Pero como...

Solo pregunta - la anime.

Bueno quería saber de quieren era la habitación - me dijo de forma tímida

¿Cuál? - no entendí de ¿qué habitación me estaba hablando?

La de la chica, por cierto tú tienes alguna hija o sobrina - me nos mal que no estaba tomando nada porque juro por Merlin que me hubiese atragantado.

No claro que, esa habitación es tuya, ya que estas tomando la mañana de quedarte dormida en mi cama, así que decidí hacerte tu propio espacio te gusto - le pregunte con un poco de duda, podía ser el maestro de pociones más joven de todo el siglo pero mis gustos son fatales.

Es preciosa es como para una princesa.

Bueno tu eres mi princesa - le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Gracias.

De nada princesa, de nada.

Espero que les gusté le capítulo, ya sabe cualquier sugerencia o idea es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 9

PV de Severus

Estaba en el gran comedor, tratando de comer pero con tanta griterío era casi imposible, dios no podían comer en voz baja, me fije en una chica de cabello rebelde que están en algún tipo de discusión con muchacho de cabello negro de que estarán hablado esos dos, cuando sentí a alguien que me tocaba el hombro

Severus se sientes bien - me pregunto Minerva.

Si estoy perfectamente bien - le dije mientras rodaba los ojos esta mujer se preocupaba por todo.

Bueno pues no parece hemos estado llamándote varias veces y tu no siquiera te has movido - me dijo mientras tomaba un trago de té.

Solo estaba pensando Minerva, solo estaba pensando.

Severus – me llamo Ponppy

Si Ponppy - le dije mientras la miraba

Recuerda que hoy tienes que buscar a la nueva enfermera - me dijo con una sonrisa, mi ceja casi llega a la base de mi cabello, esa sonrisa nunca trae nada nuevo.

Si Ponppy no lo voy a olvidar - le dije mientras suspiraba que pérdida de tiempo.

Termine de comer y me fui a dar mis clases, cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para que llegara la nueva enfermera, salí de los terrenos de colegio y aparecí en la estación de Hogsmeade, empecé a ver por todas partes y no veía a nadie, llevaba más de media hora pero quien se creía que podía hacer espera, por Merlín tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, cuando me fije había una mujer bastante joven, sentada en una de las bancas, ella miraba para todos lados también ¿sería ella?, me fui acercando era guapa, no debía tener más de 30 años, su piel era tan blanca, su cabello era perfectamente enroscada de un castaño precioso, sentí que mi garganta se estaba secado, mi corazón latía rápido, pero que me pasa por dios Severus cálmate no eres una adolescente eres un hombre respira.

Buenas tardes señorita Alyssia Tanner - le pregunte.

Buenas tarde - me dijo con una sonrisa, era preciosa era como una ángel, tenía una sonrisa perfecta - eres de colegio

Si, me llamo Severus Snape nos vamos - le dije mientras tomaba la maleta, y le extendía la mano

Claro - ella tomo mi mano y sentí como una corriente eléctrica por mi brazo. Nos aparecimos en la entrada del colegio y comencé a guiarla por el terreno de colegio, se veía emocionad.

El colegio es precioso - me dijo mientras veía fascinada las pinturas.

Si es muy bonito y en que colegio estudiantes tú - donde habrá estudiado nunca la había visto.

Estudie en un colegio de magia en España -me dijo mientas caminábamos para la oficina de Albus.

Pero no tu acento es muy ingles - le dije.

Si mis padres son ingleses, pero mis padres decidieron que estudiará en la academia española - me dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

Cuando estuvimos en frente de la estatua de la oficina de Albus "sorbete de limón" este hombre es un maniático se los dulces, cuando entramos en la oficina.

Buenas tardes Director, la señorita Alyssia Tanner, así que me retiro - le dije mientras me despedía.

Gracias Severus por el recorrido y nos veremos después - me dijo y sentí algo raro dentro de mí, compórtate por Merlín.

Claro, permiso - y con esas palabras me retire.

PV de Hermione

Estaba caminado por las escalera rápido había quedado con Harry en vernos en el lago hace ya 15 minutos ya iba tarde, cuando vi por la ventana ya estaba comenzando a caer la primera capa de nieve, era sensacional el castillo se veía precioso, la Navidad llegaría pronto, por primera vez e iba a tener una Navidad de verdad Severus me prometió una gran sorpresa, cuando me tropecé con Draco.

Hola sabelotodo - me dijo con una sonrisa tonta - para dónde vas tan rápido que no te fijas por donde caminas – me dijo mientras se paraba de tal forma que me impedía seguir mi camino

No seas tonto Draco - le dije mientras rodaba los ojos - voy tarde – le dije mientras trataba de seguir mi camino

Hey para dónde vas Hermio - me dijo mientras se ponía delante de mí.

Draco quítate que voy tarde - le dije mientras trataba de quitarlo.

¡No!, dime para dónde vas - me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Y más o menos cuando murió el rey y te nombraron a ti - le dije mientras lo miraba feo.

Fácil eres la hija de tío Severus lo cual me da la obligación de cuidarte - me dijo mientras me miraba serio.

No seas fastidioso, no necesito que nadie me cuide, así que quítate - le dije mientras lo traté de quitarlo.

No hasta que me digas a dónde vas.

Voy a verme con Harry - le dije

Y te vas a ver a sola con Potter, no ves una joven educada no se ve sola con un chico - haaaaaa ya no soportaba más cuando vi que medio se movió me escabullí y salí corriendo, yo solo sonreí yo escuche como me llamaba pero no le preste atención. Cuando llegue al lago hay estaba Harry sentado, respire hondo y me acerque.

Hola Harry - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Hey Hermio porque tardaste tanto - me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me encontré Draco en el camino y quería saber para donde iba, a veces insoportable - le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Estuvimos en el lago un buen rato, hasta que el frío nos gano, cuando me estaba levantando vi la nieve en el suelo y después a Harry y se me ocurrió una idea, agarre un poco de nieve e hice una pequeña bola de nieve y se la lance a Harry, el solo grito y me miro con cara de me voy a vengar, y así comenzó una pelea de bolas de nieves, no recuerdo cuando había estando tan feliz, a veces tenía miedo que era solo un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento, pero me saco de mi pensamientos un frío que me recorrió la espalda, yo solo grite.

No es justo Harry, yo no te puse nieve dentro de la ropa - le dije con un puchero - ha hora tengo frío.

Guerra es guerra Hermio - me dijo mientras entrábamos al colegio.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la sala común nos encontramos con Ron, el había cambiado mucho desde que le hablamos a Draco, solo hacía comentarios feo y de mal gusto.

¿Qué pasó Potter?, donde está el aprendiz de Mortifago - dijo Ron.

No le prestes atención Harry, solo quiere molestarte - le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

No entiendo cómo pueden hablar con ese idiota - dijo ron de nuevo.

Basta Ron si, Draco no es como tú piensas - le dijo Harry

Pero si su familia es oscura eso es una realidad - dijo Ron algo de rabia en su voz - su familia era seguidores de Tu Sabes Quien.

Si familia lo has dicho, Draco no, así que nos juzgues a alguien sin conocerlo - le dijo Harry.

Entramos a la sala común y me puse hacer los deberes, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando vi a Harry y Ron hablando en el sillón pero tenía una mirada que decía claramente "problemas", me acerque.

¿Que están planeando? - le pregunte

¿Por qué dices que estamos planeando algo? - me pregunto Harry

Por sus caras, parece que van hacer algo grande y que los va a meter en muchos problemas - le dije con una sonrisa

Es que hicimos una apuesta - me dijo Harry

¿Qué clase de apuestas?

Te acuerdas que el piso 3 está prohibido - me dijo y yo solo moví la cabeza en signo de afirmación - bueno si subimos esta noches después del toque de queda y traemos una muestras que estuviste hay

Pero estas loco si aceptaste esa apuestas, sabes lo que te va a pasar si alguien te atrapa, vas a estar castigado hasta que termines el colegio - le dije sería - y porque dijiste que si te podías negar

Que no puedo negarme - me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

¿Y eso porqué?

¿Por qué esta mi honor en juego y el honor de un hombre es todo, verdad Ron?

Claro que si - dijo Ron.

Me avisan cuando los atrapen y ese honor del que hablan los ayuda - le dije mientras me levantaba es que los hombres eran tontos de verdad.

Hermio te queríamos pedir un favor - me dijo Harry

¿Cual?

Que nos acompañes hasta las escaleras - me dijo con los ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Estaba loco si me atrapan Severus me mata no gracias - le dije con seguridad

Por favor - Haaa como odiaba esa mirada se veía tan tierno

Está bien pero hasta la escalera.

Estuvimos escondidos hasta que los pasillos estuvieron vacíos, nos acercamos a la escaleras y empezamos a subir, yo sé que me voy a meter en problemas yo lo sé, cuando me iba a quedar en la escalera para esperar a ese par de idiotas, si la gata del conserje y la muy chismosa comenzó a maullar, escuchamos como alguien se acercaba y esa fue la señal para empezar a correr, vimos una puerta y cuando la fuimos abrir estaba cerrada.

Alohomora - dije y se escucho el click de la puerta entramos y para nuestra sorpresa había un gran pero muy grande perro en mi vida había visto tenía tres cabeza y ocupaba casi todo la habitación estaba profundamente dormido, tratamos de ni respirar cuando sentimos que el conserje se había ido tratamos de salir tan silenciosamente como pudimos pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir el perro se despertó y nos dio tal gruñido, salimos corriendo como unos locos cuando nos percatamos ya estábamos en la entrada de la sala común y cuando estuve e la seguridad me voltee molesta.

Pero quien puede tener ese perro en una escuela – dijo Harry casi sin aliento.

Harry lo más importante no es el perro algo está cuidando, no viste sus patas – le dije mientras trataba que mi corazón volviera a latir de forma normal.

Su patas yo estaba viendo sus tres cabezas – me dijo Ron.

Sabes que ya no importa, me voy a costar antes que ustedes se les ocurra otra forma para que nos expulsen del colegio o nos castiguen – les dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

PV de Severus

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio pensando, cuando tomo la valentía tome las pociones que había preparado para enfermería y empecé a caminar por los pasillos, podía sentir mis manos sudorosas y mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, cálmate Severus por dios que eres un hombre de 33 años así que compórtate me reprendía mientras caminaba, cuando llegue a la enfermería, tome una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta.

Hola Severus – me dijo la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda mi vida, su sonrisa, su rostro su personalidad tan espontanea, ya había conocida esta mujer por casi un mes y estaba fascinado con ella.

Hola Alyssia, te traje las pociones que Ponnpy me pido – le dije mientras colocaba las pociones en la mesa.

Gracias Severus, con estas tendremos por un par de semanas – me dijo mientras las guardaba.

Te ayudo – le dije mientras tomaba algunas y me acercaba a la alacena.

Gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando habías terminado de guardar todas, nos sentamos un rato y estábamos tomando una taza de té, vamos Severus es a hora o nunca.

Alyssia te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué vas hacer mañana? – pregunte con un poco de duda.

Nada interesante Severus, porque tienes algo en mente – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Quieres ir a comer conmigo – le dije con cara de esperanza, la última vez que había invitado a alguien a comer fue hace muchísimo tiempo, esperaba que ella dijese que sí.

Severus, Severus – me estaba llamando.

Si – le dije con duda me había perdido en mis pensamientos

Te dije que si Severus, encantaría.

Entonces mañana a las 7 pm que dices.

Me parece perfecto, estaré lista a esa hora – me dijo cuando un niño entro llorando – bueno me llego trabajo nos vemos después.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana – le dije mientras salía de la enfermedad, tenía que hacer que la cita de mañana tenía que salir perfecto.

Espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter no es mío, solo juego con los personajes.

Sorry por la demora, le verdad es que el trabajo me tiene completamente loca, no soporto ver un numero mas o moriré, pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Pv de Serverus

Hoy era mi cita con Alyssia por dios estaba tan nervioso me sentía como un adolecente, hace tanto tiempo que no tenia una cita y para completar las cosas nunca tuve mucho tacto con las mujeres, dulce Merlín ayúdame porque de lo contrario tendría un infarto en cualquier momento, los nervios me estaban matando, quería que todo fuera perfecto, trate de respirar un momento para calmar los nervios muy bien Severus recuerda que fuiste un espía del que no debe ser nombrado fuiste torturado muchas veces y aun así sobreviviste a cada reunión, así que tu puedes sobreviví una velada con una dama sin morir en el intento, me vestí bastante elegante, me acerque a la chimenea y llegue a los aposentos de Alyssia.

Buenas Noches Señorita Tanner – le dije con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Hola Severus, ¿Por qué tan formal?, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Alyssia – me dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo yo solo sonreí – estas guapo Severus, sabes te quedan los colores muy bien.

No Alyssia, aquí la que esta guapísima eres tú, ese vestido te queda perfecto – la verdad es que cualquier cosa que esta mujer llevara le quedaría bellísimo.

Gracias Severus – me dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, eso me encantaba a un más se veía tan perfecta – nos vamos.

Claro mi dulce dama – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y entrabamos de nuevo a la chimenea, llegamos al Callejón Diagon y luego tomamos un taxi, decidí llevarla a la zona Muggle conocía un restaurante muy bueno en Londres, cuando ingresamos podía ver en sus ojos que nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Buenas noches Señor, tiene reservación – me preguntaron.

Si a nombre de Snape – le constaste.

Si aquí esta Señor Snape cena para dos, sígame por aquí – lo empezamos a seguir hasta una mesa – aquí está la carta, el mesonero vendrá en un momento.

Gracias – le dije mientras él se alejaba.

Guao Severus es precioso, nunca había estado en un lugar así antes, los Muggles tienen un buen gusto – me dijo con una sonrisa

Si la verdad es que tienen buen gusto, menos mal que te gusto, me lo habían recomendado pero la verdad es que nunca había venido – le dije mientras se acercaba el mesero.

Les gustaría ordenar – nos pregunto y Alyssia tenía cara de no saber que pedir.

Comenzaremos con una botella de Vino Giuseppe Mascarello & Figlio, por favor y luego pediremos la comida – le dije.

Está bien señor ya se la traemos - se retiro el mesero y a los pocos minutos regreso con la botella nos sirvió unas copas y se retiro.

Brindemos – le dije mientras alzaba la copa.

Por nosotros – me dijo con una sonrisa – Salud – dijo mientras ella alzaba su copa.

Por nosotros, salud – le dije.

El resto de la noche pasó sin muchos problemas, aunque tome más vino de lo planeado para calmar un poco los nervios y me ayudaba hablar un poco más en confianza con Alyssia, cuando nos retiramos del restaurante yo me sentía tan eufórico y tan feliz muy bien Severus ya estas ebrio y en la primera cita, gran impresión se va llevar.

Lo siento Alyssia, yo casiiiiiii nunncaaaa tomooo – le dije por Merlín mis voz salía tan lastimosa

Tranquilo Severus – me dijo con una sonrisa, cuando estábamos ya en el colegio ella me llevo a mi habitación, yo me acerque a ella así podía sentir su respiración.

Alyssia – le dije

Si Severus – me dijo mirando a los ojos.

Eres preciosa – le dije mientras la tomaba de la cadera – me vuelves completamente loco, a tal punto que tengo que tomarrr para tener el valor de decirteee….

Decirme que – me pregunto con interés.

Que te amooo, desde el primerrr día que te vi a los ojos me enamore como un idiota – le dije mientras a la cercaba mas a mí.

Yo también Severus – me dijo mientras me besaba – es mejor que me valla Severus – me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

Pero pero que hice malllll – me queje.

Oye si voy a estar contigo lo voy hacer cuando no estés ebrio – me dijo con una sonrisa – yo no me aprovecho de los hombre – me dijo mientras me miraba con picardía.

Yo no me molesto si te aprovechas de mí – le dije mientras la besaba de nuevo y luego su cuello pero ella se alejo.

O no usted se va a dormir y mañana ya hablaremos – me dijo y yo solo hice un puchero no era justo que me dejara así – sabes me encanta cuando haces eso – me dijo mientras me besaba.

Me acosté en la cama y estaba tan feliz, pero apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada ya estaba dormido, cuando me desperté tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, ya me acorde porque odiaba el licor, me tome una poción para el dolor de cabeza y me fui al gran comedor a desayunar.

PV de Hermione

El domingo me la pase en la sala común haciendo los trabajo del colegio, no quería retrasarme, no había visto a Severus en todo este fin de semana, que habrá estado haciendo no lo vi en el comedor anoche, pero bueno debes estar haciendo cosas importantes, asi pasaron los días y las semanas ya faltaba poco para navidad ese sería el ultimo día de clase y comenzaban las vacaciones navideña, el colegio prácticamente quedaría vacio la mayoría se iba a casa y yo estaba como loca aun no había llegado los obsequios que había comprado para navidad, estando en la biblioteca terminado algunos proyectos que habían enviado para las vacaciones pero quería aprovechar a lo máximo mi tiempo libre asi que era mejor adelantar, ya había terminado cuando encontré un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y me acorde del perro de tres cabezas que había en el colegio y empecé a buscar cuando encontré sobre él.

_El perro del Hades_

_Cerbero, en la antigua mitología, era un perro con tres cabezas y una serpiente por cola cuya labor era guardar las puertas del Hades, para que ningún humano entrara sin permiso y al mismo tiempo, para que ningún espectro consiguiera salir de los infiernos. A la orilla del río Aqueronte, frontera entre los vivos y los muertos, y con la única compañía del barquero Caronte, el Can Cerbero siempre alerta, fue la pesadilla para todos aquellos valientes héroes que se atrevieron a cruzar aquellas puertas sin el permiso de Hades._

_Su origen se relaciona con la constelación de Cetus, en la que se puede intuir las formas de las puertas del inframundo cerradas y una bestia de tres cabezas en el centro guardándolas._

_Las menciones sobre Cerbero a lo largo de la historia son muchas y variadas. En algunas aparece incluso hasta con cien cabezas y cola de dragón y en otras posee serpientes en su lomo. Aunque la clásica de tres cabezas es la más común, son una especie la cual no hay registro que de su…._

Hola Hermi – me saludo Draco - ¿Qué haces? – me dijo mientras trataba de ver lo que estaba leyendo.

Hola Draco – le dije mientras cerraba el libro – que te trae a la biblioteca Draco.

Oye para tu información yo siempre vengo a la biblioteca para hacer mis deberes, no soy como Potter que espera que tu termines para ver tus apuntes – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Cálmate Draco solo te estaba molestando - le dije con una sonrisa, estuve hablando con el por un buen rato, Draco me ha estado ayudando a entender la cultura de los magos y como eran los hogares típicos de los magos, cuando nos percatamos ya era la hora de las clases de la tarde.

Severus no va a matar nos saltamos el almuerzo – le dije con cara de preocupación.

O si eso ten lo por seguro, tío Seve odia que uno se salte las comida, es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras clases antes de perderlas también – me dijo mientras guardaba los libros, cada uno tomo su camino, cuando estaba llegando al salón de transformaciones, me encontré con Harry.

Hola Hermio donde has estado – me pregunto con interés.

En la biblioteca sabes encontré algo sobre el perrito – le dije en un susurro.

¿Cuál perrito? – me pregunto

El del tercer piso – le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

Eso no es un perrito, Hermione – me dijo casi gritando, lo cual se gano un codazo.

Si quieres lo públicas, y así los profesores saben cómo los vimos – le dije mientras lo miraba feo, pero que los hombres no saben guardar secretos, le conté lo que había leído y si no había registro sobre ello como era que había uno en el colegio.

Hermio le podemos preguntar a Hagrid, el sabe mucho sobre los animales – me dijo mientras la profesora estaba dando la clase.

Señorita Granger, Señor Potter les agradecería que prestaran atención a la clase, si no quieren que cuando regresen se sus vacaciones tengan detención conmigo – nos dijo la profesora.

Si señora – le respondimos en coro, cuando sonó la campana todo el mundo empezó a salir.

Recuerden sus deberes… - la profesora dijo otras cosas más pero nadie le prestó ni la mínima.

Harry y si visitamos a Hagrid que dices – le pregunte

Si vamos – y empezamos a correr a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta.

Hola Hagrid – lo saludamos a la par.

Hola chicos, tenían tiempo que no me visitaban, me tienen abandonado – nos dijo mientras se hacia un lado para poder pasar – pero pasen

Lo siento Hagrid, pero te prometemos venir más seguido – le dijo Harry – Hola Fang ¿Cómo has estado amigo? – Harry saludo al perro

Hagrid que estas cocinando – le pregunte cuando vi que la gran hoya que estaba en el fuego hacia unos movimientos un poco extraños.

Bueno chicos me pueden guardar un secreto – nos pregunto

Si claro – le contestamos los dos en el mismo momento.

Bueno verán estaba en el Callejón Knockturn – dijo un poco avergonzado pero porque no entendía – estaba buscando algo para matar unas babosas que han estado matando el jardín, me encontré un hombre que me entrego esto – y nos mostro un gran huevo – por información de cómo domar bestias salvajes.

Hagrid pero ¿Qué es? – le pregunto Harry.

Esto chicos es un huevo de dragón – me quede sorprendida nunca había visto un huevo de dragón cuando lo fui a tocar Hagrid me agarro la mano – No Hermione te puedes quemar si lo tocas, lo acabo de bajar del calor.

Lo siento – le dije con la cara roja.

Y Hagrid como tú sabes sobre bestias salvajes – le pregunto Harry

Bueno Harry te puedo decir que sobre ese tema tengo mucha experiencia – dijo con una mirada de picardía.

Entonces tú debes saber sobre el gran perro que hay en la escuela – no sé porque hice esa pregunta Harry se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loca.

Y como saben de Fluffy, no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso – dijo mientras no daba la espalda.

Eso se llama Fluffy, en serio Hagrid no tenias un nombre más apropiado – le dijo Harry.

Y Hagrid como se calma a una gran bestia – le pregunte.

Con música no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso – la verdad es que a Hagrid se le puede sacar la información de una forma tan fácil – pero chicos prometan que no le van a decir nada lo que protege Fluffy solo le importa es al Profesor Dumbledore y a Nicolas Flamel no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso.

Gracias Hagrid es mejor irnos – le dije mientras empujaba a Harry a la salida.

Hasta luego Hagrid – Harry se despidió.

Viste Harry algo está protegiendo Fluffy, viste no estoy loca cuando te dije que vi una puerta en sus patas – le dije mientras caminaba.

Si pero esa persona que le regalo el huevo algún interés tenia no crees – me dijo es verdad algo tenia estaban buscando pero el problema es ¿Qué?.

Hay que buscar quien es Nicolas Flamel, ya que tenemos tiempo libre deberíamos ir a la biblioteca a buscar información – le dije a Harry y el puso mala cara.

Solo tu Hermio puedes encontrar una escusa para ir a la biblioteca – dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

No seas llorón Harry, no quieres descubrir este misterio – le dije con una sonrisa.

Está bien, voy a buscar en la biblioteca, lo prometo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermio, el profesor Snape te está buscando – me dijo Draco – Hola cuatro ojos

Hola Draco, ya voy – le dije

Hola comadreja – lo saludo Harry solo rodé los ojos los hombres son tan inmaduros.

Nos vemos en unos días Harry – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, Severus me había dicho que pasaríamos Navidad en casa de sus padres, de pronto sentí como mi estomago se estaba encogiendo de miedo y si no le gustaba a los padres de Severus, cuando me percate aun estaba abrazada de Harry y Draco estaba carraspeando – lo siento – le dije bastante apenada.

Que disfrute de tus vacaciones – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry recuerda lo que tienes que investigar – le dije mientras me iba con Draco.

Porque tenías que abrazarlo por tanto tiempo Hermio – me dijo Draco, estaba molesto.

Porque quiero y no te metas, Harry es mi amigo – le dije mientras apuraba el paso.

Humm voy a tener que hablar con él, nadie puede tocarte por tanto tiempo – me dijo mientras se alejaba, pero que se ha creído.

Tu no vas a hablar con él, te lo prohíbo – le dije mientras estaba llegando a la puerta de la oficina de Severus - no tienes derecho Draco

Claro que si tengo derecho – me dijo

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

Hey hey que pasa – cuando volteamos era Severus.

El comenzó – le dije

Ella comenzó - dijo Draco.

Está bien pasen y explique qué fue lo que paso – dijo mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara como pidiendo paciencia al mismo Merlín, cuando entramos empezamos a explicar lo que estaba pasando y la cara de Severus era ilegible.

Muy bien Hermione déjame hablar con Draco mientras tu verificas que no se te quede nada – mire a Draco con cara de vencedora.

PV de Severus.

Pero tío yo ….

Tranquilo Draco quiero agradecerte que estas protegiendo a Hermione como una hermana, eso dice mucho de ti – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

No estás molesto tío – me pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

Para nada, sino todo lo contrario y quiero que sigas haciendo tu trabajo de hermano mayor de Hermione, no dejes que nadie se aproveche de ella, lo prometes – le dije mientras le deba la mano

Si tío lo prometo – me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya saben cualquier comentario o idea es bienvenida .

Hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter no es mío, solo juego con los personajes.

Gracias por sus comentarios: elizabethamberlufor creo que si Seve va a tener novia =), YasminSnape la verdad es que quiero que el trió dorado este incluido Draco así que esta vez Ron no estar tan involucrado pero va aparecer en la historia, crazzy76 y gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a todos que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 11

PV de Hermione.

Estaba verificando que nada se me quedar en especial los regalos de navidad, espero que Severus le deje claro a Draco que no puede meterse en mi vida que no tiene ningún derecho, estaba guardando los regalos cuando pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era Severus que me estaba llamando, salí y lo vi ya preparado para salir.

Tienes todo Hermione – me pregunto mientras reducía el equipaje y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Si ya tengo todo, ya nos vamos – le pregunte aún tenía un poco de miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar la familia de Severus.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué esa cara? – me pregunto mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Y si no le gusto – le pregunte.

Claro que les vas a caer bien eso te lo puedo asegurar, así que tranquila – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Pero como puedes estar tan seguro – le volví a preguntar.

Porque yo conozco a mis padres y sé que todo va a salir bien, es hora de irnos vamos – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – no quiero que me sueltes no quiero perderte y termines sabrá dónde.

Mansión Dumbledore – me quede sin habla escuche bien o dijo el nombre del director, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando de pronto salimos de la chimenea – estas bien.

Sí, estoy bien – le respondí pero la verdad quede un poco mareada después de tantas vueltas, dios es como si viajaras en una montaña rusa.

Déjame limpiarte la ropa – me dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo y mi ropa estaba como nueva – no sé cuantas veces le he dicho que debe limpiar la chimenea estoy hecho un asco – dijo entre murmullos y lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza en su ropa.

Severus hijo al fin llegaste, que te entretuvo tanto – escuche una voz muy familiar cuando vi de donde provenía la voz era la profesora Minerva, ¿Pero que hacia ella aquí? y ¿Por qué lo llamo hijo?

Hola madre solo me retrase unos minutos – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, por Merlín la profesora Minerva era la madre de Severus.

Hola Hermione – me dijo la profesora Minerva.

Ella es… pero como… por qué no me dijiste… - le decía pero la verdad es que todavía estaba en estado de shock.

Ven Hermione deja explicarte antes que te desmayes de la impresión – me dijo con una sonrisa Severus, cuando nos estábamos sentando vi que estaba entrando era el Profesor Dumbledore.

Severus mi muchacho, y eso ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba – Hola Señorita Granger.

Ho..la – apenas pude decir, todo esto era como si estuviera en un universo paralelo, pero al final todos nos sentamos y Severus empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Déjame explicarte Hermione, Albus y Minerva me adoptaron cuando apenas tenía 11 años, al igual que tú yo también fui maltratado, mi padre era un Muggle y alcohólico el siempre me culpaba por cualquier cosa que saliera mal en nuestra familia, el siempre le tuvo miedo a la magia y por lo tanto el quería quitarme la magia con golpes, mi madre murió unos días antes de que yo ingresara al colegio, mi padre estaba tan triste, molesto y bastante ebrio esa noche él me culpo por la muerte de mi madre y me dio la peor paliza de mi vida, apenas pude ir al colegio ese día, trate de ocultar los golpes con ropa ancha pero la final mi cuerpo no resistió mas y en plena clase de Transfiguración me desmaye y cuando desperté hay estaba Minerva – me dijo mientras la miraba había algo raro en sus ojos era un brillo que nunca había visto era como si volviera a vivir ese momento – bueno hay me entere que Minerva y mi madre habían sido amigas, ella estaba tan molesta…

¡Cómo no iba a estar molesta Severus!, si cuando llegaste al colegio eras solo piel y hueso – dijo Minerva – casi todo tu cuerpo esta lastimado, si hubiese tenido a ese hijo de pu…

Minerva recuerda que hay niños en la sala – le dijo Albus.

Es verdad, como iba diciendo si hubiera tenido a ese hombre frente de mi en ese momento, lo habría hechizado de tal forma que se le hubiese quitado las ganas de maltratar a un niño indefenso – dijo bastante moletas tengo que recordar que nunca debo buscar el lado malo de la profesora Minerva.

Y ahí fue que te adoptaron Severus – le pregunte

Si un mes después me informaron que mi padre había perdido mi custodia y que había sido adoptado por el Director del colegio y su esposa – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y ¿Por qué no me habían dicho antes? – le pregunte

Porque no te queríamos agobiar con tanta información a la vez- me explico Severus – primero queríamos que te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida, y después conociera el resto de la familia.

Está bien – le dije mientras me sentaba más cerca de Severus.

Muy bien vamos a mostrarte tu habitación y el resto de la casa – me dijo profesora Minerva con una sonrisa – como puedes ver esta es la sala principal – no me había fijado pero era precioso bastante grande el que decoro la habitación tiene un buen gusto.

Y así empezó la vista a la casa, por dios era tan grande, un comedor, otras dos salas un poco más pequeña que la primera, una biblioteca más grande que la del colegio si eso era posible, tenía 10 habitaciones no entiendo porque tantas, Severus tiene su propio salón de pociones, la casa tenía una piscina y una cancha para jugar Quidditch, es definitivo voy a necesitar un mapa para poder encontrar algo en esta casa, cuando por fin vimos toda la casa nos detuvimos en una habitación cuando entramos quede con la boca abierta, era preciosa la decoración era muy similar a la que tenía en el colegio pero esta era mucho más grande.

Esta es tu habitación Hermione – me dijo Severus – te gusta.

Esta bellísima – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Menos mal que te gusto – me dijo la profesora Minerva.

Gracias Profesora Minerva, Profesor Dumbledore – les dije con una sonrisa.

Llámanos Minerva y Albus cariño somos familia recuerdas – me dijo mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz yo solo le sonreí.

Bueno Hermione, mi habitación es la que tiene una serpiente en la puerta, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo – me dijo mientras salían de la habitación

Me acosté en mi cama era tan cómoda, todo era perfecto, estuve un rato viendo la habitación, así que decidí desempacar y guarda los regalos, o rayos no había comprado nada ni a la Profesora Minerva ni al Profesor Dumbledore, me puse a ver el catalogo y decid el regalo perfecto, pero ha hora necesitaba una lechuza, salí de la habitación y empecé a buscar la habitación de Severus cuando me tropecé con la Profesora Minerva.

Hola cariño necesitas algo – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

He.. bueno.. yo solo…

Tranquila Hermione – me dijo mientras me tocaba en el hombro – anda dime que necesitas.

Es que estaba buscando la habitación de Severus, porque le quería pedir una lechuza para enviar algo – le dije en voz baja.

No hay problema, solo tienes que llamar a Nany – dijo Minerva y apareció un elfo domestico

La Señora Minerva llamo a Nany – dijo el elfo domestico

Si Nany, quiero presentarte a Hermione. – le dijo Minerva

Mucho gusto Señorita Hermione – me dijo Nany, ella no es un elfo como lo del colegio su ropa no era harapos si no todo lo contrario ella tenía un traje que le calzaba a la perfección de color azul claro con un escudo en el lado derecho.

Hola Nany – le dije

Hernione si necesitas cualquier cosa llamas a Nany y ella te va a ayudar en lo que necesites, - me dijo Minerva

Está bien, gracias – le dije con una sonrisa

Sera un placer cuidar a la Señorita Hermione, hace tanto tiempo que Nany no cuida a un niño – dijo con ojos triste – desde que el Joven Severus creció y como aun o ha tenido hijos

Bueno Nany pues te cuento que esta jovencita es la hija de Severus – le dijo Minerva y Nany tenía los ojos más grande de lo normal si eso era posible.

El joven Severus tuvo una hija y no había dicho nada, haaa no el joven Severus va a escuchar a Nany – cuando dijo eso desapareció, y vi a Minerva no entendí que había pasado y Minerva solo negaba con la cabeza.

Nany es muy protectora con Severus, Hernione para ella él es como un hijo, vamos tenemos que evitar que lo mate – me dijo mientras caminábamos a la habitación de Severus

PV de Severus.

Estaba en mi habitación guardando las cosas, tenía que pensar como le iba a presentar a Tanner a la familia, Minerva se va a volver loca de emoción y eso va a hacer muy malo para mí, porque esa mujer me ha querido casar con medio mundo y por otra parte es Hermione no se cómo va a tomar la noticia que tenía una novia, cuando escuche como si alguien apareciera en la habitación, saque la varita en forma de ataque, sé que es imposible que alguien rompiera los diferentes hechizos de protección que Albus tiene en la casa, pero siempre tienes que estar alerta, cuando voltee vi a Nany, solo le sonreí pero de pronto me fije bien en su postura y sus ojos, está bien Nany está muy molesta y esta vez que se supone que hice.

Hola Nany com….

No entiendo porque el Joven Severus nunca dijo que tenía una hija – me dijo molesta, ya conoció a Hermione.

Nany déjame explica….

¡No! nunca pensé que fueras tan irresponsable, así no fue que la Señora Minerva y el Señor Albus lo criaron - me dijo bastante molesta.

Pero Nany déjame explica….

¡No! Nany no quiere escuchar ninguna escusa que el Joven Severus quiera dar, como fue posible que no te hicieras responsable de su hija desde que nació – me regaño, pero este elfo es mas terco que yo, si no me deja que le explique me va a matar por algo que no he hecho, donde estará Minerva cuando uno la necesita.

Nany por amor a Merli…

No yo pensaba que el Joven Severus ya era todo un hombre, pero no solo sigue siendo un muchacho irresponsable – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo daba un paso atrás, Nany era peligrosa podía medir menos de un metro pero era de armas tener, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pobre trasero.

Hey, Nany no tienes ningún…. Hey ya Nany que eso duele – le dije porque había sentido de nuevo esa condenada paletita.

Nany ya deja de tortura a mi hijo – cuando vi era Minerva podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro como odiaba este tipo de momentos, quería que me comiera la tierra hay mismo cuando me fije que Hermione estaba parada alado de Minerva por Merlín esto no podía ser más humillante.

Pero Señora Minerva el Joven Severus fue un irresponsable, no se hizo cargo de su hija – le dije mientras me miraba feo.

No Nany Hermione no es hija biológica, Severus la adopto hace unos meses – le explico Minerva – así que mi hijo no es culpable – le dijo con una sonrisa a Nany.

Está bien, si la Joven Hermione necesita algo Nany está a su disposición – le dijo Nany a Hermione mientras hacia una reverencia y yo que ni una disculpa me dieron esto es una injusticia.

Si bueno necesito una lechuza para enviar algo – le dijo Hermione, que será lo que va a enviar si acabamos de llegar, a quien le va a escribir, espero que no sea a Potter.

Claro Joven Hermione, Nany le va a dejar una lechuza en su habitación, el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos Señora Minerva – dijo Nany y con la misma desapareció.

Yo te dije que teníamos que haberla jubilado hace tiempo, está loca viste como me ataco – le reclame a Minerva.

Cálmate Severus tu sabes que Nany te quiere – me dijo con una sonrisa descarada Minerva

Haaaa solo mantenla alejada de mi habitación o mejor de mi vista, porque un día de esto la voy a hechizar – dije entre murmullos, por cosas como esta es que odiaba venir a esta casa todo estaban locos.

No te atrevas a lastimar a Nany Severus, porque tú sabes que te puede pasar a ti – me dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Lo que digas – cuando voltee vi a Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara – ha con que riéndote de la desgracia de tu viejo - Le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre ella y la cargué en mi hombro.

Nooooo no me estaba riendo jajajajaja no en serio no me estaba riendo jajajajaja – ella decía entre risas, mientras le hacía cosquillas.

En serio porque a mi si me pareció que te reías de mi – le dije mientras la acostaba en mi cama.

No lo hago de nuevo jajajajaja lo prometo – me dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Bueno ya que las cosas están aclaradas – le dije con una sonrisa – cuéntame Hermione como te ha parecido todo hasta hora.

Todo es muy bonito, pero bueno todavía un poco impresionada con tus padres nunca me hubiese imaginado quienes eran – me dijo con una sonrisa – pero me gusta mi nueva familia.

Pasaron los días y navidad ya era mañana, aun no sabía cómo le iba a decir a mi familia que Alyssia vendría a la cena esa noche, tendré que reunir todo mi valor para poder hacer frente a mi familia, cuando un sonido que me encantaba me saco de mis pensamientos, era Hermione esta riéndose de mi padre que estaba llegando a la piscina con un traje de baño color azul chillón con naranja dios ese hombre no podría ser mas estrambótico.

De que se ríe Señorita Granger – le dijo Albus con una sonrisa picara.

De de nada – le dijo mientras se lanzaba a la piscina.

Tu sabes de que se ríe tu hija Severus – Albus siempre que se refería a Hermione lo hacía como mi hija y ya me estaba gustando como sonaba.

No se Albus, no tengo ni idea – le dije mientras seguía leyendo mi libro.

Severus por Merlín, es un día familiar – me dijo Minerva mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos – disfruta y relájate.

Está bien Minerva – le dije porque sabía que si peleaba no iba a ganar por nada del mundo.

La tarde pasó muy entretenida, Albus no sabía ya que hacer para entretener a Hermione, hacia diversos hechizos parecía un tonto pero se veía feliz, era raro después de tantas guerras y sufrimiento, era reconfortante saber que aun se puede ser feliz, cuando de pronto vi a Albus susurrando con Hermione y tenía una sonrisa en su cara eso era una buena señal, Hermione se fue acercando a mi algo estaban tramando esos dos.

Severus me ayudas a salir – me dijo desde la piscina.

Es mejor que uses las escaleras, para eso son – le dije con una ceja alzada, no caería en esa trampa.

Vamos Seve, estoy cansada no quiero seguir nadando, por fissssss – me dijo mientras ponía esos ojos que me derretían.

Está bien – le dije después de todo yo era más pesado que ella, no me podría tirar a la piscina con facilidad.

Cuando le iba a sacar sentí un flujo de magia en mi cuerpo, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la piscina, yo sabía que esa sonrisa era algo que estaban tramando, por lo menos el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta, así que ya que estaba aquí decidí nadar un rato, le di dos vueltas cuando me acerque a Albus.

Albus – lo llame cuando el volteo un chorro de agua salió de mi varita y le dio directo en la cara y se cayó del flotado, todo nos estábamos riendo.

Pero… - dijo mientas se montaba se montaba de nuevo al flotador y luego se hecho a reír.

La venganza es dulce no Albus – le dije con una sonrisa.

Si mi muchacho tiene razón, así que yo que tú me cuidaría no Severus – me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo recorrer un escalofrió mejor me alejo, al fin y al cabo me falta una joven que me jugo una bromita hora de venganza, me acerque silenciosamente, la tome de la cintura y le empecé hacer cosquillas.

Ya jajaja bastaaaaa – me decía entre risas.

Eso es por la bromita de hace rato – le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas sin piedad.

Severus ya déjala que no ves que casi no está respirando – me dijo Minerva, me fije y era verdad está ya muy roja así que reduje un poco las cosquillas.

Ya aprendiste la lección señorita – le dije en un tono bastante serio pero con una sonrisa.

Siiiii ya aprendí jajaja no mas broma papaaaá - me dijo me quede congelado ella nunca me había llamando así antes, ella solo se tapo la boca – lo siento, lo siento - Me decía mientras salió de la piscina y empezó a correr a la casa.

Hernione no corras aun estas moja – le dije mientras corría tras ella, cuando la alcance – Hermione que te dije, no puedes correr alrededor de la piscina es peligroso.

Lo siento – me dijo mientras miraba el piso.

Hermione no tienes porque disculparte, me encanto que me llamaras papá y si lo quieres seguir haciendo por mi está bien – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

En serio no te moletas – me dijo con una carita que daba una ternura.

Claro que más bien me encanta, ha hora somos una familia y siempre va hacer así – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Esa noche era la cena navideña y lo único que mi familia sabia era que había invitado a alguien mis padres me estaban volviendo loco preguntando quien era.

Vamos Severus ¿Quién es el invitado sorpresa? – me decía Minerva.

No te voy a decir Minerva, espera que llegue y punto – le dije mientras encogía los hombro, cuando escucho que la chimenea se estaba activando y Alyssia.

Buenas noches Albus, Minerva – le dijo Alyssia con una sonrisa.

Hola Alyssia mi muchacha, ¿Cómo han estado esas vacaciones? – le dijo Albus

Todo ha estado muy bien Albus – le dijo con una sonrisa

Hola Alyssia, así que tú eres la invitada sorpresa – le dijo Minerva con una sonrisa picara.

Pues creo que sí o no Severus, esperas a alguien más – me pregunto

Claro que si, tú eras la invitada que estábamos esperando – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano, cuando apareció Hermione por la puerta.

Buenas noches Señorita Tanner – el dijo Hermione

Hola Hermione – le dijo Alyssia.

Bueno ya que estamos todos, familia quiero presentarles formalmente a Alyssia ella es mi novia – cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, hubieron varias reacciones mis padres se veían felices pero Hermione no tanto.

Severus hijo esa es una buena noticia – dijo Minerva mientras nos abrazaba – bienvenida a la familia Alyssia.

Ya era hora muchacho – me dijo Albus yo solo rodé los ojos - bienvenida a la familia Alyssia.

Gracias Minerva, Albus – dijo Alyssia un poco apenada.

Y tú Hermione que dices – le pregunte ella solo salió corriendo de la sala – bueno no salió tan mal.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya saben cualquier comentario o idea es bienvenida .

Hasta la próxima


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada vez que veo las estadísticas y me muestran que en varias partes del mundo alguien se toma un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo, gracias a (elizabethamberlufor, , kararely , YazminSnape, KIRAXKARLATA) por los comentarios que me han dejado la verdad es que me alegran el día cuando los leo, y bueno este capito es un regalo por el días más bello todos es decir el de nosotras las mujeres, hombre no se ponga celosos ustedes también son importantes así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, bueno aunque con un poco de retraso pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Feliz día de las Mujeres.

Capitulo 12

PV de Hermione

Cuando Severus presento a la Señorita Tanner como su novia, sentí una rabia que invadía todo el cuerpo no era justo ha hora que tenía una familia y Severus era mi papá venia esa mujer y me va a quitar todo, salí corriendo a mi habitación no quería estar en la misma habitación que esa, me acosté en mi cama y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, porque cuando todo iba también bien venia algo y lo arruinaba, cuando de pronto sentí que abrieron la puerta.

Hermione ¿Por que saliste corriendo de esa forma del salón? - me pregunto Severus, ja como si él no supiera que salí de esa forma por la tonta esa, pero no le conteste solo le di la espalda - Hermione háblame por favor, vamos cariño, cuéntame que fue lo que te molesto.

Severus intento de todo para que hablara, pero por nada de esta vida iba hablar, el me mintió el me prometió que seriamos una familia y ha hora traía a esa tipa, sentí como suspiraba de frustración, pero no iba a ceder, el era un mentiroso la única forma que bajará a comer era que esa se fuera.

Hermione por amor a Merlín si no quieres hablar está bien, pero vas a bajar y vamos a tener nuestra cenar navideña - me dijo ya medio molesto.

No - fue lo único que dije.

Pero si no te estoy preguntado, te estoy dando una instrucción, así que levántate por qué vas a bajar, te vas a comportar como la joven educada que eres y vamos a comer en familia y punto - me dijo ya bastante molesto.

Pero si ya tienes toda la familia que quieres en el comedor o también nos vas a decir que te acostaste con ella y que está embarazada - le dije con los brazos cruzados y mucho más molesta que el.

Mira como me hablas Hermione Granger, que no soy ninguno de tus amiguitos, así que háblame con respetó porque estoy a segundos de perder la poca paciencia que tengo y me vas a conocer molesto - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, pero saben que ya no le importa si él quiera sacarme de su vida se la voy a poner fácil.

Y a mí que me importa si tu pierdes la paciencia o no - le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama la verdad es que estaba muy molesta y no me importaba nada - después de todo no eres nadie, así qué por mi tú te puedes meter tu paciencia por el...

No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Hermione Granger, porque vas a terminar comiendo jabón antes de la cena - me dijo molesto podía ver la vena en la frente a punto de explotar.

Sabes que, no quiero hablar contigo así que vete - le dije mientras me acercaba a mi armario, lo mejor era empacar quería volver al colegió.

No me des la espalda jovencita, que aún no he terminado de hablar contigo - me dijo pero yo no me voltee - Hermione estoy hablando contigo así que voltéate.

Te dije que te fueras, vete a disfrutar con tu noviecita - le dije con odio.

No me gusta tu tonito así que yo que tu lo iba cambiando jovencita - podía escuchar que estaba molesto.

Y a mí no me gusta a tipa esa, pero la vida no siempre es justa no - le dije mientras me volteaba.

Sabes que, quiero esa naricita tuya en ese rincón - me dijo mientras señalaba el rincón que estaba cerca de mi cama, puse cara de horror es que está loco eso es para bebés no lo iba hacer - que está esperando Hermione, te quiero en ese rincón y así te calmas un poco y no sigues diciendo tonterías que al final te van a meter en problemas.

¡No eso es para bebés! - le dije ofendida

Pues con tu comportamiento me está diciendo que estoy tratando con un bebé - me dijo con los brazos cruzados - así que deja el berrinche y te quiero en el rincón.

Nos quedamos viendo un bien rato era como una guerra de poder, pero al final me fui al condenado rincón, no era justo el tenía la culpa y yo era la que estaba en este estúpido rincón, apenas lleva esa mujer un par de minutos en nuestras vidas y Severus ya me está castigando por cual de ella como la odio, así estuve varios minutos aun que a mí me pareció una eternidad, esto era aburrido.

Ya te calmaste - me dijo pero yo no me voltee.

Si soy todo un mar de calma - le dije entre dientes.

Pues a mí no me parece, así que otros 10 minutos te caerían bien - me dijo yo no iba a ceder.

Después de casi una hora ya las piernas me estaban doliendo, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, no iba a estar sentado en la misma mesa que esa mujer, me negaba rotundamente.

Ya estas calmada Hermione o necesitas más tiempo - yo no le dije nada, cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro - vamos cariño háblame, dime porque estas tan molesto - Cuando volteé ya tenía varias lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro y él me abrazó.

Vamos bebé, cálmate - me decía mientras me frotaba la espalda, como no me calmaba el me llevo a la cama y me sentó en su regazo yo lo único que hice fue colocar mi cabeza sobre si hombro y abrazarlo, podía sentir su perfume mesclado con loción para afeitar era la combinación perfecta, me recordaba a mi padre cuando era pequeña y él cargaba también olía a loción para afeitar, así estuvimos un rato - ha hora si me vas a decir que paso y porque estas así.

No - le dije en un susurro.

Vamos dime porque estas tan molesta - me dijo mientras trataba de separarme de el.

Por culpa de esa - le dije con rabia.

Ella se llama Alyssa cariño - me reprendió - Hermione quiero que sepas que ella es mi novia pero...

Claro y ha hora ya no me vas a querer - le dije de forma lastimosa.

Claro que no cariño, Hermione eres mi hija y eso no va a cambiar - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - y a ti te cae bien Alyssa si me lo dijiste hace unas semanas.

Si pero ya no la quiero, dile que se vaya - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Hermione te voy a decir de nuevo, puede que Alyssa se mi novia pero eso no implica que te deje de querer o mucho menos que te voy hacer a un lado, eres parte de esta familia y eso por nada del mundo va a cambiar - me dijo mientras me tomaba la cara – y a cada una la quiero de una forma diferente.

Pero a ella la vas a querer más - le dije mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Claro que no, te prometo que no va hacer así - me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Y si tienen bebés - le dije mientras él se atragantaba y puso una cara bastante cómica.

He.. bueno.. cariño horita no tenemos planeado tener bebés así que no te preocupes por eso.

Y si tiene que voy hacer yo.

Bueno tu vas hacer una hermana mayor, pero no te preocupes por eso, solo quiero que entiendas que Alyssa no va hacer que te deje de querer o te vaya asacar de mi vida, Alyssa es mi novia pero tú eres mi hija – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente - vamos que tus abuelos se deben estar preguntado si te mate y estoy desapareciendo tu cuerpo - me dijo en broma.

Pero yo no quiero comer con esa - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Hermione - me dijo en tono en advertencia.

No voy a bajar y punto, que se valla y bajo - le dije en forma caprichosa.

Hermione vas a bajar por las buenas o las malas, te vas a comportar y vamos a comer en familia así si sea que te tenga que pegar a la silla - me dijo en una forma bastante amenazante.

No me puedes obligar - le dije caprichosamente.

Eso cree tú - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi yo di un paso atrás, cuando el trato de agarrarme pero yo salí corriendo y ahí comenzó la persecución en mi habitación, no pensaba comer con esa mujer, así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que me agarro y me alzo como si fuera un saco de papas.

Bájame Severus - le dije mientras movía mis piernas y las manos tratando de golpearlo para que me bajara.

Suficiente Hermione deja de golpearme - me dijo mientras me agarraba más fuerte para evitar que me cayera.

Nooo bájame bájame haaaaaaa - prácticamente le estaba gritando en su oído y lo estaba golpeando con toda mi fuerza pero él solo siguió caminado como si nada, es que este hombre era de acero que no sentía lis golpes porque a mí me estaban doliendo los puños. Cuando sentí dos palmadas en mi indefenso trasero.

Ya es swats suficiente swats – fue lo único que dijo

Haaa duele Severus - le dije molesta él nunca me había pegado antes, bueno no era como cuando mi padre biológico me golpeaba, pero igual me sentía traicionada me pegaba por culpa de esa mujer.

Te vas a calmar o tengo que seguir Hermione, porque donde salieron esas dos hay más - me dijo mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Estaba bien - le dije sumisamente porque estábamos por entrar al salón principal y lo que menos quería era un espectáculo hay.

Severus pensé que te habías perdido en la casa estuve a punto de mandar a Nanny en una misión de búsqueda - escuche a Minerva mientras se reía.

Muy graciosa Minerva, me tarde porque tuve una conversación con cierta jovencita - dijo Severus mientras me bajaba - podemos comer porque de verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Claro vamos al comedor - dijo Albus el cual le día la mano a Minerva y salieron.

Hola Hermione - me dijo esa traidora ella tenía planeado atrapar a Severus, pero vamos a ver si al final lo va a lograr, solo di la espalda y salí de ahí.

PV de Severus

Hermione ven - la llame pero me ignoro por completo pero que le pasa a esta niña - lo siento Alyssa no sé porque se comporta así.

Tranquilo Severus no creías que ella me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos - me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Pero ella usualmente no es así, se que ella tiene miedo que la abandone, pero no sé como demostrarle que no importa lo que pueda pasar siempre voy a estar para ella – le dije mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara me sentía tan frustrado.

Solo deja que las cosas fluyan Severus, al final ella se va a dar cuenta que tu eres su padre y que eso nadie lo puede cambiar, y también tienes que entenderla ella es una niña por lo tanto es posesiva y tú me querido Seve le perteneces - me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso.

Oye que yo soy un hombre libre no le pertenezco a nadie - le dije con una sonrisa - mejor vamos al comedor antes que esos tres nos dejen sin comida.

El resto de la cena no tuvo inconvenientes, excepto algunas malas caras de Hermione pero por lo menos no fue irrespetuosa, la cena estaba por terminar cuando escuche a Hermione hablar por primera vez desde que comenzó la cena.

Puedo retirarme - me dijo molesta.

No quieres el postre - le pregunte y ella solo negó con la cabeza - esta bien puedes retirarte.

PV de Hermione

Me tenía que ir antes de lanzarle el pudín en la cara a esa mujer, toda la cena estuvo con esa sonrisa falsa, y esa vocecita _"la comida está muy rica Minerva" "Minerva la decoración es bellísima"_ por dios más lame suela imposible, cuando llegue a mi habitación decidí escribirle un rato a Harry en el diario que él me había regalado era como los telegramas pero en forma de diario y así no tenia que usar una lechuza ni tener que esperar horas para que Harry me contestara.

_Hola Harry estas hay_ _Attn Hermione _

Espere unos minutos y no me contestaba debe ser que está ocupado, así que decidí buscar un libro para leer, cuando sentí que el diario vibraba esa era la señal que me había contestando.

_Hola Hermio, ¿Cómo estas pasando la fiestas? ¿Qué tal son tus abuelos te trataron bien? Attn Harry_

_No me vas a creer pero adivina, ¿Quien son mis abuelos? Attn Hermione_

_No sé, ¿Los conozco? Attn Harry_

_Si y los has visto muchísimo. Attn Hermione_

_Heeee no se Hermio soy malo adivinado, anda dime ¿Quiénes son? Attn Harry_

_Son el profesor Albus y la Profesora Minerva. Attn Hermione_

_Ok no te lo puedo creer, en serio. Attn Harry_

_Si te podrá imaginar la cara que tenía cuando me entere, casi me da un paro cardíaco Jajajaja. Attn Hermione_

_Si me lo imaginó Jajajaja, con una noticia así cualquiera Attn Harry_

_Harry has investigado sombré Nicolás flamel. Attn Hermione_

_Heeeee bueno la verdad no. Attn Harry_

_Pero Harry, como vamos a descubrir que esta ocultó en el colegio si no investigamos. Attn Hermione_

_¿Y tú has investigado? Attn Harry_

_Heeee pues tampoco. Attn Hermione_

_Y me estas reclamado que cara duras eres jajajajaja Attn Harry_

_Hey, he estado ocupada. Attn Hermione_

_Bueno yo también, es la primera vez que puedo hacer lo que quiera en el colegio, sabes casi está vacío, y los pocos profesores que hay están pendientes de otras cosas, así que estuve explorando el castillo y que cuando llegues te voy a mostrar un lugar que descubrí que es súper. Attn Harry_

_En serio y ¿Cómo es? Attn Hermione_

_No te voy a decir sino cuando llegues. Attn Harry_

Cerré el libro cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Severus.

Ya es hora de dormir – me dijo mientras entraba.

Si ya se, solo estaba leyendo un rato - le dije mientras le mostraba un libro que tenía en la cama.

Bueno tienes media hora más, pero después luces apagadas – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cama

Estaba bien - le dije mientras abría el libro y fingía que leía.

Buenas noches cariño - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y empezó a salir se la habitación yo no le conteste, espere que cerrar la puerta para abrir nuevamente el diario.

_¡Hey!, ¿Sigues hay? Attn Harry_

_Si es que Severus vino a decir las buenas noches, hoy no lo soporto. Attn Hermione_

_Y ¿Por qué, que paso? Attn Harry _

_Podrás creer que el muy mentiroso tiene novia. Attn Hermione _

_¿Queeeee? ¿El profesor Snape tiene novia? ¿Quién es la ciega? Attn Harry_

_Harry respeta, pero la tonta es la sanadora Tanner. Attn Hermione_

_Pero que le vio ella es súper guapa Attn Harry._

_Haaaaa eres un idiota también eres igual a Severus. Attn Hermione_

_Pero que dije de malo. Attn Harry _

_Sabes que mejor no sigas hablando que voy a terminar molesta contigo también, así que investiga sobre y hablamos mañana. Attn Hermione _

Cerré el diario todo los hombre son iguala de tontos, apague las luces y me quede dormida cuando me desperté, me quede con la boca abierta toda mi habitación era como si hubiera caído nieve, pero no había frio, cuando escucho el sonido de cascabeles cuando veo al techo era el trineo de Santa pero en miniatura junto con sus renos, y el pequeño santa gritaba Feliz Navidad JO JO JO, era genial me quede un rato mirándolo como se estacionaba en mi cama y volvía al aire, me cambie rápido y baje las escalera , entre al salón principal había un gran árbol de Navidad que tenía su propia nevada y también su pequeño Santa rodeando el árbol, era precioso habían obsequios por todos lados, el cuarto estaba decorado de verde y rojo guao todo era tan hermoso y mis abuelos estaban en el sofá tomando chocolate con galletas.

Feliz Navidad - les dije a los dos.

Feliz Navidad cariño - me dijo Minerva mientras me abrazaba.

Feliz Navidad Hermione, te gusto la decoración de tu habitación - me dijo Albus.

Si, no me gusto me encanto gracias abuelo - me quede en el sitio no sé porque lo dije.

Gracias cariño - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - sabes siempre quise una nieta.

Gracias - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - y Severus ¿Dónde está?

En el comedor debe venir en cualquier momento, Hermione que quieres desayunar - me pregunto Minerva.

He no se... - cuando vi que entro Severus yo me fui acercando para decirle Feliz Navidad, pero de pronto entro esa mujer tomada de su mano, la sonrisa se me borro, me arruino la cena de navidad y también quiere arruinar este momento esto es la guerra.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya saben cualquier comentario o idea para el próximo capitulo es bienvenida .

Hasta la próxima


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter no es mío yo solo juego un rato con los personajes

Lo siento de verdad, no he podido actualizar antes con todos los problemas que ha tenido mi país estas ultimas semanas la verdad es que no he tenido cabeza para escribir, pero espero que les guste el capitulo y por cierto gracias a todos lo que han comentado en la historia la verdad los amos a todos, prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible.

Y ya saben cualquier comentario, idea o crítica siempre es bienvenida.

Capitulo 13

PV de Hermione

Este día fue el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida con todos los regalos y las bromas que hacia Albus, todo eran súper, no podía pedir una navidad mejor aunque todo hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese estado la tonta esa, de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas miradas que si pudiera matarla con solo mirarla esa estuviera 100 metros bajo tierra, pero la muy bicha solo las ignoraba, pero al final opte por solo ignorarla ya encontrare la forma de mantenerla alejada de Severus, tendré que hablar con Harry y Draco a ver que se les ocurre a ellos para mantener a esa tonta a metros de Severus.

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían terminado y estábamos por regresar al colegio, estaba feliz por regresar, la verdad es que ya extrañaba Hogwarts ese castillo se había convertido en un hogar para mi, cuando llegamos al cuarto privado de Severus deje algunas de mis cosas y otras las llevaría a mi cuarto en Gryffindor, cuando todo estaba arreglado decidí ir a buscar a Harry.

Cuando esta caminando por el colegio me asomo a la venta y vi las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Es verdad ya iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. El próximo sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Y Harry estaba dando la talla como buscador, la verdad es que se veía tan tranquilo cuando volaba era como si la escoba fuera parte de él, por fin había llegado a la sala común cuando vi a Harry sentado en el sofá.

Hola Harry - le dije mientras me acercaba.

Al fin llegaste Hermio - me dijo mientras me abrazaba

¿Qué me extrañaste? - le dije un poco apenada

Claro, me ha tocado hacer mis deberes solo - me dijo con cara de pena.

Haaaa, solo por eso me has extrañado por los deberes - le dije algo enfadada.

Claro - me dijo mientras se encogía los hombros, solo le puse mala cara y crucé los brazos - no seas boba Hermio claro que te extrañe a ti - me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

Eres un tonto - le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro y el solo se reía.

Pero es divertido molestarte, es que haces unos pucheritos - y empezó y que a imitarme yo jamás ponía esa cara.

Claro que no hago ningunas de esas muecas tontas que tú estás haciendo - le dije entre molesta y feliz, era tan diferente cuando estaba con Harry la verdad es que no sabría como explicarlo, empezamos hablar sobre las vacaciones.

La verdad la semana había pasado tan de prisa que cuando nos percatamos ya era jueves entre los deberes y las historia de navidad, no había tenido mucho tiempo para visitar a Severus, pero era mejor así en clases era más duro de lo normal quitaba puntos hasta por respirar, lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudencial en estos momentos, estábamos en el patio del colegio cuando vi que Severus acercarse pero estaba cojeando que le habrá pasado en la pierna, pero cuando vi a sus ojos había fuego, se veía bastante molesto, lo único que hice fue tragar saliva es mirada no podía ser nada buenos.

¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? - Era un libro sobre quidditch que había estado leyendo Harry y él se lo enseñó.

Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Severus—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando— ¿No sabes que le paso en la pierna?

No sé, la verdad es que esta semana no le he visitado y menos con el humor que tiene - le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había más ruido de lo normal, Harry y yo estábamos sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Yo estaba repasando los deberes de Harry sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar siempre le decía («¿cómo vas a aprender?»), pero si me pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.

Harry se sentía inquieto de pronto se puso de pie y me dijo que le iba a preguntar a Severus si podía devolverle el libro.

Yo no lo haría — le dije

Pero Snape no se iba a negar, si hay otros profesores presentes - me dijo con un puchero ja y después quien es el que hace pucheros - pero acompáñame Hermio si tu estas no creo que me mate, anda sí.

Está bien pero si me llega a castigar por cualquier cosa, yo te mato a ti - le dije mientras salía de la sala común.

Bajamos a la sala de profesores y tocamos la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Llamamos de nuevo y nada.

¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? - me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

¡Está loco si entras hay sin permiso! - le dije preocupado

Tranquila no va a pasar nada, vale la pena intentarlo, no crees - me dijo mientras empujó un poco la puerta

Nos asomamos y miramos antes de entrar... y mis ojos captaron una escena horrible. Severus y Filch estaban allí, solos. Severus tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas, pero por las barbas de Merlín ¿Que le había paso a Severus? y ¿Porque no había ido a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey?

Esa cosa maldita... —decía Severus—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Estábamos en estado de Shock Severus se había enfrentado al perro que estaba en el tercer piso, Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...

¡POTTER! ¡GRANGER!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva y yo no me atrevía a mover ni un músculo

Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro — Harry le dijo

¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - Severus grito, Harry prácticamente salió corriendo pero yo no puede irme y dejarlo así, de pronto me sentí mal por él, Severus estaba lastimado el necesitaba ayuda.

¿Severus estas bien? ¿Busco ayuda? - le pregunte preocupada mientras me acercaba a él.

Estoy bien Hermione, ve con el Sr. Potter a tu sala común que está a punto de comenzar el toque de queda y no querrás estar castiga en tu primera semana de clase o si - me dijo con una ceja levantada.

No quiero, pero tu necesitas ayuda puedo ir donde la idio... la Señorita Tanner o la Sra. Pomfrey o puedo buscar a Albus o mejor a Minerva - estaba hablando tan rápido, pero mejor buscaba a alguien de una vez cuando me di la vuelta para salir y buscar si era necesario al mismo Merlín para que sanara a Seve lo haría.

Hermione no es necesario que busque a nadie me puedo cuidar perfectamente bien solo - me dijo mientras agarraba el brazo y me aceraba a el

Pero pero si te pasa algo por culpa de esa herida - le dije con voz preocupada.

Te puedo asegurar que para mañana voy a estar bien - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Pero si no mejoras le voy a decir a Minerva que estas herido - le dije mientras le daba la espalda podía escuchar como refunfuñaba sombré los mocosos impertinentes y sombre otras cosas pero no me importaba mientras él estuviera bien.

Cuando salí y comencé a subir las escaleras vi a Harry sentado.

¿Y cómo te fue?, se molesto contigo - me pregunto preocupado.

No, pero yo estoy preocupado por el Harry, esa herida no me gusta para nada - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Si la verdad es que se veía muy fea - me dijo cuando escuche pasos cuando voltee era Draco.

Hola Mione, Hola cuatro ojos - nos saludo.

Hola Draco - le dije con una sonrisa la verdad que no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con él.

Hola idiota - lo saludo Harry algún día se me pueden saludar sin insultos poro dios los hombres son tan tan hombres.

¿Y que haces aquí tan solos? - me pregunto alzando una ceja, me quería reír, él imitaba a Severus haciendo esa gesto tan particular.

Hablado ¿Porque hay algún problema? - le pregunte.

Hey que vengó en con bandera blanca - me dijo mientras lazaba las manos en forma de rendición cuando escuche la risa de Harry.

¿Y de que te ríes cuatro ojos? - le pregunto Draco algo molesto.

De cómo te puede dominar una niña tan rápido - le dijo entre risas.

Hey que yo no soy una niña - le dije mientras lo golpea en el brazo, estuvimos hablado un rato cuando nos dimos cuenta que faltaba solo 5 minutos para el toque de queda y cada unos empezó a correr para llegar a tiempo a su sala común.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno – le dije por cuarta vez

No quiero nada.

Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —prácticamente le estaba suplicando Hermione.

No tengo hambre, de verdad Hermio si como algo en cualquier momento en el juego lo podría vomitar – me dijo con cara de preocupación

Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan

Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían pancartas apoyando a sus equipos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. Me pareció que ella se dirigía especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante.

Montes sus escobas, por favor - Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000 que había recibido de alguien de forma anónima en Navidad. La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... – dijo Jordan que estaba animando el juego

¡JORDAN! – lo reprendió al profesora Minerma.

Lo siento, profesora – dijo con una mirada picara la verdad es que no tenía cara de arrepentimiento

Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha agarrado la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

¡Hagrid! – le mientras se paraba a mi lado

Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?

No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer – y en qué momento llego Ron a mi lado

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado se veía como si mas nadie estuviera con él, como si tuviera solo en el mundo, se veía tan concentrado que cuando se dio cuenta buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire mirando.

Harry iba mucho más rápido que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

De pronto la escoba se puso como loca era como si lo intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes o si. Harry trataba de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor donde estaba Wood, cuando de pronto la escoba empezó a moverse en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

¿Algo le hizo Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.

No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

Lo sabía —resopló Ron—. Es Snape.

No seas idiota, ¿Por qué Severus iba a embrujar la escoba de Harry? – le reclame que se cree porque tenía que dudar de Severus

Claro que tengo razón, mira como Snape tiene los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse – me dijo mientras lo señalaba – y es así como las personas maldicen un objeto.

Era verdad Severus no le quitaba los ojos de encima de Harry y no dejaba de murmurar, yo que el odiaba a Harry pero no puedo creer que él lo trate de matar.

OK, déjame ver qué puedo hacer – le dije mientras me alejaba.

Cruce las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape cuando llegue saque mi varita y susurre unas pocas. Unas llamas azules salieron de mi varita y saltaron a la túnica de Severus, el se percato del fuego solo unos segundos después que su túnica se está incendiando, el se paró de golpe tratando de apagar el fuego y en eso golpeo al profesor Quirrell. Salí corriendo y me escondí detrás de una de las gradas para evitar que me viera, cuando estaba por retirarme sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, trague saliva me voltee muy despacio y para mi alivio era Draco un poco pálido.

¡Estás loca! – me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué le prendiste fuego a Tío Severus? ¿Lo quieres matar?

Cálmate, solo fue una forma de distracción – le dije para calmarlo, el pobre parecía que iba a tener un infarto.

Una una distracción, pero si casi conviertes en una brocheta humana a Tío Severus – me dijo molesto – ¿Y para porque querías crear una distracción?

¿Por qué la escob…. – no termine de hablar me había olvidado por completo de Harry, cuando volví al campo de Juegos, via a Harry bajar a mucha velocidad iba tras a snitch, pensé que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo cuando de pronto hizo una maniobra con la escoba que termino sobre ella, pero es que está loco él piensa que la escoba es una tabla de surf o qué, pero milagrosamente logro atrapar la bendita snitch, todos gritaban de alegría el juego había terminado. Llevaban a Harry en brazos se veía muy feliz.

¡Ufs! Por lo menos está bien – dije aliviada

Hermione no me has contestado – me dijo molesto.

No es nada si, así que por favor calmante – le dije algo molesta por el interrogatorio

Bueno si según tu no es nada, porque no vamos y hablamos con Tío Severus a ver qué opina que si hija le prendiera fuego a su túnica – me dijo mientras se alejaba.

No te atreverías a contarle Draco – le dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo – si Severus se entera me mata.

Entonces dime que paso – me dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos, suspire y decidí contarle cuando termine de hablar el se me quede mirando – tú crees que Tío Severus fue el que embrujo la escoba.

¡Claro que no!, digamos que él fue el elegido para ser la distracción para el verdadero culpable – le dije mientras encogía los hombro.

Bueno es mejor que empieces a rezar porque donde él se entere que fuiste tú la que le prendió fuego a tu ropa, estas muerta – me dijo – vámonos antes que empiecen a bajar los profesores.

PV de Severus

Esta última semana a sido un infierno completo, estoy seguro, es mas era capaz de apostar con Albus lo que quisiera que alguien estaba intentando entrar en el tercer piso, pero claro Albus no me prestaba ni las más atención en lo que le decía y lo peor es cuando estaba vigilando para averiguar quien era el que estaba intentando robar la piedra, esa maldita bestia que nuestro amado director tenía en el colegio me ataco, casi me arranca la pierna, pero no mi mala suerte no acaba ahí, la saliva del mugroso animal no dejaba que ninguna de mis pociones funcionaran correctamente en la pierna. Había tenido que usar un hechizo de glamour para que ninguno de mis colegas se percatara de la herida que tenia y la cual no quería sanar con nada que le colocara, y lo que menos quería era ir a la enfermería y empezar a dar explicación de por qué me había atrevido a entrar solo al cuarto de nuestro querido Fluffy, cuando puedo juro que hare una alfombra con su pelaje.

Por fin sábado hoy había clases así que podía darme el lujo de dormir un poco más, le verdad es que usar un hechizo de glamour por tantas horas y por varios días me estaba agotando de una manera que nunca había experimentado, cuando decidí levantarme ya era precitamente la hora del primer partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, debía levantarme e ir animar a mi casa, cuando estaba llegando a las gradas vi a todos mis colegas hablando entre sí, me senté.

No te vi en el desayuno Severus – me dijo Albus que estaba de tras de mí.

Decidí comer solo este día Albus – le dije en forma cortante.

Te siente bien Severus, te ves bastante pálido – me dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tocaba la cara yo solo aparte el rostro, mierda ella no se podía enterar que estaba herido.

Estoy perfectamente bien Minerva, ve y anima a tu equipo – le dije mientras me trataba de levantar.

No seas tan cascarrabias Severus, no te ves bien, te vez como si no hubieses dormido en días, tienes ojeras y estas muy pálido deberías ir a la enfermería pa..

Te dije que estoy perfectamente bien Minerva, porque no vas a fastidiar a alguien más – le dije bastante brusco – y mira ya comenzó el partido.

De verdad esperaba que con la respuesta que le di mantendría a esos dos fuera de mis cosas un par de días más, tenía que encontrar la forma de curar la herida, me puse a ver el partido cuando vi a Potter montado en una Nimbus 2.000, no ese viejo loco le regalo una escoba y no cualquier escoba sino la ultima del mercado.

No pudiste comprarle otra escoba no Albus – le dije mientras lo miraba.

Es solo un regalo de navidad Severus – me dijo con una sonrisa, este hombre nunca cambiaria solo quiere echar a perder a ese mocoso malcriado más de lo que ya está.

El partido iba todo bien hasta que me percate que Potter está a punto de caerse de la escoba trate de hacer un hechizo para que el mocoso no cayera y se rompiera el cuello, pero había algo mal, era como si alguien estuviera maldiciendo la escoba, estaba por lograr romper el hechizo cuando me llego un olor a humo, baje mi mira al piso, mi ropa se estaba incendiando me pare y me quite mi túnica para apagar el fuego, golpe algunos colegas mientras trataba de evitar quemarme.

Estas bien Severus – me pregunto Alyssa,

Si estoy bien pero cuando atrape el mocoso que me jugo esta bromita te juro que lo mato- le dije pero cuando voltee a verla vi que me lanzaba un hechizo para ver si tenía alguna herida.

¡NO! – le dije pero era ya demasiado tarde, sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y cuando vi a Alyssa tenía cara de matar a alguien.

Severus pero estas loco o que….

Alyssa aquí no ven vamos a otro lugar – le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo, cuando llegamos a mi cuartos privados.

¿Qué te paso en la pierna? – me dijo con los brazos cruzados

Nada importante cariño – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Pues no te creo, el hechizo me dice otra cosa, déjame ver – me dijo mientras me empujaba al sofá.

Cariño no es nada solo es…

Pues no me importa si es nada o no quiero ver tu pierna Severus Snape y deja de comportarte como un niño – me dijo mientras me alzaba la bota del pantalón – ¿QUE NO ES NADA SEVERUS? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿POR QUE NO HAS DICHO NADA SOBRE ESTA HERIDA?.

Ella empezó a dar vueltas en para calmarse, está furiosa pero así se veía aun mas sexi, solo murmuraba como "que irresponsable" "es peor que un niño" y otras cosa más lo que hice fue sonreír.

Yo no veo la gracia a esta situación Severus – me dijo mientras se sentaba frente de mi y empezó a revisar más de cerca la herida – ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida?

Fue el maldito animal que Albus se empeña a tener en el colegio encerrado – le dije molesto.

Sabes que no quiero escucharte, ya es definitivo estás loco – me dijo mientras seguía curando mi pierna y por cierto no está siendo nada amable.

Sé que estas molesta cariño, pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y si eso…

Y para hacer tienes que arriesgar el cuello Severus – me dijo molesta y piernas es la que está pagando su molestia tuve que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

En mi trabajo siempre he arriesgado el cuello es lo que soy Alyssa – le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

¿Y que paso con lo nuestro Severus? ¿Qué paso con Hermione? Si te pasa algo que va a pasar con nosotras ¿Tan poco te importamos que arriesgas el cuello por cualquier tontería? – me pregunto.

Claro que no Alyssa – le agarre el rostro y vi como baja una lagrima por su mejilla – ustedes son los más importante de mi vida, yo te amo Alyssa Tanner con toda mi alma y a Hermione ella es mi hija y también la amo – le dije mientras la besa dulcemente en su mejilla y con mis labios secaba sus lagrimas.

Pues bonita forma de demostrarlo, ocultando cuando estas herido, ¿Por qué no viniste a mi? – me dijo mientras vendaba mi pierna.

Cariño estoy acostumbrado a tener fuertes heridas y no buscar ayuda, pero te prometo que si hay otra herida voy contigo, así que me perdonas – le dije con mi mejor cara de que no rompo ni un plato.

Solo con una condición – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y cual sería esa condición – le dije con una mirada picara.

Que el próximo fin de semanas seas solo mío, ¿Qué dices? Tenemos un trato o no – me dijo mientras extendía su mano, yo la tome de la cintura y la puse en mi regazo y comencé a besarla.

Claro que tenemos un trato, te prometo que desde que salga el sol del sábado hasta que comience la noche del domingo seré todo tuyo - le decía mientras la besa apasionadamente, estábamos tan concentrados uno en el otro que no nos percatamos que alguien había entrado por la chimenea, solo escuche como se aclaraban la gargantas cuando volteemos era Minerva y tenía una sonrisa.

Si sólo quieran estar solos no debieron montar todo ese espectáculo no creen - me dijo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

No es lo que tu crees Minerva es que yo bueno yo le estaba curando a...

¿Querías algo Minerva? - no deje que Alyssa siguiera hablando lo menos que quería era a Minerva molesta conmigo.

Estas herido Severus - me pregunto, ella estaba viendo a un lugar específico cuando le sigo la mirada había gasas con sangre en el piso.

Solo una tontería nada de que preocuparte si nos disculpa estamos un poco ocupados - le dije mientras tomaba a Alyssa de la cintura.

Esta bien de igual forma te dejo en buenas manos - nos dijo mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.

Humm es que estamos - le dije mientras la volvía a besar.

Seve deberíamos ir a otro lugar, lo que menos quiero es que alguien vuelva a entrar - me decía mientras yo le besaba el cuello.

Tienes razón yo se a donde te puedo llevar y te aseguro que te va a encantar - le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos.

¡SEVERUS TU PIERNA! - ella grito

Tranquila ella este bien - le dije mientras entraba a mi recámara.

Espero que el guste el capitulo

Hasta la proxima


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo un poco mas corto, espero que les guste, gracias a los comentarios, recuerden cualquier idea o comentario es bienvenido.

PV de Hermione

Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir quien era Flamel ningún libro de la biblioteca que había leído me hacia mención sobre, Harry me seguía diciendo que estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvimos a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que yo, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá cuando Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, solo negué con la cabeza reconociendo de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Pobre tuvo que haber venido saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Todos empezaron a reírse, me puso de pie e hice el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

¿Qué ha sucedido? - le dije ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y a mí.

Malfoy - respondió Neville temblando - Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.

¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! - le dije- ¡Acúsalo! - Neville negó con la cabeza.

No quiero tener más problemas - murmuró.

¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! - dijo Harry

No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor, eso ya me lo dice Malfoy - dijo Neville, atragantándose.

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Tú vales por doce Malfoys - dijo Harry - ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin- tengo que havlar con Draco no puede seguir molestando a Neville, el era un buen chico.

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? - Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

Dumbledore otra vez - me dijo - Él fue el primero que.. Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia a mi.

¡Lo encontré! – susurró- . ¡Encontré a Flamel! te dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Mira lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».

¡Espera aquí! – dijo mientras corría a hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry casi no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar cuando llegue con un gran en las manos

¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! – le dije - Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

¿Ligero? – dijo Harry, solo rodé los ojos y empecé a buscar había leído en alguna parte sobre los Alquimistas. Al fin encontró lo que estaba buscaba.

¡Lo encontré! – le dije emocionada

¿Pero que encontraste? – me preguntó Harry

Nicolás Flamel - susurre con tono teatral - es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

¿La qué? – dijo Harry, lo ignore y seguí leyendo

_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el_

_descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que_

_tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier_

_metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace _

_inmortal al que lo bebe._

_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos,_

_pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás_

_Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel,_

_que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una_

_vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos_

_cincuenta y ocho años)._

¿Ves?, eso es lo que debe estar ocultando el perro – le dije a Harry emocionada - de seguro Flamel le dio a Dumbledore para que cuidara la Piedra Filosofal, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! – dijo Harry - ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.

Pero va a seguir tu, que Severus no quiere la piedra, el es un profesor y ningún profesor va querer robarse la piedra, no seas tonto – le dije moleta no me gusta que duden de Severus.

Bueno el se comporta de forma sospechosa – me dijo en susurro.

Sabes que mejor seguimos investigando, Buenas Noches Harry – le dije mientras me iba a mi dormitorio, la verdad es que no quería discutir con Harry.

Buenas Noches Hermio – me dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

Ya había paso algunos días desde que nos enteramos que había escondido en el colegio, ya había terminado el de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor y claro los Harry había atrapado el snitch lo cual le había dado la victoria Gryffindor y los ponía en el primer lugar, cuando estaba por ir a la sala común para celebrar la victoria cuando vi como Severus prácticamente estaba arrastrando al Profesor Quirrell hacia los árboles, los empecé a seguir lo mas silencio posible cuando vi a Severus. Pero el Profesor Quirrell no se le podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Me esforcé por oír lo que decían.

... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...

Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Severus con voz gélida que nunca le había escuchado nunca, me hizo que me erizara la piel—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Me incline hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Severus lo interrumpió.

¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid? – le pregunto Severus

P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...

Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Severus, dando un paso hacia él.

Y-yo no s-sé qué...

Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y casi me da un infarto en el momento y no escuche lo que habían dicho. Pero me enderece a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:

Muy bien —lo interrumpió Severus— Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, podía ver al Profesor Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado. Espere a que el Profesor Quirrell se fuera, no podía ser, Severus estaba presionando a Quirrell para que robara la piedra, pero ¿por qué la necesita?.

No debe ser una trampa, algo estaba planeando Severus, pero tengo que seguir investigando, me fui a la sala de astronomía, ver las estrellas me calmaban y me ayudaba a pensar mejor, ya había oscurecido y decidí que era un buen momento para visitar a Severus, entre por el salón de pociones, luego a su oficina y no vi a Seve por ningún lado, me detuve frente al retrato de Merlín que custodiaba la Salas de Severus.

Buenas Noches Sr. Merlín – lo salude.

Buenas Noches Joven Hermione, no debería estar tan tarde fuera de la cama – me dijo.

Tiene razón pero quería visitar a Severus – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Bueno el Joven Severus se va alegrar con su visita, y ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – me pregunto

Bezoar – le dije mientras el abría la puerta, cuando entre nada ni nadie me había preparado para ver lo que en ese momento vi.

Severus prácticamente se estaba comiendo a Alyssa en el sofá y ella tampoco era que estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia, ambos estaban sin camisa, quería correr pero mis piernas no estaban reaccionando, cuando escuche un grito y eso fue como si mi cerebro reaccionara y Salí corriendo, escuche a Severus llamándome pero no le preste atención, que se quede con esa si eso es lo que el queria.

PV de Severus

Cuando escuche Alyssa gritar y vi sus ojos con cara de horror, le seguí con la mirada y en la puerta estaba Hermione parada como en estado de shock, pero de pronto empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, empecé a llamarla pero no me prestó mucha intención cuando iba a salir corriendo para alcanzarla sentí la mano de Alyssa en mi brazo.

No piensas salir así verdad – me dijo mientras me señalaba mi pecho desnudo y me daba una camisa.

Debo buscarla – le dije mientras me ponía los zapatos.

Si la pobre debe estar traumatizada – me dijo mientras se vestía también – te acompaño a buscarla.

No Alyssa la verdad es que no sería buena idea en este momento – le dije mientras la besa.

Salí a buscar a Hermione pero no lograba dar con ella, ya me estaba empezando a preocupara lleva más de una hora y cuarenta minutos y no tenía ni una señal de ella, mi única opción era Albus el me ayudaría a ubicarla, me fue al despacho del director esa sería la ruta más corta para ir a sus aposentos, cuando llegue a su oficina no había nadie deben estar dormidos ya, me fue directo a su habitación y efectivamente ya estaban dormimos.

Albus despierta - le dije mientras lo sacudía, pero nada - vamos Albus despierta por amor a Merlín.

Prácticamente le estaba gritando, cuando vi que al menos Minerva si se había levantado, en ese momento me provoco golpearme, ¿Por que no la había despertado a ella primero?

¿Severus? - pregunto un poco dormida aun

Minerva necesito de tu ayuda urgente - no termine de hablar cuando ya la tenia a mi lado buscando alguna herida grave o algo mas.

¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso? ¿Cual es la urgencia? - me estaba disparando toda clase de pregunta

Yo estoy perfectamente bien Minerva es Hermione...

¿Que la paso? - su rostro estaba pálido.

Empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado o bueno no todo solo lo necesario, ella se encargo de despertar a Albus y comenzó la búsqueda de mi hija.

PV de Hermione

No sabia a donde ir, Severus de verdad quería a esa mujer y quien soy yo para meterme en sus vida, y como iban las cosas lo mas probable es que terminarían casándose y con el matrimonio vienen los hijos y yo solo seria un estorbó en su vida, cuando me percate ya estaba de nuevo en el salón de astronomía, me senté a ver las estrellas mientras unas lagrimas caían en mi rostro.

Así que aquí estabas – escuche a alguien entrar, cuando voltee era la tonta esa.

¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte con brusquedad.

Solo viene a ver las estrellas, este sito es muy relajante, ¿No crees? – me dijo, ¿Pero quien se cree? Me quita a mi nueva familia y también me quiere quitar mi lugar preferido, no le conteste nada, solo continúe viendo el cielo.

Hermione quiero pedirte disculpa por lo que viste, no era nuestra intención que presenciaras ese tipo de escenas – me dijo – vamos dime algo por lo menos.

No lastimes a Severus, el se ve que te quiere – le dije mientras me levantaba y mas lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

Pero más te quiere a ti, Hermione tu eres su familia.

No, hay te equivocas tu vas a hacer su nueva familia, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se casen? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengan bebes? – le dije con rabia

Pues seremos una familia mas grande, eso es lo que va a pasar – me respondió mientras me agarraba del brazo y me sentó a su lado – se que tienes miedo, se que estas a terrada de este nuevo camb..

Tu no sabes – fue lo que le dije mientras baja la cabeza, esta mujer me cree que soy tonta o que, yo no voy a caer en su trampa.

Claro que se como te sientes, te voy a contar algo yo también soy adoptada – me dijo me le quede viendo con cara de no te lo puedo creer – me adoptaron cuando tenia 8 años, mi familia me abandono cuando apenas era una bebe, mis padres adoptivos eran lo mejor que me había pasado, pero lamentablemente mi madre murió un año después de la adopción y solo quedamos mi padre y yo solamente y así fue por varios años, éramos súper unidos, pero cuando tenia 15 años, a pareció una mujer en la vida de mi padre, yo sentía que era una intrusa en nuestras vidas, también tenia dudas como tu tienes horita.

Ella se quedo callada un rato y con la mirada fija y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Un año después de que se conocieran ellos se casaron, le hice bromas, le hice la vida imposible, trate de hacer cualquier cosa para que ella se fuera de nuestras vidas, pero al final me di cuenta que ella no quería deshacerse de mi, sino todo lo contrario ella siempre trataba de llevársela bien, sabes casi nunca le dijo a mi padre lo que le hacia, y con el tiempo la familia creció tengo dos hermanos y una nueva madre, ves que no somos tan diferentes Hermione.

De verdad no vas hacer que Severus se deshaga de mí - le dije en un susurro.

Claro que no y es mas Severus nunca permitiría eso, sabes el te quiere muchísimo – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Pero cuando tenga hijos propios se va a dar cuenta que yo no valgo la perna – me dije mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

Hay te equivocas cariño, si llegamos a tener un bebe, ¿sabes en que te vas a convertir tu? – me pregunto yo solo negué con la cabeza – te vas a convertir una hermana maravillosa.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que Alyssa rompió el silencio.

Sabes no te pido que me veas como una madre, solo seamos amigas y con el tiempo vemos en que para toda esta amistad. ¿Qué dices somos amigas? – me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

Si – le dije mientras puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo y ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, era raro nunca me habían hecho mimos, así que me di el lujo de disfrutarlo mientras duraba.

De pronto escuche que la puerta se abría y Severus entraba, se veía un poco asustado y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Con que aquí estaban los dos seres mas importantes de mi vida- nos dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, y el me tomo de la cintura y me puso en su regazo, aprovechando el momento puse mi cabeza en su pecho podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, era tan relajante.

Si tuvimos una charla de chicas, ¿Verdad Hermione? – dijo Alyssa.

Si – fue lo único que dije me estaba quedando dormida con el sonido del corazón de Severus.

PV Severus

Y se puede saber de que hablaron – le dije, aunque había escuchado parte de la charla y me encantaba que Hermione le diera una oportunidad a Alyssa.

Eso Señor Snape no es de su incumbencia – me dijo Alissa mientras ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro, se sentía también tener a mis dos mujeres cerca de mi, no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño y por eso tenia que descubrir quien era el que estaba detrás de al piedra filosofal, podía sentir la respiración de Hermione mas tranquila eso era una señal que se había quedado dormida.

Siento que he sido confundido con una cama – dije en broma

Bueno he tenido cama mas cómodas, pero no soy tan exigente – me dijo Alyssa mientras se acomodaba mas.

Gracias Alyssa por la conversación que tuvieron – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

No fue nada Severus, al final es verdad pronto seremos una familia – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Te amo Alyssa

Te amo Severus con todo mi ser – me dijo mientras nos besamos.

Espero que les guste

Hasta la próxima


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias a los comentarios elizabethamberlufor, YazminSnaper y paullbelss me alegran el dia cuando los leo, recuerden cualquier idea o comentario es bienvenido.

PV Hermione,

Tenía tantas cosas en mi mente, los exámenes, la Piedra Filosofal y también lo que me había dicho Alyssa, no podía creer que las cosas fueran también, las veces que nos habíamos reunidos los tres ella trataba de que todo fuera perfecto. Yo todavía no la había aceptado del todo, primero tenía que pasar algunas pruebas, pero tenía que planificar todo muy bien porque si Seve se entera me mata. Para calmar los nervios había empezado a realizar mis horarios para repasar para los exámenes y a subrayar con diferentes colores mis apuntes, quiero ser la primera en mi grupo y que Severus se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes, ¿Por qué estas estudiando tanto?

Diez semanas —replique- Eso no son siglos.

De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo? – me dijo Harry

¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes – le dije algo molesta

Pero Hermio tranquila toda vía nos queda las Vacaciones de Pascua para estudiar, relájate un poco – me dijo Harry mientras se paraba y se iba con los otros chicos, hombre fue lo único que pensé.

Decidí darme un respiro y salí a caminar un rato, estaba pensando cuando sentí que alguien me toco, cuando voltee era Draco.

¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto.

Nada, solo pensando – le dije mientras me encogía los hombros, y seguí viendo el lago.

Vamos Hermio dime ¿Qué te pasa?

De verdad no me pasa nada – le dije mientras me trate de alejar de él.

Hermio no soy tonto, te ves triste, ¿Quién te hizo daño? Fue el idiota de Potter, porque si es así yo lo mato – me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en forma de puño.

Cálmate si, que Harry no me hizo nada – le dije mientras suspiraba

Entonces qué es lo que te sucede, anda cuéntame, acaso no me tienes confianza – me dijo con voz triste.

No es que no confié en ti Draco, es que todavía estoy nerviosa como las cosas están cambiando tan rápido solo es eso – le dije mientras baja la cabeza.

Tranquila Hermione que las cosas cambia pero para mejor, yo sé todavía tienes duda de la relación de Alyssa y el Tío Severus pero vas a ver que todo va a salir bien – me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Gracias Draco eres un Hermano genial – le dije con una sonrisa.

Para eso estoy – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Draco?

Si

Tu eres bueno haciendo bromas – le pregunte con una voz inocente y él lo único que hizo fue reírse

Si soy bueno, dime ¿ de quién te quieres vengar? – me pregunto yo solo le sonreí

Le quiero hacer una bromita a Alyssa – le dije mientras lo miraba.

No crees que es un poco arriesgado Hermio, si tío Severus se entera estarás castigada – me dijo bastante serio.

Solo será una bromita, vamos o eres un cobarde – le dije con una sonrisa.

Claro que no, los slytherin no somos cobardes – me dijo y así empezamos a armar nuestro plan de la caja sorpresa.

Había pasado varios días planificando la broma que le haríamos a Alyssa, el primer paso era saber a qué animal le tenía más miedo, luego aprender el hechizo de ilusión comprar algunas cosas en la tienda de broma y por último que ella estuviera sola en la enfermería, todo lo teníamos bien organizado, algunos amigo de Draco distraerían a madame Pomfrey y yo pondría la caja en la puerta de la enfermería.

Hermio estás segura que no quieres hacerle una broma a los gryffindor o cualquier otra casa – me pregunto nervioso mientras nos acercábamos a la enfermería.

Te vas a echar para atrás a esta altura – le dije – o es que tienes miedo.

La verdad sí, tengo miedo donde el tío Severus se entere no la contamos, vamos Hermio olvida la broma – prácticamente me estaba rogando.

Vamos, que no se va a enterar – le dije mientras dejaba la caja en la puerta de la enfermería y tocaba la puerta.

_Para: Alyssa Tenner_

_De: Su admirador secreto_

Vi cuando Alyssa estaba saliendo y cuando fue abrir la caja, para mi sorpresa Severus salió también, me quede en el sitio, se suponía que ella debía estar sola.

¿Qué es eso? – escuche a Severus preguntarle.

No sé, estaba en la puerta - le dijo mientras lo abría.

Y ahí comenzó el espectáculo, las arañas salieron por todos lados, habían ciento de arañas sobre Alyssa y Severus, podía escuchar como Alyssa gritaba y trataba de quitárselas de encima, cuando intentaban lanzar un hechizo, las arañas se volvían mucho más grandes, Severus estaba tratando por todos los medios de hacerlas desaparecer y no lo lograba y eso lo estaba frustrando se podía ver en su cara, hasta que dijo un hechizo que no había escuchado antes y de prontos las arañas se volvieron mas y mas pequeñas, pero de pronto empezaron a temblar y explotaron pintando a ambos de color violeta con punto naranja y el cabello amarillo chillón, se veían demasiado cómicos me quería morir de la risa pero trataba de mantenerme lo más serena posible, para no delatar mi posición.

¿Estás bien Alyssa? – le pregunto Severus.

Si es es estoy bi bien – le dijo tartamudeando – pero qui quien pudo a hacer al algo así.

Algún mocoso malcriado – dijo bastante molesto – por eso le he dicho a Albus que esos mocosos tienen demasiado tiempo libre, pero tranquila averiguare quien fue el culpable y tendrá un castigo que no será olvidado por mucho años.

Yo solo trague grueso cuando escuche esas palabras, es definitivo tenía que ver la forma que Severus no se enterara.

Tranquilo Severus, los chicos son chicos – dijo Alyssa más calmada.

No en eso te equivocas, este tipo de conductas son culpa de los padres, que consiente a los mocosos hasta que los echan a perder – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios – por eso le he dicho Albus que lo que necesitan esos mocosos malcriados son unas buenas palmadas ya que los padres no saben como educarlos, pero estás segura que te sientes bien, todavía te ves pálida.

Si Seve, estoy bien, vamos necesito un té caliente, así se me calman los nervios – escuche como se alejaban en la enfermería - ¿Seve sabes cómo quitar este color tan horrendo de mi cuerpo?

Tranquila ya encontraremos la forma – fue lo último que escuche, Draco y yo salimos de nuestro escondite, el pobre se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Ves ves te lo dije era una mala idea, el Tío Severus nos va a matar cuando se entere que fuimos nosotros – decía muy nervioso.

Solo cálmate y vamos antes que vuelvan – le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo, lo menos que quería era ser encontrada en la escena del crimen.

Pero las cosas no terminaron hay, los siguientes dos días fueron un infierno para todos, ya que ni a Severus ni Alyssa habían logrado volver a su color natural, las clases de pociones eran más horrendas que nunca, Severus quitaba puntos hasta por estar sentado, no paraba de interrogar a todos por el incidente, la mayoría salía temblando de su salón. Pero quien no salía temblando con todas las amenazas de muerte lenta que él estaba prometiendo.

Por las barbas de Merlín quien me mando hacer esa estúpida broma, estaba a terrada que él me descubriera, solo estaba orando que volvieran a la normalidad a ver si así olvida el incidente.

Los días fueron pasando, pero Severus no se había calmado, pero por lo menos ya no estaba todo pintado, pero seguía con el mismo humor de perros. Y no paraba de preguntar quien había sido el creador de la bromita. Los días pasaron y con ellos los exámenes llegaron.

Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Harry una, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano. Harry, que estaba buscando "díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, cuando vi a Hagrid.

¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención— ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dije — Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...

¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?

En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —le dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...

¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo les he contado...

Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry y Hagrid se escabulló.

¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? — le dije con aire pensativo – ¿Creo que tiene que ver con la Piedra?

Vamos a ver en que sección estaba —dijo Harry, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

¡Dragones! —susurre—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mira estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...

Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí — dijo Harry, cuando de pronto llego Draco

Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Draco—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso.

Y más o menos quien te pregunto – le dijo Harry mientras lo miraba feo

Solo quería saludar a Hermio y escuche lo que estaban hablando – dijo Draco mientras se encogía los hombros – y que el idiota del guardabosque quieren que lo despidan y lo mentan preso por tener un huevo de dragón.

Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry

Por supuesto que hay —respondió Draco rodando los ojos — Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro he escuchado a mi padre hablar de eso. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —le dije.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, una hora más tarde, nos sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó ¿quién es? antes de dejarnos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja.

Entonces ¿Qué quieren preguntarme?

Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.

Hagrid nos miró con una cara de duda si contestar o no.

Por supuesto que no puedo… —dijo solo respiro y empezó hablar de nuevo – en primer lugar; no lo sé y en segundo lugar, ustedes ya saben demasiado, así que tampoco se los diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabían, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy.

Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí — le dije, con voz afectuosa y mimosa. La barba de Hagrid se agitó lo que sonreía – Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry me con orgullo.

Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Espera, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

¿Snape? – pregunto Harry

Si el profesor Snape ¿Por qué? – dijo Hagrid

No por nada – le dije mientras miraba feo a Harry no me gustaba que siguiera dudando de Severus

Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? — preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?

Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry —. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando aquí adentro.

No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.

Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Harry mientras yo me asomaba y no podía creer lo que veía en el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...

¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? — le pregunte.

Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y miren, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.

Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera — le dije pero no pero Hagrid no la escuchaba solo cantaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». Harry quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña y yo no estuve de acuerdo

Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?

Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Draco

Nada solo hablamos – le dije mientras entrabamos a clase Herbología y, al final nos fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid durante el recreo de la mañana. Hagrid nos recibió, excitado y radiante.

Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Pensé que parecía una sombrilla negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

Hagrid —le dije —. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

¿Qué sucede?

Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia y dijo Malfoy había visto el dragón.

Salí corriendo tras de él hasta que lo alcance, casi estaba llagando al castillo, no podía dejar que le contara a nadie sobre el dragón o metería en problemas a Hagrid.

Draco detente – le dije cansada, cuando él se detuvo y volteo le pregunte - ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?

El idiota ese tiene un dragón en el colegio – me dijo molesto – y le voy a decir al tío Severus.

No lo hagas Draco por favor – le rogué – pueden despedir a Hagrid por eso.

Hermione no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es un dragón nos puede matar a todos, por amor a Merlín – me dijo molesto.

Vamos Draco dame una oportunidad, voy a encotarar la forma de buscarle un lugar donde vivir, por favor – le con ojitos de perrito – hazlo por mi.

Esta bien, pero como vas hacer para buscar un hogar a ese dragón – me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

No se, pero se me ocurrirá algo, me ayudas – le dije con mi mejor voz de inocente.

Esta bien, déjame ver que puedo averiguar, pero me debes una – me dijo mientras entraba al castillo, cuando regrese a la cabaña Harry estaba hablado con Hagrid.

Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.

No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá, he decidido llamarlo Norberto —mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, verdad ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

Ha perdido el juicio —me murmuro Harry – que paso con Malfoy.

No va a decir nada – le dije mientras miraba a Hadrid la verdad es que si parecía que había perdido el juicio – Harry es mejor irnos ya el toque de queda esta por comenzar.

Gracias chicos por estar aquí – nos dijo Hagrid.

Cuando salimos de la cabaña, empezamos a pensar como íbamos ayudar a Hagrid con su pequeño problema, había pasado dos semanas y nada aun no encontrábamos una solución adecuada, hasta que una tarde Ron nos escucho hablar sobre dragones y nos comento que su hermano mayor Charlie trabaja en Rumania Estudiando dragones y nos dijo que nos ayudaría, ya habia pasado dos semanas y Norberto habia triplicado su tamaño y aun no teníamos respuesta del hermano de Ron.

Habíamos estado visitado a Hagrid frecuentemente, hasta Ron se había animado de ir ya que nunca había visto un dragón en toda su vida, en una de las visitas Norberto me mordió la mano.

¡Me ha mordido! —dije enseñándoles mi mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Les aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.

Le dije mientras miraba la mano, la verdad es que la herida era un poco grande y no paraba de sangrar.

Hermio es mejor ir a la enfermería, esa herida se ve fea – me dijo Harry

Cuando llegue a la enfermería madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a otro chico, que había tenido un accidente en pociones, cuando Alyssa se acerco a mi.

¿Qué paso Hermione? – me pregunto mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo como buscando la herida.

Bueno tuve un pequeño accidente – le dije mientras le mostraba la mano vendada y con sangre.

¿Pero que te paso? Ven siéntate aquí –me dijo mientras me señalaba una de las camas.

No es nada importante, ¿lo puedes curar? – le pregunte

Primero déjame ver – ella empezó a hacer hechizos y otras cosas todas raras que no entendía muy bien, cuando me coloco una ungüento ella arrugo la cara y se me quedo bien muy fijamente - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? y dime la verdad.

Ya te dije, no fue nada importante solo una herida – le dije mientras miraba la mano la herida estaba empezando a curar, de pronto cerro las cortinas y coloco un hechizo para que nadie nos escuchara, acaso me va a matar o que.

Hermione Granger, no creas que soy una idiota – me dijo algo moletas – soy una sanadora hace años y muy buena por cierto, así que te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Me que anonadada, ella nunca me había hablado así, ella siempre estaba tratando de complacerme en todo, y ha hora me estaba bien con una cara de pocos amigos, pero no le podía decir nada.

Ya te dije que no era importante, pero si hubiese sabido que te pondrías asi ni vengo – le dije molesta, al fin y al cabo ella no tenia derecho a regañarme ella no era nadie y empecé a levantarme.

Usted se vuelve a sentar donde estaba jovencita – me dijo mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama no una manera no muy sutil que digamos – que aun no hemos terminado aquí, esa herida no fue provocada por ninguna caída si no por una mordedura

Cuando ella dijo eso trague grueso, como sabia que era una mordedura.

Así que te lo voy a preguntar por ultima vez ¿Qué te paso? y si me vuelves a decir que nada, te juro que llamo a Severus en este momento, estoy mas que seguro que el no va hacer muy paciente cuando yo le diga los resultados de esa herida – me dijo mientras me miraba.

Esta bien pero prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie – le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza – bueno veras….

Y así le conté todo lo que había pasado esa dos semana con Norberto cuando termine de hablar ella solo se me quedo mirando un buen rato, ya me sentía un poco intimidada por su mirada, hasta que respiro y empezó hablar.

Pero es que están locos o que, Hermione no tienes ideas de lo peligroso que son esos animales – me dijo mientras alzaba las manos – pero es que no te das cuenta que la mordedura de un dragón bebe puede ser mortal, pero es que quieres morir joven.

Bueno no pense sen eso…

Si en seco me di cuenta, claro que no pensaste, dios Severus se va a volver loco cuando se entere – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Por favor no le digas nada – le dije con mis mejores ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Hermione creo que tu padre esta en el derecho de enterarse que su hija esta arriesgando el cuello con tanta facilidad – me dijo con una ceja alzada.

Pero yo no sabia que eran tan peligrosos – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Pero si sabias que lo que estas haciendo no esta correcto – me dijo con voz molesta – porque no quieres que se entere tu padre, y ya recibieron respuesta del hermano de tu compañero.

No aun nada, Ron dijo que en cualquier momento nos respondía – le dije mirando al piso – ¿Allyssa?

Si

Le vas a decir a Severus verdad – le dije con voz triste.

No esta vez no, pero debes prometerme que vas a mantenerte alejada de ese dragón.

Esta bien lo prometo – le dije con una sonrisa, de la que me salve por que donde se hubiese enterado Severus me castiga hasta finales de año.

Muy bien no le hagas mucho movimiento a la mano por lo meno por una hora – le dijo mientras quitaba el hechizo yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando estaba en llegando a la sala común, hay estaba Harry.

¿Como te fue? – me pregunto.

Bien en una hora mas o menos mi mano vuelve a la normalidad – le dije cuando Ron nos llamo.

Ya llego al respuesta de mi hermano – nos dijo.

Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí._

_Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen avistarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrías llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

_Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

_Besos,_

_Charlie_

Nos miraron.

Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrirnos.

Lo que no calculamos es que Ron se enfermaría el vienes y necesitábamos una persona mas para poder cargar la jaula de Norberto que ya estaba bastante grande.

Y como vamos hacer – me dijo Harry.

Tranquilo ya tengo a la persona indicada – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la sala común de slytherin, para poder encontrar a Draco, cuando llegue le pregunte al retrato que si lo podía llamar y Draco salio.

Como sabias donde esta la casa de slytherin – me pregunto.

Tengo mis métodos –le dije con una sonrisa – Draco viene a pedirte un favor.

Y cual seria

Encontramos un hogar para el dragón de Hagrid y bueno necesitamos a otra persona para trasladar la jaula, ¿que dices nos ayudas? – le pregunte esperanzada.

Hermione sabes estas mas loca de lo que yo creía - me dijo – pero si te voy ayudar, pero donde me lleguen a castigar por tus ideas me voy a vengar.

Esta bien, mañana a las10 en la cabaña de Hagrid – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Se que me voy arrepentir pero bueno, nos vemos a esa hora – me dijo mientras se iba

Las cosa iban bien Hagrid se estaba despidiendo de Norberto.

¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y yo cubríamos la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos junto con Draco —. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!

Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.

¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Nos enseñaron los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.

Saben Hermio eres un imán para los problemas – nos dijo Draco.

Claro que no Draco – le dije mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

En serio, le prendiste fuego a la tunica del profesor Snape, le jugaste una broma a Allyssa y por ultimo ayudaste a escapar a un dragón ilegal – dijo mientras movía la cabeza – es definitivo eres una mala influencia.

Tanto Harry como Dracon se estaban riendo.

Esta bien hice todo eso pero ustedes querido míos, me ayudaron – le dije con una gran sonrisa, que en realidad no duro ni cinco segundos.

Habíamos olvidado usar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y estábamos tan felices que había logrado sacar del colegio a Norberto, que salimos sin la bendita capa y hay estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, Severus dulce Merlín que no haya escuchado lo que Draco dijo, por favor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Nota: como quieren que reacciones Severus despues de enterarse de todas las trastada de Hermio.

Hasta la proxima


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias a los comentarios elizabethamberlufor, YazminSnaper y Gattu18, trate de complacerlas, digame si le gusto o no ambas cosas siempre es bienvenido.

PV Severus

Estaba haciendo mi ronda final por los pasillo y verificar que todos los mostritos que el querido director llama niños no estuvieran dando vueltas por ahí, cuando escuche tres voces muy conocidas estaban hablado alegremente estos tres susodichos eran mi querido ahijado, mi hija y Potter, pero que estaban haciendo ellos aquí, comencé a seguirlos cuando escuche lo que mi querida hija había hecho y bajo mi propia nariz y lo peor es que yo nunca había sospechado de ella, de cierto modo me sentí orgulloso todo lo que había hecho a sido muy al estilo slytherin, muy Severus el orgullos para después respire hondo era mejor aclarar todo de una vez porque eso que estaban entregando un Dragón ilegal eso si no me gusto para nada, así que decidí salí de mi escondite y hacerle frente a mis malhechores.

¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí a esta hora? - le pregunte, ninguno dijo nada todos estaban con cara de sorpresa - no fue una pregunta retórica, así que espero una respuesta.

Ninguno decía nada, los tres bajaron la mirada al piso, por lo menos tuvieron loa decencia de verse avergonzados.

Potter vete a tu dormitorio, estas en detención conmigo las próximas dos semanas - le dije.

Sí señor.

Y ustedes dos conmigo - los señale, pero ninguno se movió - que esperan para empezar a caminar una invitación por escrito.

El camino a mis aposentos fue muy silencio, tenía mis manos en cada hombro de mis chicos, solo respire ere noche iba a ser larga.

Siéntense - les dije mientras señalaba el mueble - muy bien quiero escuchar desde el principio.

Espere a que empezaran hablar pero nada, los dos estaban hay sentados sin mover un solo músculo.

Muchachos estoy cansado y un poco molesto, así que empiezan hablar y darme razones razonables para lo que vi y escuché o sencillamente voy al castigo se una vez, y eso señores no les van a gustar - les dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno es es que nosotros, bueno veraz nosotros - me dice Hermione pero solo se enredaban con las palabras.

Ya basta Hermione, vamos hacerlo más fácil, te voy hacer unas preguntas y tu las respondes - le dije y ella asintió.

Fuiste tú la que me prendiste fuego a mi ropa - le dije y ella asintió - quiero unas respuesta verbal y el porqué.

Ella se veía bastante nerviosa y solo miraba el piso.

Bueno fue para...

Hermione Granger ojos arriba, estas hablado conmigo no con el piso - la regañe, ella cumplido con mi mandato y subió la mirada.

Es quería distraer al que estaba hechizando a Harry en el partido - me estaba diciendo que prefería quemarme a mí para que no le pasará nada a Potter, esto es inaudito.

Continúa - le dije serio

Es que Harry estaba en problemas, se veía que estaban maldiciendo la escoba y bueno necesitaba una distracción.

¡Y tú me usaste como antorcha humana! – le dije asombrado.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!, Harry está en riesgo – me dijo molesta.

No era más fácil ir con un profesor….

Pues todos los profesores estaban ahí, viendo el partido Y NO ESTABAN HACIENDO NADA – prácticamente me estaba gritando.

Primero que nada no me grites – le dije con los dientes apretados – Malfoy vete a tu dormitorio ya mañana hablaremos seriamente.

Pero Tío…

Te di una orden Malfoy y quiero hablar a solar con mi hija – vi como Draco le daba una mirada de disculpa a Hermione y se retiraba – siéntate de nuevo Hermione que aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

Pues yo ya termine, me vas a castigar perfecto avísame cuanto tiempo voy a estar en detención, me voy a costar estoy cansada – me quede en el lugar yo no sabía de dónde carrizo esa pequeña sacaba tal valentía de hablarme de tal forma, cuando la mayoría de los adultos me tenían pavor.

O no aun tu y yo no hemos terminado – la tome del brazo para volverla a sentar, pero ella empezó a pelear como si su vida dependiera de eso, trato de golpearme pero lo único que logro fue agotarse – ya terminaste con el berrinche.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando con rabia, mientras la sentaba nuevamente en el sillón, era como una guerra de voluntades, por Merlín esta niña no podía tener mi sangre pero es tan obstinada como yo.

Primero que todo yo estaba ayudando a Potter, si estaban maldiciendo la escoba pero yo estaba realizando una contra maldición - le dije mientas me sentaba al frente de ella.

Por eso es tu movías los labios tan rápido - me pregunto y yo solo asentí - disculpa por prender fuego a tu ropa.

Yo solo me le quede viéndola, dulce Merlín que hago ha hora, esta pequeña había rota casi todas las reglas para una expulsión inmediata, pero eso nunca sucedería

Muy bien segundo punto tú fuiste la de la broma a Alyssa no - le dije

Si - me dijo ella mientras encogía los hombros

Esto sí es cómico; yo había querido tener al culpable de esa bromita al frente para castigarlo hasta que terminara sus estudios en el colegio, pero resulta que mi propia hija fue la bromista.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que te llevabas bien Alyssa - le pregunte

No se - me respondió

Eso no es una respuesta, quiero que me digas sinceramente porque lo hiciste - le dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

Es que bueno yo - ella solo respiro profundo - es que cada vez que estamos todos juntos ella es como falsa.

Como así explícame porque la sientes falsa

Es que siempre está de acuerdo con lo que dijo o hago, es como si no importará lo que hiciera, es como si solo le importará eres tú, ella ni siquiera me dijo nada por a broma- me dijo mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo.

¡Alyssa sabía que tú fuiste la de la broma! – le dije sorprendido ella nunca me había dicho

Bueno no le dije directamente, pero si le deje unas pista – me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejo en el sofá

Bueno ella nunca me dijo nada – dije mas para mí que para Hermione, es verdad Alyssa ni siquiera me insinuó que la broma había sido planeada por Hermione, si al contrario ella solo me calmaba diciendo que los niños son niños y que las bromas son parte de crecer.

¡Ves que tengo razón! a ella no le importa lo que pase conmigo, ella me soporta solo para estar bien contigo – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazo

Hermione déjame entender tu estas molesta con ella, porque según tu ella no se ha molestado contigo ni una sola vez – le dije sorprendido y ella solo asintió, pero quien entiende a las mujeres, si Alyssa la estuviera regañando por cada cosa, ella estaría molesta pero si Alyssa la consiente en todo también se molesta, pero que es lo que quiere esta niña.

Era mejor aclarar esto de una vez, yo se que Aly me va a matar por despertarla a esta hora, pero necesitamos una reunión familiar urgente, porque otra bromita no me la aguanto.

Que date aquí, ya vengo – le dije mientras me acercaba a la chimenea e iba a los aposentos de Aly, cuando entre a su cuarto la trate de despertar.

Aly cariño despierta – le dije mientras la movía

Seve ¿Qué paso? – dijo un poco dormida pero cuando vio el reloj - ¿Por qué me despiertas casi a la una de la mañana? Espero que alguien esté muriendo.

Aly disculpa la hora, pero se trata de Hermione…

¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? – me dijo mientras se ponía una sobre-pijama.

Si ella está bien, es solo que – empecé a contar lo que había paso las ultima horas y como se sentía Hermione, ella se quedo pensativa un rato y después solo suspiro.

La verdad es que no sé cómo tratarla Seve – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – tengo miedo de ser muy estricta con ella porque no quiero que me odie, por eso opte por ser un poco blanda con ella, pero veo que me equivoque.

Yo solo me quede viendo a esa mujer, yo también había tenidos los mismo miedos con Hermione cuando la había adoptado, pero con los meses había aprendido algo.

Cariño yo comprendo tus miedo yo también los tuve – le dije mientras le daba un beso – pero he a prendido que uno no puede ser o muy estricto pero tampoco tan blandengue, si ella se porta mal se corrige, si se porta bien se premia, pero sobre todo hay que darle mucho amor, y eso mi vida tú tienes de sobra.

Creo que tienes razón – me dijo mientras caminábamos a la chimenea.

Yo siempre tengo la razón – le dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Que autoestima tan bajo tienes amor – me dijo mientras aparecimos en mi sala, y vi a Hermione aun sentada en el sofá, por lo menos cumple con las indicaciones que uno le da.

Hermione creo que debemos tener una conversación importante –le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y Alyssa al frente.

¿Por qué ella está aquí? – me pregunto un poco sorprendida.

Porque esta conversación va ser familiar y Alyssa es parte de esta familia, le comente lo que me dijiste…

No tenias derecho a decirle nada – me dijo molesta.

Hermione ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpas, como te dije ella tiene derecho a saber sobre tus inquietudes, ella es parte de esta familia.

Hermione quiero pedirte disculpa si te hice sentir mal con mi comportamiento hacia ti, solo quería que nos adatáramos como familia, pero creo que metí la pata - le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano - pero prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, voy a estar ahí si me necesitas por cualquier cosa.

Gracias y disculpa por la broma - le dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se ponía tan rojas como un tomate.

Si bueno pero al menos pudiste colocar otros colores, estuve dos días que mi pobre gatito no se quería no acercar - le dijo Alyssa alivianando la situación.

Qué tal si no hay más bromas - le dije a Hermione, no iba a permitir volver a pasar ese sufrimiento de que todo el mundo te vea y se burlé.

Si lo prometo no más bromas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien aclarado ese punto, quiero saber de qué dragón estaban hablando cuando llegue - le dije y ella solo bajo la cara.

¡Volviste a estar cerca del dragón! - le dijo Alyssa bastante alterada

¡Ya va!, ¿tu sabias del dragón? - le dije sorprendido

Después te cuento - me dijo mientras volvía a ver a Hermione que se removía nerviosamente en el sillón - me prometiste que no te acercarías más a él.

Pero tenía q hacerlo estaba ayudando a un amigo - dijo con ojos de borreguito

Pero tú me lo prometiste Hermione Granger, tan poco vale tu palabra - le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

Tú no tienes derecho hablarme así NO ERES MI MADRE - le grito Hermione.

Pues te equivocas, me preocupo por ti y te quiero como una hija y pronto legalmente lo serás, así que eso me da el derecho de hablarte así - le dijo mientras se le daba una mirada que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, tengo que tomar nota de nunca buscarle el lado malo a Alyssa.

Pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue como en cámara rápida, Hermione se acerco y patio en la espinilla tan fuerte que Alyssa cayó al piso y unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, cuando Hermione corrió a refugiarse en su cuarto la tome del brazo y la hice girar un poco para tener mejor acceso a su trasero.

No se grita PLAS no se patea a nadie PLAS nunca PLAS entendiste PLAS.

SIIII ya basta haaaa no lo hago de nuevo - me dijo mientras que su mano frotaba el área afectada.

Ya basta de grosería y malcriadeces - le dije mientras la volvía a sentar.

Estas bien Aly - le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Si estoy bien, solo me agarro desprevenida - me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Hermione tienes algo que decir? - le pregunte, pero ella solo volteo la cara, me acerque a ella y cuando estaba a solo unos milímetros de su rostro le dije - hay muchas más de donde vinieron esas así que empiezas a comportarte o no vas a dormir boca bajo esta noche.

Ella se me quedo viendo con grandes ojos, como diciéndome no lo puedo creer, yo solo la mire con una ceja alzada.

Lo siento Alyssa no debí patearte y no volverá a suceder - le dijo con una cara de que no estaba arrepentida pero la deje pasar esta vez.

Muy bien alguien me puede decir de que dragón han estado hablando - le dije a ambas.

Y bueno hay comenzó la historia de cómo un guardabosque que le habían regalado un dragón el cual va en contra de las leyes, escuche cuidadosamente la historia, cada vez me impresiono con qué facilidad esta niña rompe las reglas, se mete en tantos problemas y ni siquiera lleva el año en el colegio, dulce Merlín si Hermione sigue así, no llego a los cuarenta porque me va a matar de un infarto en cualquier momento.

Pero por favor no le digas al Director, el va a botar a Hagrid – me dijo con unos ojos y una voz que derrite a cualquiera, si ella supiera que Albus no botaría a Hagrid ni porque quemara el castillo.

Vale no le voy a decir, te puedo informar que no hagas planes las próximas dos semanas, y hasta nuevo aviso tu dormirás aquí - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – solo podrás ir a clases, la biblioteca y el tiempo libre vas a estar conmigo o con Alyssa

Pero hasta cuando voy a estar en restricción – me dijo con una voz triste

Hasta que te ganes mi confianza de nuevo – le dije mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Lo siento Severus de verdad lo siento – me dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

Tranquila bebe – le dije mientras le frotaba la espalda y le decía palabras de cariño.

Hermione vas a ver que pronto volverás a tu cuarto y Severus va a confiar en ti pronto – le dijo Alyssa, mientras le acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, yo solo le sonreí.

Asi estuvimos un rato hasta que sentí la respiración de Hermione más tranquila eso me indico que se había quedado dormida, la acomode en mis brazos, aun estaba muy delegada para mi gusto, la acomode en su cama, me quede hay un rato viéndola hasta que sentí que me tocaron el brazo.

Es una buena chica – me dijo mientras me besaba.

Si es una buena chica, pero es muy inteligente para su propio bien – le dije mientras la abrazaba, pero cuando salimos Alyssa se estaba riendo.

¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunte

Que una niña de once años fue mucho más inteligente que tú – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Si ni me lo digas, yo estaba sospechando de todo el mundo pero jamás se me paso por la mente que fue ese trió, que por cierto ya estoy empezando a tenerles miedo – le dije mientras la besaba.

Si ya me he dado cuenta que esos tres se las pasan juntos – me dijo – pero es raro no ver a Hermione sin Harry sabes ellos son muy unidos.

Si ni lo menciones esa amistad no me gusta mucho – le dije con un gruñido.

No me diga que estas celoso Seve – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro que no, al fin y al cabo solo son niños - le dije mientras nos íbamos al cuarto

Exacto, pero cuando sean un poco mas grandes no van hacer nada que nosotros no hayamos hecho - me dijo mientras se acostaba

Yo me que de en el sitio, donde Potter le ponga un mano encima a mi bebe, Habra un Potter menos en la vida.

espero que le haya gustado

hasta la próxima


End file.
